More than meets the Eye
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] AU retake on the Beyblade season. Two people. One was thought to have been dead, the other disappeared from the world. So why on earth are they here in America? One has lost all his memories? Huh? What's going on here? R&R RayOC KaTy
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Well this is pretty much my first time in the Beyblade section. I just moved out of the Yugioh and is trying my luck in here. I hope you like it. I was inspired by another story. But due to the fact that I read so many I can't remember what it's called so if you're story seems somewhat similar to this well then it was you're story that inspired me. Well let's get this started.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning 1: Not for Michael lovers and White Tigers lovers. Slight bashing of White Tigers and a whole lot of Michael. You have been warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning 2: Rating may go up. Mentions rape in later chapters.  
  
Warning 3: Hints of Yaoi in it. Not to much though.  
  
Warning 4: Ray is paired up with OC if don't like leave  
  
Disclaimer: Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade  
  
I dedicate this story to LingXiaoyu (Did spell it right?) In thanks for chosing me. Thanks look at the bottom to see what I'm talking about.  
  
More than meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 1 Introduction  
  
Hello, I'm Cheryl but my brother and friends call me Hoshi. I'm sixteen and the second command in our "little group". My brother is captain or leader whatever you're going call it. What is this little group you ask? Well it's called the Bladebreakers. It sounds strange I know but that's what we are. We beyblade and have bit beast to help us. Not only that we take bit beast from others. As terrible as it sounds we're actually the good guys. How, you ask? That is a good question. We steal Bit Beast from those who either don't deserve it or it doesn't belong to them. We mostly steal parts, information and bit beasts from our rivals and enemies the White Tigers.  
  
Hmm what else? Oh I know, meet my Bit Beast, Nekangel or Neka for short. Neka is a cat-angel Bit Beast. I'm sure you can tell by the name. Neko = cat, I dropped the o and add angel.  
  
Now I'm sure you want to meet the rest of the team.  
  
There's Kai our cold team leader. But as cold and rude as he acts I still love him. He is my twin brother after all. He doesn't act like it but he loves me too. His Bit Beast is Dranzer, a fiery phoenix.  
  
Then there's Tyson. Well let's just say, he can be very annoying at time. But he's always cheerful and looks on the bright side of things. He wants to be the best there is when it comes to beyblading. Well he certainly got a long way to go seeing that he has to beat me and Kai first.  
  
Yeah Tyson actually did the unthinkable. He beat Kai once and actually got my cold-hearted brother to smile for no reason. I didn't even have to help, Tyson did by himself. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
Well any way, Tyson's Bit Beast is Dragoon. This blue dragon Bit Beast just rocks the sky with his storm attack.  
  
Now we can't forget Max. This kid is so cheerful it's freaky. But like Tyson he always looks on the bright side. His Bit Beast is Draciel more of a defensive Bit Beast but is someone not to underestimate.  
  
Then there's Kenny or Chief. He upgrades all of ours blades and is like a little brother that keepings on bugging you for money. Actually to be more correct he bugs you about eating right and practicing for our tournament, but he's cool. Dizzi, his Bit Beast who's stuck in his laptop, can be just as annoying but then you just can't live with out them.  
  
So there you have it. This my team or rather my second family. I would tell you more about me and the rest of the team but Kai has a mission for Tyson, him and me. Oh well I guess this will just have to wait. What I didn't know was that this mission well was going to change my life.  
  
~*~  
  
Hello there. I 'm Ray. I'm sixteen and living with my friend Mariah. My friends and I call ourselves the White Tiger. I guess I'm the odd ball in our group. It would explain why the others treat me like dirt, but I'll live though no matter what they do to me. Even if they do hit time to time. Why not fight back time-to-time or even leave? Well I guess it's the fact that I nowhere else to go and these guys are my only family even if they hurt me.  
  
There's Lee leader of the White Tigers and we can't forget Mariah. A girl who I love like sister but she treats me like a slave. Then there's always hungry Gary and mischief Kevin. I don't know what these guys do at night or during the day sometimes. All I know is that something was going to happen and boy was it going to change my life. This is my story and how my life changed with just one meeting with the girl of my dreams.  
  
~*~Out of Ray's POV~*~  
  
Ray walked down the streets. It was late at night in China and all the streets were pretty much desert. He was out getting some vegetables for tomorrow dinner. Suddenly someone grabbed into a dark alley.  
  
Now normally Ray would have fought back. But Mariah had given him a bad beating before hand so he was in no condition to fight anyway. All he saw was a flash of gray-blue hair. Then a cold and harsh voice rang in his ears. "Give me your Bit Beast and you'll walk away safely for now."  
  
Ray was confused on what this person meant. It sounded like a person his age. But what was a Bit Beast?  
  
Suddenly there was another voice, "Kai let him go. He's not the one we're looking for." Ray could tell it was a girl. The grip on Ray loosened and Ray saw his captivator and the girl who saved him. Standing in front of him were a boy and girl about his age. The boy had a two-tone blue-gray hair and brown cold eyes. The girl on the other hand, had golden hair pulled back in a ponytail and soft sapphire eyes. They almost looked like light and darkness.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Well this is interesting. We're out here in the middle of the night. Our sources told us that a White Tiger would be passing by here. Well my dear brother picked the wrong one. White Tiger or not this guy wasn't the one with a bit beast or at least yet.  
  
"Kai let him go. He's not the one we're looking for," I said.  
  
Kai let go over the boy. That's when I got a good look at him. There was no doubt that this boy was apart of the White Tigers. The cat-like features gave that away. Yet there's something different from this boy. His golden eyes were like mine. They tell a story that is not willing to be told. A secret that is locked within but couldn't be told or didn't want to be told. I suddenly feel myself being lost by those eyes. It was only until I remember why I was here, was when I snapped out of the trance. Turning to my brother, knowing that he would want an explanation to why I stopped him.  
  
"Kai he's not the one we're looking for," I said again.  
  
"But he'd still part of the White Tiger," countered my brother.  
  
I inwardly groaned at my brother stubbornness. "Kai," I hissed, "He doesn't even have a Bit Beast yet, if you haven't notice yet."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about," asked my brother. Right now would be a good time for Tyson to show up. Hearing a sound behind me I realized something, Tyson was standing behind me. Boy does that kid have good timing or what?  
  
"I heard everything," said Tyson. Turning Kai he said in a low calm voice, "Hoshi's right Kai. Now calm down. Let's go home, Hoshi can finish up here." He glanced at me. I nodded before Tyson continue, "C'mon Kai please?"  
  
Well I must admit it's very fun to watch my brother turn a bright red. Sure I can get Kai to do things like this, but it could take me hours. Tyson on the other hand could get Kai to anything actually almost anything. All because of love. Yep you heard me, my brother and Tyson are madly in love with one another.  
  
Well needless to say Kai reluctantly agree and both he and Tyson walked towards home. As Kai passed me he said, "Make sure he doesn't follow us or tell anyone about this."  
  
I nodded my head in response. I watched them leave hand-in-hand and disappear into the shadows. Turning back to the boy in front of me, I picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Growling in an dangerous tone, I said, "Listen here boy. I let you live tonight and if you want to continue living among the living I suggests you don't EVER tell about this run in. Cause if you do then I'll be force to hunt you down and kill you. Is that understood?" I let my eyes glow a dangerous red color.  
  
The boy nodded. I dropped him and he hit the ground with a thump. Turning my back against him I walked into the shadows of the night. I knew he wouldn't mention this to anyone. Not if he values his life.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
For reason I believe every word that girl said. I knew deep down if I did tell anyone about this run in I would be dead. Picking up the vegetables from the ground from where they fell I could tell that wasn't the last thing I would see that girl. I had this gut feeling that this girl would be one I would most likely tell her about the White Tiger and what they do to me. But her eyes they reminded me of myself. Someone who doesn't really have anyone that understands you enough. That there was a secret you knew and yet no one else could possibly understand. It sacred me. I knew that Lee would hurt me really bad if I told anyone about the White Tiger's hideout. This is just great I have both sides threatening me and there's a bigger secret underneath that. And some people ask me if my life's hard. Some how I knew this was just the beginning of one big mess.  
  
~*~  
  
I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON! I just checked this story I really really really really like. It's called Disney Beyblade. The Authoress turns the Disney songs into songs that the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, and All Stars sing too. And I won to sing with Ray. Yes I won! Hehe I guess I can get a little crazy at times. But thanks anyway!  
  
On a lighter note I'm sure you pretty much figure out whom Ray's paired up with. By the way if you read my other stories this one has nothing to do with the others. Well review!  
  
P.S. if you happen to read my other story, Of a deep blue I don't know if I mention it but Hoshi's real name is Cheryl as it mention in the story. Hoshi is just a nickname which I use more than Cheryl. 


	2. Chapter 2

NB: Hey there. All right let's get this story started. Seeing that I don't have enough room to write the summary I'll write it here.  
  
A/U, A similar retake on the Beyblade season. Similar is the key word here. Aside from the Asian tournament, things that shouldn't be buzzing around are. From what team Ray should be on to bitter rivalry to betrayal and even love. It's just pure chaos! Pairings for now; OC/ Ray, little of Kai/Tyson one side OC/Michael, maybe Lee/ Mariah.  
  
Kai: Just hurry up with the chapter.  
  
Ray: Kai don't be mean.  
  
Kai: I'm not.  
  
Ray --;;  
  
NB: I'll get on with the chapter if someone does the Disclaimer.  
  
Kai/Ray: TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From the Kitchen Tyson: wha?  
  
NB vein popping of forehead: He's in my kitchen?  
  
Kai/Ray: Yes  
  
**Tyson comes out. NB grabs him and runs into the other room. bangs and crashes could be heard and screaming and yelling too.**  
  
Ray: Ouch  
  
Kai: Hn  
  
**NB comes out with a battered Tyson.**  
  
Tyson: NB doesn't own Beyblade or Digimon. Don't hurt me again. I'll stay away from the kitchen.  
  
**NB glares at him** NB: You better cause if you touched anything else in there I'll take Dragoon throw it out the window and then break it into a billion pieces.  
  
Tyson: Eep  
  
More than meets the Eye  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
It's been one week. One lousy week and I still can't get those golden eyes out of my head. They're driving me crazy. Those eyes held a haunted look than I only seen within my eyes and from time to time in Kai's eyes as well. We all have are our secrets, it's just that some of us hide it better than others. So what was that boy hiding and why does he remind me of me so much? Why?!  
  
I flopped down on my bed. This was going to take a loooooooong time to get my emotion back in order. I lost it over one boy. A boy I didn't even KNOW for crying out loud. This is too much maybe a little fresh air will clear my mind.  
  
~*~Else Where~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Okay this is not my day. I walked out of the house with a minor beating only to be attacked by some thugs. Wonderful. Well I never thought it would end like this. Me lying here in the shadows in the middle of the night, not a chance of living being that there's no one on the street. I lend against a wall for support. The chances of me living are slim now.  
  
I looked up as a heard someone coming. "Help me," was all I manage to croak. I soon found myself looking into the same pair of sapphire eyes that had me mesmerized all week. "Beautiful," was all I said as I looked into those beautiful eyes. Then darkness took over.  
  
~*~Hoshi POV~*~  
  
Walking down the streets of Hong Kong at night isn't the most prettiest sights, but it will do. As I passed a alley I heard a faint,  
  
"help me." A normal person probably wouldn't have heard anything or would have pass it as a cat or something, but due to my training in martial arts I picked it up. I guess what Tyson tells me is true; I have ears like a elf and can pick the faintest of sounds in a noisy room.  
  
I turn into the alley. I gasped at the sight in front of me. There, in the alley was the same golden-eyed boy. Needless to say he was badly beaten. "Hey kid," I said trying to get his attention.  
  
All he replied was, "Beautiful." Then he passed out again. I fought the blush down as I looked over the boy.  
  
Damn it. This kid in trouble. He was already hurt before this happen. Not good, not good at all. Yikes I'm losing him, he's dying. Any normal human would be panicking and running around, me? Well I took a deep breath and mumbled a spell. "Winds of healing hear my call, summon thy power within and heal this boy." (Sounds stupid I know)  
  
There was a soft glow that came from my hands. After a minute or so I removed my hands. That was all I could do. It was hard to bring someone back when they're almost dead. Sighing to myself I knew I could leave him here. Damn it, Kai's going to kill me after this. Picking up the boy I walked towards home. That's when I notice how light this kid was. Man it's was like he didn't eat at all, Tyson could give him a few tints in the section. Ah and I was so looking forward to a nice relaxing vacation. Kai's probably going to forget that part of our deal now. Great wonderful.  
  
This boy in my arms has given me more trouble within a week then I usually get in two months. As here could hear my thought, he curled up into a ball in my arms. I couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
As if I lost control of myself, my hand when up and pushed away the black, tinted purple hair. Hard to believe that a complete stranger has taken my heart in just one night, one meeting. Sighing I made no further hesitation as I walked home. Man how was I suppose to explain this to Kai.  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~Out of Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Ray woke up in a room he'd never seen before. *Where am I,* he thought, *the last thing I remember was blacking out in the alley. He looked around the room.  
  
It was painted a pale blue and there was desk and chair across the room. He eyes soon flew upon the window in the room. Lending against the wall, sitting on a pillow on the window stilt, was the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind. *Was I saved by an angel,* Ray thought. He blushed at the thought. He was pretty sure that he was alive. Meanwhile the girl began to stir.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi laid against the wall. Late last night she argue with Kai about bring that boy here. She won of course and Kai was just plaining angry. But Hoshi knew that Kai couldn't stay angry with her for long and with a little help from Tyson it could be gone be now.  
  
Her ears twitched as she heard the boy awakening. Opening one eye she glanced at him. "So you're awake kid," she said with a silly grin on her face.  
  
The kid smiled back at her. Hoshi nearly lost it again. *Not good. At this rate I may not be able to stand in the same room with him,* she thought.  
  
Getting off the pillow she sat on all night she stretched her legs and arms. Turning to the boy in front of her. "So kid what's your name? Or would you prefer kid or boy?"  
  
The kid in front of her shook his head. Hoshi smiled at how cute he seemed. "Ray," he said.  
  
Hoshi's smile got bigger, "Well Ray nice to meet you. I'm Hoshi and get use to this place cause you being staying here for awhile, if not forever."  
  
~*~  
  
Ray looked at Hoshi not completely believing it. But than again he felt that he could trust her. There was knock at the door. "Come in," said Hoshi.  
  
The door open and there standing in the doorway was a blond-hair boy. There was just something about him that said, "You're-too-cheerful-for-your-own- good."  
  
"Hi Max," said Hoshi. For some reason Ray felt his heart drop a bit then lit again for an unknown reason.  
  
"Hey Hoshi. Kai wants you in the control room. something about a new mission," said Max.  
  
"New mission huh," said Hoshi with a grin, "And here I thought he would still be mad at me for bring Ray here. That or it's really important."  
  
"You can say that again," said Max. "I never seen him like this. Kai may actually worried about something."  
  
Hoshi nearly fell over. "W-what?! Kai actually showing his emotion without hesitation?! You're pulling my leg right?"  
  
"No," said Max. "He's actually pacing the room back and forth waiting for you. There's even a worried impression on his face."  
  
"This has got to be a dream," said Hoshi, "My brother is showing emotion for the first time!"  
  
"Yep hard to believe," said Max. "But you may want to get there before Kai wears a hole in the carpet."  
  
Hoshi nodded and headed towards the door. Just as she stepped outside she turned to Max and said, "Max do me a favor watch Ray for me. Make sure he doesn't leave the bed. He needs the rest."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"The boy sitting next to you and you may just want to fill him in on a few things. I bet you that he's completely confused on what we're saying," said Hoshi. Then she ran out of the room.  
  
Max looked at Ray. "So you're the kid Hoshi brought in last night. Nice to meet you Ray, I'm Max."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Max," said Ray, slightly confused on what was going on.  
  
Max gave a cheerful smile, "Don't worry. We won't do anything to you. You just probably can't leave here anytime soon. Or at least with these memories of this place."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Long story. I can't give you all the details, but I can tell you this. Don't try and leave this place or tell anyone about it. Cause if you do, well let's just say it isn't a pretty sight," said Max.  
  
"What do mean by that," asked Ray.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to find out. Beside you'll like it here. It isn't much but it's home to me," said Max.  
  
"So could you explain a few things though," said Ray, "I'm still lost. Like who's Kai and what do you mean by a mission?"  
  
"Sure," said Max, "I'll be happy to explain a few things to you."  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi walked into the control room. True to Max's word, there was Kai pacing back and for in the room. Clearing her throat she said, "Ahem brother, you called me?"  
  
Kai looked up to see Hoshi standing in front of him. "Hoshi this is important. I just received word were the legendary white tiger bit is hidden."  
  
Hoshi let out a gasp, "You're joking. You mean you found the pride of the White Tiger, the Bit Beast Driger."  
  
"No, I'm not joking," said Kai, "and you'll never believe where it's hidden. Not even I would have looked there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Under the White Tiger's leader, Lee's bed."  
  
O.O "What!"  
  
"You heard me Hoshi."  
  
"Under his bed huh," mumbled Hoshi, "Never thought about looking there. Wait does that make Lee the master of the White Tiger Bit?"  
  
"No," said Kai, "We're told that the true master is unknown and that Lee is holding on to it. It seems he knows whom the master is but doesn't want us to know. It's someone close to him though. He knows and doesn't want to tell."  
  
"I see," said Hoshi.  
  
Kai continued, "You need to get the White Tiger bit and try and find out who the true master is."  
  
"Right Kai," said Hoshi. She headed towards the door when Kai stopped her again.  
  
"And sis," he said, "Be careful. It's highly guard seeing that he's a son of a rich man."  
  
Hoshi looked at her brother, "Not a problem Kai. Don't worry I'll be careful."  
  
~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight you guys are the Bladebreakers and this Kai guy Hoshi was talking about is the leader and her brother. You go on mission to steal Bit Beast from people how aren't worthy of it or from the White Tigers," said Ray trying to make sure he was processing this new information right.  
  
"Yup," said Max.  
  
"Okay I think I get," said Ray.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark, night had fallen and Hoshi stood outside on top of a wall overlooking the White Tiger's leader estate. "Under his bed huh," she mumbled to herself. Well no time for petite thoughts, she had a mission to do.  
  
Leaping down off the wall she made her way into the house. It was easy to get pass the guards, those idiots didn't even know she was here. The only thing that got her worried was the fact few hidden alarms she didn't stop and the fact that the Lee had cat-like reflexes like she.  
  
Hoshi slipped into a room. She quickly hid herself in the shadows with a spell as she heard something or someone coming. The door open and reveled Lee and Mariah, talking.  
  
"Well where's Ray," said Lee.  
  
"Who knows where that good for nothing boy is, not that I care," said Mariah.  
  
"Too true," said Lee, "But we can't lose him, especially to those annoying Bladebreakers. After all Ray is the only one who can control the White Tiger Bit Beast."  
  
"Humph," said Mariah, "That's all he's good for. If he wasn't the owner of the White Tiger Bit Beast, our strongest beast, I would have fed him to the dogs by now."  
  
"I would have done the same thing," said Lee.  
  
Hoshi gasped. She couldn't believe these White Tigers. Looking around she found a picture that looked just like Ray. *Oh no,* she thought, *Don't tell me that Ray is the owner of the White Tiger Bit. True he looks like he's from the White Tiger and it's pretty much a possibility that he could control the White Tiger Bit, but then why doesn't he carry it or even know about? What's is going on? I'm getting myself confuse.*  
  
"Well if he doesn't show up tomorrow we'll activate the tracer on the back of his neck that we inserted during one of his beating," said Lee. There was an evil grin on his face. "Then remind me to give him one when I see him again."  
  
Hoshi let out a small growl, lucky they couldn't hear her. She took a quick look into their minds. She was almost positive that the Ray they were talking about was the same Ray she just rescued.  
  
~*~Mariah's Memory~*~  
  
Hoshi watched as she saw Mariah enter into the room. Hoshi growled in hatred for the pinked hair girl. The scene turned and Hoshi gasped as she saw Ray come in.  
  
As she watched Hoshi's eyes grew hard and cold. *Those..those.* She didn't finish her thoughts as another memory came. This one was just as brutal as the one before.  
  
Finally Hoshi came out of Mariah's mind. She couldn't stand it anymore. *How could they,* she thought, *doing that to Ray, their own teammate. Well now I know what Ray was hiding.*  
  
Soon after Mariah and Lee left the room. Hoshi leaped down from the ceiling from which she was hanging on and moved into the next room as she went she contract Kai.  
  
/Kai?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Take Ray to chief. There's a tracer on the back of his neck. You were right though, Ray is apart of the White Tiger but you'll never believe why./  
  
//Why?//  
  
/I'll explain it later and be careful with Ray. If you don't remember he was beat up pretty badly last night./  
  
//Whatever.//  
  
/I'm serious Kai./  
  
//Fine I'll do it.//  
  
/Thank you Kai./  
  
Hoshi moved into the room after searching the room she was in. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. *The White Tiger Bit* Hoshi looked at it. It gleamed in the darkness. Hoshi glanced at the door as she heard someone coming. Leaping into the shadows again and out of the window she raced back home. There were plenty of things that needed to be done before this night was over. Now the question is, is Ray going to be able to answer them all?  
  
~*~  
  
NB: All done!  
  
Kai: Took you long enough.  
  
NB: Hey!  
  
Anyway for those wondering why I'm not doing the Russian tournament it's because the Abc family decided not to show it so I don't know what happens, who the other characters are that show up then. And to say I'm sorely pissed. I can read all I like but it not the same as seeing it. So if anyone has a video I can watch of it send to me!  
  
Ray: Well while my dear girlfriend rants on about not seeing that last part of the season here's what coming up next.  
  
Hoshi confronts Ray (me) about his past as Kai learns what happens to Ray (me again). Short but cute moment and a surprised visitor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ray: Well we're back with another chapter of More than meets the Eye.  
  
NB: We hoped you enjoyed the last two chapters too.  
  
**Kaira walks in** Kaira: Hey there NB, Ray whatcha doing.  
  
Ray: Writing authoress notes and chapter.  
  
Kaira: Oh is it only you two.  
  
NB: No your boyfriend is in the kitchen guarding it from Tyson.  
  
Kaira eyes sparkle: Kai's here?  
  
Ray: Yes he is. But you can't get him just yet.  
  
Kaira: Why not?  
  
NB: Cause either you or someone else has to do the disclaimer.  
  
Kaira: Engetsu!  
  
**Kaira silver bit beast comes out with a sign.**  
  
Engetsu holding a sign that said: Nagareboshi AKA Hoshi doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
  
  
More than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hoshi walked into control room. Kai was waiting for her. Placing the Bit Beast on the desk she took a seat. "So what's this about, Hoshi? We found a tracer in Ray's neck, but how did you know that," said Kai.  
  
Hoshi closed her eyes, "Kai, Ray is the Master of the White Tiger Bit. True he is apart of the White Tiger, but not by choice. I'm surprise that Ray has yet to try and kill himself," she mumbled the last part to herself.  
  
"Are you kidding me," said Kai.  
  
"Do I kid about these things," snapped Hoshi. She took a deep breath and continue, "Ray doesn't know what his teammates are doing. He doesn't know that's the owner of the White Tiger Bit and...."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"His teammates beat him."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me Kai, still think we shouldn't keep him here," said Hoshi.  
  
"Well one thing for sure, he isn't going back to them," snarled Kai.  
  
"So glad you see it my way dear brother," said Hoshi. She got up and walked out of the room. Now it was time to have a little chat with Ray.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray was asleep or so he was. As soon as he heard the door open he snapped awake. There stood Hoshi. She smiled at him, Ray found himself lost within it.  
  
"I didn't wake did I," she asked.  
  
Ray shook his head. He didn't mind if it was Hoshi that did that. Hoshi closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ray," she looking at him straight in the eye, "I want you to be completely honest with me and I won't force you to answer."  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
Hoshi took a deep breath and asked, "Ray are you apart of the White Tigers?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Do you know what the White Tigers do?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"So then you're not aware with the fact that you're the owner of the Legendary White Tiger Bit Beast or the fact that the White Tigers are a bunch of kids that steal Bit Beast for their own purpose."  
  
"No and what's a bit beast? I heard Kai say it when we first met."  
  
Hoshi sighed, "How much did Max tell you?"  
  
"Not much," said Ray, "Just who everyone is and that you go on these kind of mission a lot."  
  
"Bit Beast are spirits that are trapped within the toy they call a Beyblade. You do know what I beyblade is right," asked Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah," said Ray, "I have one myself."  
  
"Well the Bit Beast are powered by unknown forces. Not everyone can have one and those who have are often called special for they've been chosen to yield these powerful beast," explained Hoshi, "Each person has a different kind of Bit Beast. Mine's is powered by the Nekangel or cat-angel as my brother's is powered by the Dranzer or the fire phoenix and as yours by the Driger or the white tiger. Also Max has one and so does Tyson the boy you saw with me and Kai when we first met."  
  
"And they have?"  
  
"Tyson's is the Dragoon or the blue dragon and Max's is the Draciel or rather the defensive turtle. It's a long story how we got them though. Any way you're the master of the white tiger bit."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Hoshi was the first to break the silence, "Why didn't you fight back," she asked, her voice was so soft that it could barely be heard.  
  
"What," said Ray, hoping that what Hoshi meant was not what he was thinking of.  
  
"When your so called teammates hit you."  
  
Ray started to really panic. How did Hoshi find out? "Calm down Ray," said Hoshi in a calm soothing voice. "As I said earlier I'm not going to force you to answer if you don't want to, I wouldn't push you for an answer. Take deep breaths Ray and calm down."  
  
It took a few minutes but Ray finally calm down. Hoshi just sat on the bed and looked at him. After a few more minutes she got up and said, "Well that's all Ray. Like I said I wouldn't press for answers. See you tomorrow morning." She got up and walked out the door.  
  
I guess I was afraid," came Ray's voice. Hoshi stopped and looked back. Ray continued, "They were the only family I had after all even if they did beat me. I never knew why they did it though."  
  
Tears threaten to fall off Ray's face as Hoshi when back up to Ray and pulled him into a hug. "Hey it's okay. I probably shouldn't have asked you that."  
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Ack! I woke up to find that I fell asleep in Ray's room and Ray was still in my arms. I fought down the blush as I put Ray down and covered him with the blankets. He was still asleep. Better not awake him.  
  
I walked out the room only to find Kai standing there. He was smirking. Why do I find that a little unconformable? "You know," he said, "You two look very cute together."  
  
"Shut up," I snapped back at him. I couldn't believe my brother would actually do that. Well there's a first time for everything. I walked back to my room. Closing the door I realized something not only did I like having Ray in my arms. But for the first time in months, I didn't have any nightmares. Was I finally moving on and healing or was Ray helping me in more than one way?  
  
~*~Two Weeks Later~*~  
  
Well Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny when on another mission, which was actually a small tournament in Egypt. They were going to find out about the bladers there and pick up some new skills hopefully. Well I must admit it does help. If you're wondering why I'm not there when I probably should, it's because someone has to watch this place and I really don't care for these small tournaments. Also Kai worries about my health all the time and my safely. He figures that I'll be safer here, not that I'm complaining.  
  
Well actually beside the usual practice and all, I started to teach Ray how to use his Bit Beast. He and Driger became close friends and I find myself falling harder and harder for Ray every day. Not good at all. Anyway Ray has really picked up on how to use his Bit Beast, he actually has to make me try to win. For someone who has never had a Bit Beast before, Ray is certainly tearing the beydish from all his practicing. He practices just as much as I. I guess he really wants to learn.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Well it's sure is nice here. I think I finally understand what Max meant when we first met. True this is place isn't much but it has this feeling of warmth and friendliness, unlike back at Mariah's. Even I wouldn't dream of going back there. It feels like I finally found somewhere where I'm not treated like dirt.  
  
During my stay here I've gotten very close with everyone here. Max and Tyson were like little brothers who never ran out of energy. Kai was like an older brother or maybe even a father; despite the coldness he gives you. Kenny was like a mother, always nagging you to eat right and at the same time like a father and younger brother in one.  
  
Hoshi? Hoshi well is like a sister and mother always there to comfort me and help me out. She was always willing to listen to my problems. But the thing is I don't want her as my mother or sister. She's taken my heart with that one meeting back in the alley. Kai and what she would say are the only things that keep me from saying anything.  
  
In fact Kai threaten him to make his life completely miserable if I so much look at Hoshi the wrong way.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kai and others where getting ready to leave. Before he left, Kai when up to Ray.  
  
"Ray," he said. There was a tint of anger and over protectiveness in his voice. "If find out you some much look at Hoshi the wrong way while we're gone, I'll make sure to make your life even more miserable then it used to be. Is that understood?"  
  
I watched as his eyes glowed a deep red for a split second. It was just like Hoshi's eyes when they first met. All I could do was nodded, I speechless to say. Kai is really overprotective of his sister.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
I walked into the next room. It was one of the many practices area in the place. Hoshi was already there.  
  
"Hey Ray," she said, "Ready for another round?"  
  
I nodded. Hoshi was the best teacher you could have. Her skills were just incredible. We both ready our blades and launched them. Well practice has officially began.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Damn it I lose again. Oh well Hoshi said I was getting better though. That was good. I popped down on the chair. Hoshi was grabbing a book off the shelf. Since practice was over we just sat and lounge, dinner was on it's way here since both Hoshi and I didn't want to cook tonight.  
  
It didn't take long for the pizza to arrive here. Shortly after we sat down the doorbell rang again. I got up to answer it.  
  
As I open the door, nearly fell down when I saw Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson owned a bakery shop not too far from here. I used to go there a lot before I came here. "Oh Ray what are you doing here," he asked.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that Mr. Dickenson," I said still completely confused.  
  
Suddenly Hoshi's head came from around the corner. "Oh hi Mr. Dickenson. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Hoshi," said Mr. Dickenson, "Where's is your brother and the rest of the team?"  
  
"Ah there off somewhere trying to win another tournament," said Hoshi completely grinning. "Come on in. Ray let Mr. Dickenson in if you don't mind."  
  
I looked to see that I was blocking the doorway. Embarrassed I moved away and let Mr. Dickenson in. We all went into the dinner room. Mr. Dickenson also gave some cake, which Hoshi took and threw it into a safe/icebox with a lock and key. "There," she said taking that key and putting in her pocket. "That's all done."  
  
"Uh Hoshi," I said, "If you don't mind me asking, but why did you do that?"  
  
Hoshi blinked twice before realizing something, "Oh sorry Ray. I guess it slipped my mind that you're still new here. Anyway if it's one thing that Tyson loves its food, especially sweet stuff. So anything that Mr. Dickenson brings I have to put under lock and key. Other wise it would be gone in a day. I'm the only one with the key and Tyson knows he can't steal with out me knowing it." She grinned.  
  
Turning to Mr. Dickenson she said, "Well so why are you here Mr. Dickenson?"  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
"Well so why are you here Mr. Dickenson," I asked. I was a bit surprised that he was here. It was rare that he would come here. It was Mr. Dickenson, Kai, and me who started this whole thing anyway. He often gave us information about the white tigers and tournaments coming up or at least the big tournaments that were coming up.  
  
Mr. Dickenson took a seat. Looking at us he said, "Well I was hoping to tell the rest of the team this at he same time but I guess I just tell them later. Anyway you heard of the world championships coming up later on this year? Right Hoshi?"  
  
I nodded. It was a big thing. Those who made there and won went home with the biggest honor. They were the champions of Beyblading and any beyblader would love to have that honor. We just never participate in it seeing that we didn't trust the white tiger to roam around here with out being watched. Who knew what kind of things they did if we didn't watch them. What Mr. Dickenson said next is what surprised me again.  
  
"I would like for you to participate in these big tournaments that lead up to the world championships. The Asian, America, and Tropical tournament," he said.  
  
I stared at him in completely shock. "WHAT!"  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Well how is it?  
  
Ray: good, bad wait where's Kaira?  
  
NB: She left with Kai about half way through the chapter after they put a new spell on kitchen. Tyson will never raid my fridge again.  
  
Ray: oh.  
  
NB: And You Welcome LingXiaoyu, I'm glad you like it. But I do think I need to clear something about Hoshi. You see she grew up with and like Kai. So you know the whole routine, the training with the Beyblade and practicing for the day they could walk and pretty much learned to be emotionless. But she does have her faults and does lose time to time. What you see is basically an illusion, a mask just like how Kai masks his emotions. Let me put it this way. Hoshi in both movement, grace and powers it better than Kai. Kai on the other hand is better at Beyblading, pointing out weaknesses, and physically stronger. Get it? Also as much as it sound I made sure that Hoshi isn't a Mary Sue as one could call her. You see as painful as I made the others pain I often do more to Hoshi. Just call it my twisted mind. You'll see what I mean well it gets to the American Tournament when we find out more about Hoshi's past. Or if you can't wait just read Question, which features Hoshi again but in the Digimon Series. That story more so is a rather sad one but not that all sad. Sad enough that you catch the drift but not enough to make you cry. You'll understand if you read it. There's supposed to be a sequel called Answer with crosses over with Beyblade if I get around to doing it.  
  
Well, that's all. Don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

NB: Alright thanks for reading the story so far and not giving up. Let me warn you of a couple of things to which I seems to have been doing a lot lately. It may not be in this story but will it does happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
1) Hoshi (me) may switch personality all of a sudden. Which is find. Don't panic if that happens.  
  
2) It may take me a while to write and I may change a few things. I know what I want but it's shaky when it comes to the entire plot.  
  
That's it for all.  
  
Ray: Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade and Digimon.  
  
More than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Normally I'm a calm person and very few things can make me scream like that, not even a bug. Aside from spiders and cockroaches that is. Any why that's not the point.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Dickenson, but did I just heard that you want us to attend these tournaments," I said.  
  
"That's correct Hoshi," he said.  
  
"Why," I ask.  
  
"Because you and your team, Hoshi, are one of the best beyteams I have ever seen. Your brother and you alone could probably take on some of the best beybladers and still win or at least out of ten of the top bladers you'll win at least two," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
And that had to do with this whole tournament thing? So Kai and I are pretty good your point? Mr. Dickenson continued. "Also the White Tigers will be there. All of them."  
  
My eyes flashed in anger. All of the White Tiger were going to be there?  
  
"All of them," I said slowly. My voice sounded very low and dangerous at the moment.  
  
"Yes all of them," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
I don't know if I could believe Mr. Dickenson. True Hoshi is good and she often said her brother was probably better than her. But to able to beat some of the best beybladers in the world was a little too much to shallow. That or Hoshi is really holding back against me.  
  
Mr. Dickenson continued. "Also the White Tigers will be there. All of them."  
  
All them? Hmm that's Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, and Michael. Michael joined the team right before I left. Never really knew him but his bit beast, Trygle, was really powerful.  
  
I watched as Hoshi's eyes flashed with anger. What was she so angry about? I know that she doesn't like them for what they did to me, but for some reason there was something that said there was more to Hoshi's hatred to White Tigers.  
  
"All of them," she said. Her voice for some reason sounded very dangerous at the moment.  
  
"Yes all of them," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
She then said something in that Japanese. (This is what she said: Even that traitor Michael?)  
  
Mr. Dickenson looked a bit surprised and then nodded. I guess he shocked at what ever Hoshi said.  
  
I saw Hoshi let out a sigh and said, "Well it's not my decision to make. I'll leave it to Kai. He is after all team leader."  
  
So it was up to Kai to decide. From Hoshi's action I say Kai would most likely agree to this. I guess I just will have to wait then.  
  
Mr. Dickenson got up and headed towards the door. "Alright then. Just give me answer soon the tournament starts in two weeks your brother should be home by then. And I hate to see such a good team go to waste." He walked out of the door.  
  
I looked at Hoshi. There was a slight smirk on her face. "Don't worry Mr. Dickenson. I'll have your answer. It's most likely that Kai will say yes. And Tyson and I would even have to beg him," mumble half to herself.  
  
I wonder what meant. Oh well. I now know that something happen to between the Bladebreakers and White Tigers. I just don't know what. Guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself.  
  
~*~Two Weeks Later~*~  
  
I found myself on a bus on its way to the China Tower. China Tower was where the tournament was to be held. Just as I thought, Kai agreed to this almost immediately after hearing that the White Tigers would be there. Wow this was going to be my first Beybattle. Well at least my first official one. I've challenge some beginners earlier and won. I hope I do well. Hoshi said I'm doing fine but I seem to worry about it still.  
  
We walked inside. It didn't take long for us to find whom we were up against. Someone called the Digital Team 1, which consisted of four members. A person named Tai who was the leader of the team and then there was Matt and his brother Tk and Izzy who, like Kenny, was the genius of the group. Tai and Matt where both equal in strength though Tai had a better defense and Matt had better endurance. Tk wasn't as strong as Tai and Matt but had a very good defense and endurance. All three had a bit beast and were pretty strong too.  
  
I wonder what the 1 was about. Maybe there's a Digital Team 2 or something. Who knew?  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
The Digital Team huh? Well this should be interesting. The last time they fought they took second place against the White Tigers and first place in the Sakura tournament in Japan. The Sakura tournament was actually a fundraiser/tournament. It was partly for fun and to raise money for a charity and at the same time it was a tournament too. Well it should be interesting to watch how we fare against them, nothing too harder.  
  
We were schedule to face then tomorrow. Looking at the line up there was no way we were going to face the White Tiger unless both teams made it all the way to the finals. Well that could be arranged.  
  
Come to think of it, I wonder how the White Tigers will act when they find out that their Legendary Bit Beast and it's Master are apart of the Bladebreakers right now? Probably screaming their heads off and yelling. Not to mention that they'll try everything they know to get Ray back. Hell will freezes over when that happens. There's not way I'll let Ray go back to that team, not after what they have done to him and Ray probably agrees with me. Though it is his decision. I can't make it for him. I learn that many times. You can't force a person to do something they don't like. Something I've taught myself many times.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~Out of Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
"Grr We haven't found Ray anywhere," growled Lee. He was upset that he couldn't find his punching bag couldn't be found anywhere and that the tracer wasn't working either.  
  
"I know," said Kevin, "Where could he have gone?"  
  
"Well as long as the Bladebreakers don't their dirty hands on him, I really don't care where that piece of trash is," said Mariah.  
  
"True," said Gary.  
  
"Well then you don't want to know what I found out then," said Michael.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found Ray all right but where he is, is what you're not going to like. Ray is now apart of the Bladebreakers."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You heard me," said Michael. "He the newest member and is ranked as a pretty good player already. Didn't you tell me that he had no training what so ever?"  
  
"How did he join the Bladebreakers? How did they find him? Ray had better not tell them anything about us. Those no good for nothings. Why I should tear them limb to limb," said Lee completely ignoring Michael last question. Gary answered it instead.  
  
"That's true Michael. Ray didn't have any training what so ever. Unless he was practicing behind our backs or the Bladebreakers have been teaching him," said Gary.  
  
"How dare they," said Mariah.  
  
"Why I," started Lee when someone else voice cut through the room.  
  
"Why I what?"  
  
The White Tiger turned around. There standing behind them was their nemesis the Bladebreakers. It was Kai that interrupted Lee. Kai had his arms folded across his chest, challenging the leader of the White Tigers to finish. Behind him where Tyson, Max, and Kenny and Hoshi was leaning against the wall, her arms also across her chest and her eyes where close. Ray was now nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where is he," demanded Kevin.  
  
"Where's who," Tyson shot back.  
  
"Ray," said Mariah, "We know you stole him from us."  
  
"We didn't steal him," said Max.  
  
"He joined the team willing," said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah right," said Lee.  
  
"It's true Lee, I did join the Bladebreakers on my own free will," came a voice from beside Hoshi. Ray came around the corner of the wall the Hoshi was leaning against. "Hey guys been a while hasn't it."  
  
"Ray," yelled four of the five White Tigers.  
  
*I wonder if they practice that,* thought Hoshi. *Than again probably not.*  
  
"How dare you," screamed Mariah.  
  
"How dare we what," asked Kai almost mocking the White Tigers.  
  
"Steal Ray from us," shouted Lee. By now they were starting to form a crowd with those who didn't know the bitter rivalry between the two teams.  
  
"Whatever," said Hoshi, "I don't have time for this. Kai I'll be waiting near the arena." With that she got off the wall and walked away.  
  
"Hey weren't not done with you," said Kevin.  
  
Hoshi turned and looked at him, "Well now you are." She walked off into the shadows.  
  
"She right," said Kai, "Let's go." He too walked into the shadows. One by one the rest of the team also followed him. Ray was the last to leave giving his old team one last glance he too followed Kai.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Thank god I left. I don't know if I could hold this straight face any longer or hold back the chill that when down my spine when Michael smiled at me. Damn him. Well at least I'm away from him, which is good. I can't wait to make sure his bit beast is stolen and his Beyblade trashed. Unfortunately I'm not allowed on that mission after what happen though. I think Kai giving it to Ray when Ray has enough training.  
  
I stormed passed the people and towards the arena. Our battle was going to start all too soon.  
  
It didn't take me long to get inside. I took one corner of the bench and sat down. I wasn't playing this round neither was Kai. Normally it would be Tyson, Max, and me and Kai would sit out. But since Ray was new and Kai wanted to see how well Ray has improve Ray will battle for me. In reality this is our first team tournament that is advertised all over the world. We've done minor ones before. But it's rare that we would leave when the White Tigers were still causing trouble.  
  
Kai and the others walked up. It's time to close everything else off, clear my mind and focus on the battle even though I'm not battling.  
  
"Welcome all. This is the Asian Tournament Live from the China Tower in the mountains of China. I'm Brad Best and this is my co-host AJ Topper," came Brads voice from clear over the stadium.  
  
"Today is going to be tough down in the battle arena as we start the Asian tournament," said AJ. "Let go down to the DJ Jazzman!"  
  
The lights dimmed as the spotlight shown on Jazzman. "Welcome ladies, gents, and boys and girls alike. We have here our Asian Tournament. Let's get this partly started. Today we have a new team the Bladebreakers against the second place team from last year the Digital Team 1."  
  
I could hear screams and yelling as well as cheering for the stands. They were all here to watch the tournament. I knew that this battle would prove to see how well we did. It's Ray, Max, and then Tyson. As for our opponent their order was Tk, Matt, and Tai.  
  
Well let's see how well Ray has been training.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Okay this a little uncomfortable. I wonder how Hoshi can stay so calm. Maybe she's has experience something like this. Well I'm going up first I hope I'll do good.  
  
"We have Tk from the Digital Team 1. His stats are pretty good," said Brad. "And his Bit Beast Patamon will certainly rock this Beybattle."  
  
Digital Team 1 Tk Bit Beast: Patamon Special Move: Boom Bubble Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Endurance: 3  
  
"Well I don't know," said AJ, "Ray's a new kid from the Bladebreakers who are a new team of kids, who are well know for having a bitter rivalry with the White Tigers, last years champions. Ray's the new kid on the team and his Bit Beast Driger is something you shouldn't mess with."  
  
Bladebreakers Ray Bit Beast: Driger Stats: Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Endurance: 2  
  
I walked up to the battle arena. Tk walked up to. He must have been at least 2-4 years younger than me. Nice hair and I like his hat too. Well let's get this started.  
  
"Bladers ready," said Jazzman from up his perch.  
  
I ready my blade into the launcher. Time to see if all my training paid off.  
  
"3.2..1 let it rip," said Jazzman.  
  
I launched my Beyblade into the arena. It was the classical dish so no obstacles yet. Which I was grateful for since I don't think I could handle that yet.  
  
Both of our beyblades were spinning around constantly pushing each other around. Both of us were trying to get each other out. "Well Ray," said Tk. I was a bit surprised that he called to me. "You're pretty good for someone who just joined the team but are you stronger enough to stand against my Bit Beast Patamon?"  
  
"Well you never know until you try," I answer. "But can you stand up to the power of my Bit Beast Driger as well?"  
  
"Well then let's see," said Tk. "Patamon!"  
  
"Driger," I said.  
  
"Attack!" Funny we said that at the same time.  
  
"Patamon, Boom Bubble Attack," I heard Tk say.  
  
"Driger Tiger Claw attack," I said. That was the attack I been perfecting. It's pretty good and I made all by myself. This attack cuts through anything. I haven't even shown it to Hoshi yet. I bet she was surprised.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Well I didn't know he made that attack. All we did was covered the basics and started on harder moves. I knew he was practicing but I didn't know that he made a new attack behind my back.  
  
"Hoshi did you teach him that," Kai asked me.  
  
"Nope," I answered. "He been hiding things from me though. Just when you think you've figure him out, he goes and surprises you again."  
  
"Well he's certainly caught on quickly," commented Kenny.  
  
"A lot faster then any of us would have thought," said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah," said Max, "He's truly the master of the Driger blade."  
  
"Hm," was all I said. I too busy watching that very boy whom I've been training.  
  
I could tell the audience were surprised at all this power and I just wish that I could see Lee's face right about know. And knowing my brother too wanted to see.  
  
Well what do you know? My wish was granted. Lee's shocked face was standing right in the crowd. Anyway there were other matters to be concerned about right now.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Okay this was fun. Nothing compared to the battle with Tyson, or Max though with Hoshi it came close. But then again I was staring at her most of the time, which cut some of my concentration on the battle. Hehe but you did have to know that.  
  
Well let's end this. all I need is the right moment. "Let's try this again Driger," I said.  
  
"Patamon Boom Bubble," said Tk. Our Beyblade hits right on. That's when I noticed a serious flaw in Tk's Beyblade. When Patamon attacked with his Boom Bubble it leaves itself unprotected. The Boom Bubble technique work much liked Tyson's Storm attack. But unlike Tyson's storm attack Tk's Beyblade actually stops moving around when it launches it attack.  
  
"Now Driger," I yelled. There was a sudden gust of wind from the impact. I had to cover my eyes to dust also flew from the impacted. I knew Tk was too. Well let's see whether or not this worked.  
  
"And the winner is Ray," yelled Jazzman.  
  
I looked to see. My Beyblade was the only left in the bowl as Tk's one laid near his feet.  
  
I could tell Tk was shocked he as he picked up his Beyblade. "Hey Ray," he called, "Not too bad. I look forward to meeting you again."  
  
Funny all I could do was nodded in reply. I couldn't believe I had won my first battle. I looked back at Hoshi. She had a small smile and just nodded her head. Looks like I just her approve. I looked towards Kai as he gave the reaction.  
  
"Yeah Ray you did," I heard Tyson yell.  
  
Yeah I was fitting into my new family alright.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: well how did you like it?  
  
Ray: Hoshi are you alright?  
  
NB: Yeah I'm fine. Why?  
  
Ray: well you seem out of it.  
  
NB: Well it's 9:11 in the morning an I just woke up to type this note to the readers. Of course I sound out of it. I didn't go to bed until 11:15 or so last night.  
  
Ray: Oh  
  
NB: But thanks for caring Ray-chan! **NB glomps Ray. Who in return blushes.**  
  
Ray: Well that's all. Don't forget to review. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

NB: Well we are back with another chapter of More than meets the Eye. Ray, Kai can I ask for a favor.  
  
Ray and Kai: Yes?  
  
NB: Can I have a Yami?  
  
Ray: Wha?!  
  
Kai: Don't you have enough muses?!  
  
NB: No I don't all I have are you guys true but I need someone to help me with the evil ideas ect. Beside Gatomon's watching the Digital World. I would drag Yami and Yugi here even Seto but I rather not. The last thing I need is a group of fans after me for taking them out of the Yugioh section. Kaira's busy at times and she's the only one who supports most of my evil ideas and I'm not about to bring someone like Pegasus here. That's suicidal!  
  
Kai: Fine.  
  
Ray: On the condition that you don't throw into the story to kill everyone unless it's important.  
  
Kai: Don't set her on us.  
  
NB: Don't worry. It wouldn't happen. Beside I rather hand out the punishment myself. Any more?  
  
Ray: She does the disclaimers unless you find someone else. Like Max or Tyson.  
  
NB: Deal.  
  
**Ray sighs wondering if they made the right decision and hands over the Millennium Star. NB puts it around her neck. There was a flash and out came a girl wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt and a black shirt the when down to her knees. She had knee high boots an golden hair and sapphire eyes. **  
  
???:Where am I?  
  
NB: Your on my notes. You're my Yami.  
  
???: uh okay.  
  
NB: I'll call you Kirara.  
  
Kirara: What ever you want aibou. But why am I here?  
  
NB: I'll explain it to you but do the disclaimers first please?  
  
Kirara: I would be more than happy to but what's a disclaimer?  
  
**Everyone sweatdrop.**  
  
NB: Uh I'll explain it you during the chapter but for today, Kai could you?  
  
Kai: Fine this is that last time. Nagareboshi AKA Hoshi doesn't own Beyblade or any other anime that appears in her story.  
  
NB: Thanks! Now on with the story. Kirara come with me.  
  
Kirara: Okay.  
  
More than meets the Eye  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Well Ray did very well. His skills are improving and he's getting more and more control over his Bit Beast. He may actually get his powers before Tyson does. Ah Kai better shape up or my student will surpass his. Not that Kai going to like that.  
  
I could just hear the crowd roar with excitement. They get excited over this one battle. It was just the beginning. Ray can fight a mean battle but nothing will stop me from reaching me goal. Like many others or even my teammates I fight for something. Though it's silly and isn't the right thing but mine's is revenge. Why? Don't you dare ask me. It something between me, Kai and someone else. More so between me and someone else, but my stubborn brother when and made sure it was part of his business. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
Max was up next. Honestly this battle has had me partly worried. Max wasn't the strongest Blader we had. He had been here longer true but he more of a defense blade and that may not play to his advantage. Kai and I decided that Max first need to learn more about strategy so we let him take lesson from Kenny to do that. But before we could teach him to do more offensive. I took Ray under my wing and Kai was already teaching Tyson. Then came the tournament both of them in fact, the Egypt one and now this one. So Max at the moment was our weakest blader.  
  
You ask about Ray, well Ray is our newest blader but most of the skills come naturally to him. He has a good eye to spot the opponents weakness and can use it to him advantage. From the first lesson I had with him I could tell that this was his game. He could launch a blade like he was pro already. All I had to pretty much do was guide him to become better. And he had already proven that to me.  
  
"Three two one let it rip!"  
  
Jazzman voice snapped me out of my thoughts I guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even heard AJ and Brad announce the stats. I watched as both Beyblades hit the dish. I knew this battle was going to be hard but this can get very nerve ranking when you're up against someone with this kind of power.  
  
Matt, Max's opponent was not a pushover like his brother and his friend Tai was just as hard. I don't know maybe I should have battle in this round. But then again I was the wild card. They were still using the Classical Bowl so I wasn't worrying to much bout the bowl.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"Hey Max," called Matt, "Nice blade but can you take the heat against my Bit Beast Gabumon?"  
  
"We'll just have to find out then huh," said Max. "Draciel!"  
  
At the same time both blades hit each other as the Bit Beast came out. A purple turtle from Max's blade and a blue wolf from Matt's blade, both scratched at each other, trying to push one out of the ring. Back and forth the blades when and in the end it was Max who came out the victor.  
  
"Nice job Max," said Tyson.  
  
Thanks man," he answered back as Jazzman voice came loud clear through the stadium.  
  
"And the Winner is Max another victory to the Bladebreakers as they move on to the quarter-finals!"  
  
Tyson got up and moved towards the ring. It was his turn to take the victory. Both Tai and Tyson walked up to the dish.  
  
"Well we have team leader Tai from the Digital Team 1 to try and claim at least one victory for his team," said AJ, " And his Bit Beast Agumon is no pushover. This bad dinosaur will rock the house."  
  
Digital team 1 Bit Beast: Agumon Special Attack: Pepper Breath Stats: Attack: 4 Defense: 3 Endurance: 2  
  
"Well Tyson is the kind of guy that likes to kick back and doesn't use a strategy. His Bit Beast Dragoon makes a wild storm attack," said Brad.  
  
Bladebreakers Bit Beast: Dragoon Special Attack: Phantom Hurricane and Storm Attack Stats: Attack: 3 Defense: 1 Endurance: 3  
  
"Three two one LET IT RIP," came Jazzman voice.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds when Tyson took the victory. Tai wasn't focused on the battle and Tyson took full advantage of that. It seems that Tai was partly upset about his teammates loss and his mind was on something else, which was probably more important the battle in this case.  
  
"Well that's it! Tyson has won the battle," said Jazzman.  
  
"Great job Tyson," said Kenny. Kai nodded his approval to him as Tyson swell in pride. Hoshi just gave a smile and walked away as Ray congratulated Tyson on his victory. Max just gave his fellow teammate a pat on the back as Dizzi gave her two cent.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Well that wasn't so bad for a first battle. I couldn't help but swell with pride when Hoshi gave me her approval. It felt like heaven. But this is great, we've moved to the semi-finals and knowing my old teammates they would have move too. It seems like they want me back. Not like I'm going to go back.  
  
We all laid all over the hotel room. It was a long and we were all tired for the battles even Kai and Hoshi looked a tad bit tired. If it wasn't the battle it was all the reporters after it. Damn reporters they always want info on the winning team even if it's for the quarterfinals.  
  
Well at least we can all relax for now. Tomorrow is another day.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
**Beep**Beep**Beep**  
  
Damn clock. I took one look at it. It read 7:30. I guess I have to get up then. I could just sleep in but we have a match in the afternoon and I wanted to take this morning to get mentally prepared for it.  
  
All I could do was groan as I got out of bed. Knowing Kai and Hoshi, they were probably up and practicing for that matter. They're always practicing. I wonder why? Oh well that's not my business. Though it's fun to watch Hoshi practices. She's really good. Not to mention cute. Oh no that again. Let's not do that.  
  
I walked out of my room. True to my guess Hoshi and Kai where already up. I wonder what we are doing to do today before the match? "Hello," I said in a cheerful voice.  
  
I got a morning from Hoshi and a grunt from Kai. Now I really see what it means when Max told me that Kai can really be a downer. He's also like this in the morning. Then again. Maybe he's not a morning person. Tyson and Hoshi are the only people who I know can make Kai smile. I was a bit surprise that Tyson could make Kai smile. I don't know I see them looking at each other when they think no one else is looking. I think Hoshi has caught on to what they are doing but it seems she doesn't mind at all. I believe that Kenny and Max don't even have a clue to what's going on. But then again they almost never notice it when it was very obvious in my option.  
  
"So what are we doing to today," I asked.  
  
"Practice," answered Kai.  
  
I sweatdropped. Was that all that all he thought about? I saw Hoshi roll her eyes. I take that as a yes, Kai always does this. I watched as Kai got up and moved towards Tyson, Max, and Kenny's rooms. Kenny and Max were up but I didn't hear anything from Tyson yet. I wonder what Hoshi is doing with the glass of water.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
A big splash could be heard from Tyson's bedroom as both Kai and Hoshi tried to get the young Blue Dragon up. "Why can't Tyson just get up on time with anyone another normal person," asked Kai as he looked at his lover not believing how he could sleep so late. Not even a glass of ice-cold water got him up.  
  
"I don't know," said Hoshi, "this is Tyson we're talking about you know the one that makes new strategy last minute in battles and eats us out of house and home?"  
  
"True."  
  
Ray stuck his head into the room. "Is everything alright," he asked, "I heard a splash of water that's why."  
  
"Everything's fine. Just trying to get Tyson up," said Hoshi with a sigh.  
  
"You think he would be used to it by now," said Max as he and Kenny came into the room as well.  
  
"Yeah I know. But that's Tyson for you," said Kenny.  
  
"He'll never change," said Max.  
  
"I'm going to have to agreed with that," commented Hoshi.  
  
She walked out of Tyson's room grabbing her Beyblade as she went. "Well I'll be at the local practice dish warming up. I'll see you later guys. And Kai good luck with Tyson," she said.  
  
Ray got up too and followed Hoshi, "I'll go with Hoshi. See at the dish guys."  
  
Kenny and Max followed leaving Kai to try and wake up Tyson. "Good Luck Kai," Kenny.  
  
"Yeah we'll see you at practice," said Max.  
  
Kai was a bit shocked that his teammates left him high and dry. But then again he just thought of a very good way to wake Tyson up. Kai almost smack himself for not thinking that earlier.  
  
Kai leaned over Tyson giving his lover a full kiss on the lips. Tyson was a but shocked but never the less returned the kiss. "Glad to see that you're finally awake koi," whispered Kai into Tyson's ears.  
  
Tyson grinned back and replied, "And a good morning to you too Kai Mine[2]. It's not my fault I can't get up in the mornings."  
  
"I know," grinned Kai. "But you should try."  
  
"True," said the Blue Dragon as he smiled at his lover the Fire Phoenix  
  
Tyson got out of bed and quickly got dress. After giving his koi one more kiss on the lips Kai walked out of the room. "See at practice my Blue Dragon," he said as he walked out.  
  
Tyson's heart just flutter when he heard that. He just love that nickname that and the nickname Ty. They were his favorites and no one else could us them. Unless it was Hoshi just trying to get something between them going. Hoshi, Tyson didn't mind, mainly because she was his koi's sister. But also Hoshi was like a sister and mother combine, both to which Tyson had never had.  
  
Tyson gave some thoughts about. Like Ray he saw the Bladebreakers as his new family. Kai was his lover yet like a father to him as Hoshi was like a kid sister and mother. Kenny was that younger brother that was nagging you about something. And Max was like his twin. Tyson stopped for a moment and thought about Ray. Ray was a little hard to discribe being that Tyson didn't know him to well and was just a little bit mysterious.  
  
Tyson gave it some more thought. And the more he thought about the more he decided that he liked Ray as an older brother as Hoshi was like his older sister but both were often a child at heart. Then it hit him, how similar the two were.  
  
They in a way like Kai and himself. Though at first both Kai and him didn't get along they did eventually find love. Tyson then remember a conversation with Hoshi before he got together with Kai. At the time it was just Kai, Hoshi, and himself on the team, the bare minimum. It was also after Michael betrayed the team.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey Tyson why so down," asked Hoshi. In reality she knew the answer but she couldn't tell that to Tyson it would give it away. She did know that deep down both Tyson and Kai did care for each other just didn't want to admit it. She also knew the with Tyson's help Kai would finally show more emotion around other people. Kai showed her his softer side but it wasn't the same. After all she was his sister and it gave her even excuse to see that side.  
  
"Nothing really," answered Tyson.  
  
"Nothing," asked Hoshi, a frown appearing on her face. "The sad look on your face tells me otherwise."  
  
What she said was true. The sad look on Tyson's face was almost alien to the Cheerful Blue Dragon. He just didn't look right with that look on.  
  
Tyson let out a sigh and decided to tell her. I mean who could keep a secret from Hoshi. She was bound to find out sooner or later. Looking at the girl he consider a sister and said, "Hoshi if I tell you, promise me you wouldn't tell Kai or laugh at me about it?"  
  
Hoshi sat down next to him. "Why would I do that Ty?"  
  
Tyson was startled at the nickname. The last time he heard that nickname was right before his parents died. But it was rare that his parents said it in the first place anyway. But he answered Hoshi anyway, "I don't know."  
  
Hoshi just smiled warmly, "I promise I wouldn't tell Kai or laugh at you. I swear it on my honur as a Beyblader and on Nekangel's bit."  
  
Tyson nodded his head in acceptance, "I guess I just realized something I that I thought would have never happen."  
  
Hoshi motioned him to continue. It wasn't like Kai could hear them. After all she inclosed them in a barriar, anyway Kai was out right now. She knew that something was wrong when her brother stormed out of the house. Tyson continued, "I-I think: I'm in-in love with K-Kai Hoshi." His voice was shaking.  
  
Hoshi was a bit taken back. She knew that they cared for each other but this was surprising still to hear it anyway. "Is that what this is about," she asked, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't.  
  
Her thoughts were confirmed when Tyson shook his head. "We kinda got into a fight. I don't know it's just that sometimes he gets me sooooooooo mad. I often wonder why I fell in love with him in the first place."  
  
Hoshi couldn't help but giggle. "You know Tyson things aren't as they seem. Something out outrageous may just be right for you and you only. Others could see it wrong but it's just for you."  
  
Tyson looked at Hoshi, confused at what she meant. "What that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"Isn't obvious," asked Hoshi, "You like Kai but others could find it gross and disgusting but that's them. I for one don't care where who it is if its means my soulmates."  
  
"Yeah but how do you tell that the person you fall in love with is your soulmate," asked Tyson.  
  
"It's rather simple but it's very tricky. I was a fool to fall for Michael but that's off the subject. You can tell are kinds of soulmates. The first one is quite easy. Both soulmates are quite similar in some ways. A little in bit of personality and such so. Some more than others, some quite rare. The second one is quite unusual. In this one both are so different it's hard to believe. Much like you and Kai don't you think?"  
  
Tyson's eyes widen. "You mean?"  
  
Hoshi nodded, "Maybe Tyson. There's always a chance but you'll never know unless you tell Kai how you really feel." She smiled brightly at Tyson. She knew it was going to be alright.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
*Of course,* thought Tyson, *Ray and Hoshi. They are a prefect match for each other. Both have that somewhat mysterious personality, a hidden past, and both are great bladers and well that's all I can think about. Plus Kai said he found Hoshi and Ray together one night cause she drifted off to sleep with Ray. Kai said they looked very cute and is my hunch is right Kai also knows about this. I wonder if Hoshi feels for Ray and if Ray feels the same?*  
  
Tyson looked at the clock and realized he was late. *Oh great,* he thought, *There goes my breakfast.*  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Yay Done!  
  
Kirara: How much sugar did you have this morning, aibou?  
  
NB: None only some goodie-goodie from Maui.  
  
Kai: and that contains how much sugar?  
  
NB: Don't know! ^_^  
  
Ray: Something tells me we should be running right about now.  
  
Kirara: Before this gets messy please review. I would make my aibou happy.  
  
NB: Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

NB: Okay we are back with another chapter of More than meets the Eye.  
  
Ray: So what's happening in the chapter?  
  
NB: Ray-chan you ask me that now. Just read.  
  
Kai: Just hurry up.  
  
Kirara: Don't rush her.  
  
NB: Yeah Kai. Also I marked Kai mine with a [2] That's cause (since I didn't explain this.) I read it in Bester of Death Chibi Curse. Please don't kill me. I rereading it and it would get out and before I knew it, it was on the paper. I didn't meant to put 2 in it was suppose to be 1. Ty way is also where I got Tyson's nickname too. So to Bester of Death if you happen to reading this story. I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
Okay some question that need to be answered. To LingXiaoyu, Aibou means buddy, partner you see it a lot in the Yugioh section cause most Yamis have a thing about calling their lights that. Trust me I'm not the only one with a Yami. Maybe in the Beyblade section I'm or not, but in FF.net I'm sure not. Call me a copycat for getting a Yami but I getting desperate to make sure Kaira doesn't killed me when the next chapter of, Of a Deep Blue, which will be out soon as I finish proof reading it. Hopefully today or tomorrow. Make sure to look for that story too.  
  
Koi has two meanings. The first one is fish. They're very colorful but that's not the meaning I'm using in the story. The second meaning is love. That's the meaning I use in the story.  
  
Maui is an island in the Hawaiian Island Chain. It's big. My aunty brought some goodie-goodie home. It's like ice cream. Really good and a bit sweet.  
  
  
  
Kirara: So you did have sugar.  
  
NB: Not really.  
  
Kai: Please tell me that you didn't have any this morning.  
  
NB: No. Beside don't you trust me?  
  
Kai: At this rate no.  
  
NB: I guess I have to go and get Kaira.  
  
Kai: No yet! I can't face her like this. Beside the chapter she's in doesn't come out for a long.  
  
NB: You think that's going to stop her from seeing you?  
  
Kai: No but!  
  
NB: But what? I'm waiting my dear brother.  
  
Kai: Forget it.  
  
Ray: How long do you think they'll keep that up?  
  
Kirara: Don't know.  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
Ray: I don't think I'll stop anything soon.  
  
Kirara: True. Let's get the story on.  
  
Ray: Yeah. But you got to do the Disclaimers.  
  
Kirara: Fine. My aibou doesn't own Beyblade or any other anime that appears in the story.  
  
  
  
More than meets the Eye  
  
The Bladebreakers walked into the stadium. It was time for their next match they would be up against the Duelist team. They didn't seem harder yet you shouldn't underestimate your opponents just yet.  
  
The Duelist Team consists of three players. Yugi Mouto, team leader, Seto Kaiba, billionaire and team genius and last Joey Wheeler Yugi's best friend. They all had Bit Beast but since the team was new the Bladebreakers didn't know what to expect. I guess it just made the battle more and more interesting.  
  
"So we're up against the Duelist Team," asked Ray as they walked towards the team box.  
  
"Yep," answered Kenny.  
  
Hoshi took her seat on the bench. Kai followed her and also took his seat. Today's order was Max, Ray, then and Tyson. The Duelist team was going in the order of this. Joey, Seto and then Yugi.  
  
"Welcome back all you Beyblade fans," yelled Jazzman.  
  
"We're coming live for the China Tower in downtown Hong Kong," said AJ.  
  
"Actually that would uptown mountains side AJ," said Brad.  
  
"Oh that's right," said AJ.  
  
"Today's battle between the Bladebreakers and the Duelist team," said Jazzman. "Will Max of the Bladebreakers and Joey of the Duelist team please come forward?  
  
Both Max and Joey headed towards the dish and ready their blades.  
  
"Max is the Bladebreakers defensives player," said Brad. "His Bit Beast Draciel isn't always on the defensives side though."  
  
Bladebreakers Max Bit Beast: Draciel Special Attack: Metal Ball Stats: Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Endurance: 3  
  
"Yeah but don't forget the Duelist Team Joey Wheeler. His Bit Beast Baby Dragon is no pushover," said AJ.  
  
Duelist Team Joey: Bit Beast: "Baby" Baby Dragon Special Attack: Fire Breath Stats: Attack: 3 Defense: 2 Endurance: 1  
  
"We'll see. Today the Bladers will be blading the Great Wall of China Dish," said Brad.  
  
The dish shaped like the Great Wall of China just twisted came out of floor. In, out and all round when the loops of the Dish.  
  
"This makes it hard for the Bladers to move around seeing that they'll lose sight of the blades off and on again," said Brad.  
  
"3.2.1 Let it rip," said Jazzman. Both blades hit the dish and started spin around the dish.  
  
"And they're off," said AJ.  
  
"Alright," said Joey, "Hey Max no hard feelings but me and my Bit Beast Baby are going to blow you away."  
  
"That's what you think," said Max. "Draceil Attack!"  
  
The purple Bit Beast of Max's blade came out in a flash and then both blade and Bit Beast disappeared.  
  
"Wha? Where did your blade go," asked Joey looking all over.  
  
"Now Draceil!" The blade appeared behind Joey's Baby giving it no chance to evade the attack. Joey's blade when flying out of the ring.  
  
"Oh man," said Joey. He picked up his beyblade. Looking at Max he gave a thumbs up. "Hey kid you blade pretty well."  
  
"Thanks Joey. You did a good job too," said Max returning the thumbs up with his. Max returned to the bench. It was Ray's turn now.  
  
Ray headed towards the dish. Seto was a powerful opponent and his bit beast was something you shouldn't take lightly. Ray readies his blade. He hoped Seto wasn't as hard as he looked. Ray felt he wasn't ready yet to take someone this powerful. Ray shook his head. There was no time to think like that. The worse he could do was doubt himself right now.  
  
"We have Seto Kaira the billionaire of Kaiba Corp and his Bit Beast the Blue Eyes White Dragon. That Bit Beast is one strong Beast. Its Blue Lightning Attack is sure to whip you out of your seat," said Brad.  
  
Duelist Team Seto Bit Beast: "Blue Eyes" Blue Eyes White Dragon Special Attack: Blue Lightning Stats: Attack: 4 Defense: 1 Endurance: 1  
  
"Now Brad let's not forget the Bladebreakers Ray and his Bit Beast Driger. These two are a wild team that destroy anyone or anything in their path," said AJ.  
  
"Bladers ready," asked Jazzman as both Ray and Seto ready their blades to be launched. "3.2..1 Let it Rip!"  
  
Both blades were launched and hit the dish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Did you think I would be that cruel?)  
  
The blades when around the dish, under the walls of China Wall, around it, hitting each other back and forth. "Blue Eyes it's time to end this ," said Seto. The great dragon appeared for its prison and began to attack Driger.  
  
"Driger Tiger Claw attack," said Ray.  
  
The White Tiger appeared at his master's command. Both Bit Beast gave off enormous amounts of power. Hoshi and Kai both blinked at the power. Never had they seem this much power unless you count when they both practice together. Hoshi's eyes became slits as she thought, *what is this? Driger wasn't showing this much power as it was before.* Kai was think somewhere around the same lines.  
  
//Hoshi when did Driger have this much power?//  
  
/I don't know. Maybe from a strong feeling Ray is experience./  
  
//Could be. Maybe fear or something else.//  
  
/True. Or the only other reason is that it's starting./  
  
//We're probably closer on the second one.//  
  
"Hey chief does Ray have a chance of winning this round," asked Tyson.  
  
Kenny tapped away at his laptop. "Well Tyson to be honest I don't know. Driger is showing huge amounts of power right now, so it's hard to say. But Seto's Blue Eyes is matching this power for power. It's anyone's guess who will win."  
  
Ray on the other hand was surprised at how much power was coming off of Driger. *He never did this before,* thought Ray.  
  
Meanwhile Kai and Hoshi realized who was going to win.  
  
//As much as I don't like to say this.//  
  
/Ray's going to lose. Yes I know./  
  
//Driger will be distracted when transferring the power to Ray, leaving him a wide open for a attack. Even if it doesn't work Driger will be too tired to battle after that. If you remember the same thing happened to us.//  
  
/I remember./  
  
Then suddenly Driger explode into a big green ball and headed straight towards at Ray. Everyone was shocked at this as the Driger when straight through Ray and back to his bit. Seconds after that Driger stopped spinning. *What just happen,* thought everyone excluding Kai and Hoshi.  
  
"Uh I don't know what just happen," said Jazzman. "But the winner of the round is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"What the hell was that," growled Seto as he looked at Ray.  
  
"I don't know," said Ray. He picked up his Beyblade and headed back towards the bench. His mind was in confusion. There were many thoughts running though his head. *Why did that happen and what did Driger do to me,* thought Ray. These were just some thoughts racing through his head.  
  
Hoshi got up to greet Ray. As she walked pass him she said something into his ear, "Don't worry about it Ray," she said, "It was bond to happen sooner or later."  
  
She walked out the arena she need do something. Kai knew where she was going and after all she was only here for this battle to she how her student was doing. She pretty new what was going to happen. Kai was probably going to take Tyson's place or something like that. Just to insure that fact that we won the battle. Then again maybe not. Who knew?  
  
What Hoshi said just left Ray even more confused on what she meant. Was she saying that he probably would have lose one day? He knew that was true or was it what Driger did was what she meant? *Sometimes Hoshi,* he thought, *I wish that you would stop talking in riddles and just give me a straight answers.* Then Ray image Hoshi saying something along the lines of, "Now if I gave you an answer to everything what would the use of asking you anything? There are just some things you got to figure out by yourself."  
  
So maybe this was something he needed to figure out. But right now, he felt even more lost then when he was still with the White Tigers.  
  
Ray snapped out of his thoughts as Jazzman began to count down the start of the battle. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely noticed that the battle had almost begun.  
  
He watched in silent as Tyson and Yugi launched their beyblades. Surprising he knew that Tyson was going to win. Yugi maybe the King of Games and a good blader but something told Ray that he was going to lost the battle anyway. No matter how hard Yugi tried. In this battle, Tyson was better and faster. He was going to win.  
  
~*~Later~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Well I was right. I don't know how but I was right. Tyson won and we moved on to the semi-finals. I also heard that the White Tigers also moved up to the semi-finals.  
  
I walked outside. It was nighttime. The sun had set just minutes ago, leaving a orange reddish colored sky. I launched my blade at a tree. I may have been defeated today but I need to get better. As someone said before, 'Practice makes prefect.'  
  
I must have launched Driger for about a hour when a hand gripped my shoulder. "Stop it right now," came a voice.  
  
I turned around to see Hoshi right behind me. "Look Ray if you're upset that you lose the battle today then don't. Forget about it there was nothing you could do about it. Beside it would do us any good if you and Driger are tried for tomorrow's match. And the last thing I need right now is for you to get sick, Ray."  
  
Maybe Hoshi was right. It wouldn't do me or the team any good if I was sick or if I was too tired to fight. I put Driger away in my pocket. Hoshi smiled at me and we both walked into the hotel we were staying at. So maybe tomorrow I can try again and win the match. I'm sure Hoshi will be proud of that. Maybe one day I'll tell her how I feel. But until then I'll just enjoy the time I have with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray: Well that was pretty good. I wonder why Driger did that?  
  
Kirara: Don't know. As Hoshi about that.  
  
Ray: Where did they go?  
  
Kirara: Funny they were here a moment ago.  
  
Ray: Well before anyone forgets, don't forget to review. More reviews, more chapters. But the next one will have to wait cause Hoshi's trying to finish the Of a Deep Blue chapter.  
  
Kirara: Where did you think they when?  
  
Ray: Just about anywhere. We some try the Beyblade dish. Maybe they're practicing.  
  
Kirara: Okay.  
  
Ray: Uh we got to go. So bye for now.  
  
Kirara: Don't forget to review or I'll be force to hurt you. 


	7. Chapter 7

NB: Here the next chapter of More than Meet the Eye.  
  
Ray: What are you doing in this chapter?  
  
NB: I can't tell you yet. But don't hate me Ray-chan!  
  
Ray: I could never hate you. But why do you ask?  
  
NB: It's was painful for me to write that part. **Breaks down and tears are coming out anime style.**  
  
Ray: Hoshi are you alright?  
  
NB: No I just can't believe I wrote that!  
  
Ray: Write what?  
  
Kirara: If you let us get on with the story I'll find out.  
  
Ray: Oh okay. Uh Kirara could start the story then?  
  
Kirara: With pleasure. My Aibou doesn't own any anime that will appear in this fic.  
  
More than meets the Eye  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Well last night came and when. Now it's morning. I don't why but I knew that Ray was up last night training. Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep. Oh I don't know anymore? Are my feelings for genuine or are they just a lie? This is too confusing. Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
I got out of bed. Today was the semi-finals. We were versing what team was it? Uh I think it was the Magic Knight Girls. Hm I wonder were they got a name like that? Oh well. Why don't we find out more about them?  
  
I walked over to Kenny's room.  
  
"Hey Kenny," I called. Moments later he open his door.  
  
"Yeah Hoshi?"  
  
"Could you bring up the information of the team we are versing today?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kenny typed away on his laptop, being careful not to wake Dizzi since they had a rough night. In a few moments the information began to come up.  
  
Kenny pushed his glasses up a bit, "Well it said that we are versing the Magic Knight Girls. Their leader is Hikaru and the there are two more players, which are her friends, Fuu and Umi. They're pretty strong and they all have Bit Beast too. So we're at a level game here. No one really knows how strong their Bit Beast really are. They haven't use them in their first couple of matches."  
  
"So should we worry," asked Hoshi.  
  
"Not really. If worst come to worst we could throw you or Kai in," answered Kenny.  
  
"Yeah but Kai doesn't want to put me or himself in until the finals. That why we surprise them with two people they've never seen play or rarely seemed play," said Hoshi.  
  
"That's also true," said Kenny.  
  
"So in other words we're winging it," she said.  
  
"That's about it," said Kenny.  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She need to get ready for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still didn't understand what Driger did yesterday. His thought were still mixed and match. What happened yesterday didn't make any sense.  
  
"Ray," came Tyson's voice from the other side of the door, "Breakfast is ready and if you don't come I get your breakfast."  
  
Ray broke a weak smile. "Forget it Tyson you can't have my breakfast. Beside I'll be right out."  
  
Ray got up. Well what ever Driger did to him must have been important. He would live right now he needed to make sure that Tyson didn't get his breakfast.  
  
~*~The Battling Arena~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers walked into the arena. They had just watch the White Tigers take their lead to the finals. So if (Kai: There's no if in my team. It'll be they WILL win. Unless they want more training. Bladebreakers: No! NB: Kai stop tensing them!) they won they would face the White Tigers in the finals. They knew now they couldn't lose.  
  
They were going with Max first then Tyson and then Ray. Umi was up first for her team then it was Fuu and following her was Hikaru. Max step up to the dish. This time it was the Great Wall of China dish. Unlike the last few battle dish this one was shaped like the Great Wall of China except it coiled around and around, twisting and turning around.  
  
Max watched his opponent walk up the dish. The most unusual thing about her Beyblade and launcher was that was on a sword with a dragon on the sword. Her Beyblade was a deep blue that reminded Max of the ocean. His opponent herself reminded Max of the ocean. Her blue hair flowed behind her like it was in water, her blue eyes and just the air around her gave her a feeling like water. Max could have sworn he could hear a the roar of the ocean and at the same time a roar of a dragon. *What was her name ah that right Umi that mean sea or ocean water. Funny how that name suits her well,* thought Max as he watched Umi read her Beyblade.  
  
"3.2..1 Let it rip," said Jazzman.  
  
Max barely anytime to realize that the battle was about to begin. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear AJ and Brad announce the stats. Max launched his Beyblade.  
  
"Celes water dragon attack," called Umi. Suddenly a dragon rose from Umi's Beyblade. A vicious water attack headed towards Max's Beyblade.  
  
"Draciel defense movers now," yelled Max.  
  
Draciel barely evaded Umi's water dragon attack. *Whoa,* thought Max, *that was too close for comfort.* "Draciel now," yelled Max.  
  
Draciel raced towards Umi's Beyblade. Celes barely dodge it and moved to the right with Draciel right behind him. Up and down and all around these Beyblades when over the turn, around the corners. Draciel suddenly stop. Celes when right pass her and Draciel made her move then. Celes went flying out of the dish and landed right next to Umi's feet.  
  
"No way," said Umi. "How could I lose?" She picked up her Beyblade. Looking at Max she said, "Nice match Max. I look forward for the next time we battle and I'll beat that time."  
  
Max picked up Draciel, "Sure thing Umi. I look forward to see you again too."  
  
Max walked back to the box. Tyson jumped on him happily saying, "Nice job Maxie."  
  
"Thanks Tyson," he said, "Good luck with your match too."  
  
"Hey I don't need luck," said Tyson confidently. Hoshi rolled her eyes at how Tyson sounded and Kai was smirking at his lover voice. Tyson bounced up to the dish.  
  
His opponent was a tall blond haired girl. Tyson could have sworn that the wind began to pick up when she walked on the blading area. Her launcher was similar to her teammate Umi. It too was a sword. But this sword was twice her height and looked rather heavy. Yet she carried it with ease. Tyson thought he heard a flutter of wings and wind rush pass him. He looked at his opponent she reminded him of the wind in a way.  
  
"This is Fuu of the Magic Knight Girls," said AJ. "She's a tough opponent though she uses more of the defense. Windam her Bit Beast is a large wind bird that will blow you away."  
  
Stats: Fuu Bit Beast: Windam Special Attack: Green Tornado Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Endurance: 2  
  
"Well Tyson of the Bladebreakers is the kind of guy that likes to kick back and wing the match, which is cool but dangerous. His Bit Beast Dragoon has a mean storm attack," said Brad.  
  
Tyson: Bit Beast: Dragoon Special Attack: Storm Attack Attack: 3 Defense: 1 Endurance: 3  
  
"Bladers ready," said Jazzman.  
  
Tyson and Fuu ready their blades, waiting for the count down. "3...2..1 Let it rip," came Jazzman's voice. Both blades hit the dish and sped off.  
  
Back and forth these blades when, over and under all the curves of the dish, hitting each other as sparks flew everywhere. Marks were created from the blades as they continued to race around the dish. "Dragoon storm attack," yelled Tyson.  
  
"Dodge it Windam," said Fuu. Windam moved out of the way as Tyson's Dragoon when racing at him. Once again sparks began to fly as the Beyblades hit each other. Then it was over Windam took a hit and the focus was so powerful that hit when flying out of the ring. It passed Tyson and headed straight towards the Bladebreakers box.  
  
Before anyone could stop it or react Windam hit Ray on the arm with full focus. Pain exploded through Ray's arm as he fell to floor. This wasn't the first thing he felt pain but this time Ray could have swore that his arm was broken. He had taken beatings before but never once did his bones break from it. Ray blinked back the tears; he promised himself a while ago that he would never cry again from physical pain.  
  
Hoshi was at Ray's side in seconds. Everyone was too stunned by what happened to Ray to notice a soft glow over come Hoshi and Ray.  
  
Ray blinked suddenly the pain didn't seem so strong as it before. But it still hurt. Hoshi looked at Kai, you could see the worry in her eyes. He nodded in silent agreement. Hoshi helped Ray up, "C'mon let go to see how bad you're wound is. Kai will battle for you."  
  
Ray got up with some support from Hoshi. Together they walked out of the stadium. Across the others side of the dish the Magic Knight Girls looked worried. Fuu was probably the most worried since it was her Beyblade who cause this problem.  
  
"Well then this match goes to the Bladebreakers," he said.  
  
"Well now to get up with the next match. It's team leader verse team leader. It's Hikaru from the Magic Knight Girls and Kai from the Bladebreakers," said AJ.  
  
"Yes sir re this is going to be a hot battle as fire and fire met in the ring. Hikaru's Bit Beast Rayearth can turn up the heat in any battle," said Brad.  
  
Hikaru Bit Beast: Rayearth Special Attack: Fire Arrows Attack: 3 Defense: 1 Endurance: 3  
  
"Well we can't forget that Kai's Bit Beast Dranzer is just as strong and powerful," said AJ.  
  
Kai: Bit Beast: Dranzer Special Attack: Fire Arrows Attack: 3 Defense: 2 Endurance: 3  
  
"To make it even more freakier they both use the same attack," said Brad. "So it comes down to all skill all the way."  
  
"This is going to be a fierce battle," agreed AJ.  
  
Kai walked up the battling dish. He watched as another girl came up. This one had fiery red hair and eyes. She was rather short for her age and didn't look too strong up Kai knew not to underestimate your opponent unless you really want to lose. He could also tell that she did a bit of martial arts as Kai also noticed that there was a fire aura around her. He took out his Beyblade and loaded it into his launcher. He would have to watch this girl.  
  
"3...2...1 Let it rip," came Jazzman's voice.  
  
Kai pulled his ripcord as hard as he could. Dranzer flew into the dish and started to race around the dish. Hikaru's Rayearth soon followed Dranzer's trail as they raced around the dish hitting each other. The heat increase around the dish area as fire hit fire. A fire wolf/lion and a fire phoenix. Two strong creatures that were ranked as powerful bit beasts.  
  
"Dranzer fire arrows," yelled Kai. The great red phoenix rose from her bit and headed towards the opponent.  
  
"Counter it Rayearth with your fire arrows," said Hikaru. A wolf/lion also rose from his bit. Both Beyblade hit each other full force and there was a blinding light as they collided, fire against fire. Kai and Hikaru shield their eyes from the light.  
  
As the light and dust cleared there was only one Beyblade still spinning, Dranzer. In the end it came down to pure strength and skill and Dranzer was the victor.  
  
"Wow what a powerful performance," said Brad.  
  
"I'll agreed," said AJ.  
  
Off in the crowd in the stands stood an all too familiar silhouette. Hoshi grinned at her brother's victory. She had dropped Ray at the hospital and came back to see the last battle as Ray asked her to find out how it when. She arrived as Kai and Hikaru launch their Beyblade. It was a terrific battle. Now she had to get back to Ray to tell him and she kept her promise, especially for Ray.  
  
Hoshi turned around and closed her eyes. The wind blew her hair behind her as the sun shined on her from the opened door. "Nice battle bro," she said softly. "Now let's help we can pull something like that tomorrow against the White Tigers cause we are going need. Especially for me and Ray."  
  
Hoshi looked up at the sky. Painful memories came back to her. The battle between the White Tigers was more than the bitter rivalry. One of them did something to her and she just can't forgive and forget. It was also for Ray. She didn't want him to go back to that way of life. No one deserved that life though she could probably think of a few.  
  
She walked out of the stadium as she heard her teammates celebrate the victory. She needed to tell Ray anyway how to battle when. Hoshi never noticed the little star falling behind her. Wishes are granted time-to- time. It's just a matter of waiting for them, just like love...  
  
~*~  
  
**NB still crying.**  
  
Ray: Hoshi there it's okay. I'm not mad at you for hurting me.  
  
NB: That's not the point I hurt you!  
  
Ray: **sigh** Hoshi stop.  
  
**NB stopped crying**  
  
Ray: I don't hate you and I never will. I'm not mad at you for hurting me and don't feel so bad about it.  
  
NB: Really?  
  
Ray: Hai.  
  
**NB glomps Ray.**  
  
NB: Arigato Ray-chan  
  
Kirara: We'll leave these two alone. Incase you don't know Hoshi doesn't like writing parts when she has to hurt Ray. I wasn't around this time so she had to write it and as you see she was in a bit of distress. So all you need to do now to make her feel even better is just review. Ray will take care of the rest of that.  
  
So REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

NB: Yay! another chapter of More than Meets the Eye.  
Kirara: The final battle of the Asian Tournament.  
NB: To LingXiaoyu Uh to answer your question you see I can't write fight scenes and keep up the work with DB and your new story "Mission of the Dammed.  
  
**Ray walks in*  
NB: RAY! **Glomps Ray**  
Ray: Hi Hoshi. So how the chapter coming along.  
NB: ^_^ Really good. Almost done with the Asian tournament. I say one-two more chapters.  
Ray: So then it's the America Tournament next?  
NB: Yep! After a month rest and training of course.  
Ray: Training?  
NB: You think Kai going to let us rest for a month and then go the America Tournament without any training?  
Ray: No.  
NB: So training!  
Ray: Oh.  
Kirara: I'll leave these two lovebirds alone. Hoshi doesn't own Beyblade or any other anime that will appear in this story.  
More than meets the Eye  
  
The Bladebreakers all sat in the living room. They were discussing there up coming match with the White Tigers. Hoshi sat in the corner with her eyes closed thinking of something. Ray knew whatever Hoshi was thinking it was worrying her. She hadn't said anything else since they started.  
  
Then Kenny brought up the most important topic. Who was battling whom?  
  
Kai looked at Kenny and simply said, "I'm versing Michael."  
  
Everyone but Hoshi looked at Kai a bit shock. They all thought he would verse Lee if anything else.  
  
Then Hoshi spoke up for the first time, "I want either Mariah or Lee if they are beyblading or who ever comes up first."  
  
The eyes turned to Hoshi. They thought she wasn't going to say anything for the rest of the meeting.  
  
Kenny turned his attention back to his laptop and since Dizzi was taking a nap he typed away on his laptop looking for something. "Well," he said, "I think we are versing Lee, Mariah, and Michael cause they are the strongest the White Tigers have to offer against use. So I think we should use Tyson or Ray as our last player cause Max I honestly don't think if you were to battle one of them you wouldn't last. You also had been in training with me, so you had little time to battle and practice. Ray and Tyson have been training with Hoshi and Kai all this time. No hard feeling right?"  
  
Max nodded he understood. "No hard feelings Kenny. I know it's probably true."  
  
Hoshi glanced at Ray and very softly she asked him, "Ray are you up to facing your old team?"  
  
Again the attention returned to Hoshi. Ray was surprised as every one looked at Hoshi. Even Kai looked interested. "W-what," stammer a prettied shocked Ray.  
  
Hoshi sighed and looked at Ray, "I asked you if you were to face your old teammates could you pull the ripcord and fight whole heartedly? If you were to face the very people who somewhat befriend you and fight back for the first time. You know them for all your life, could you pulled the ripcord of your Beyblade and attack them? If you don't fight whole heartedly there is also a risk you can lose Driger for good."  
  
Silence loomed of the room. Ray was being filled with different emotions. Hoshi continued, "Ray don't get me wrong. I believe you can do it. But the question is can you believe that you can do it."  
  
Ray finally spoke up, " I don't know. I mean I probably could but a part of me still thinks of them as my friends." He looked down at the ground feeling ashamed. Hoshi at the same time closed her eyes and stood up. She headed towards the door.  
  
Still ever so softly she said, "Ray come with me. We need to talk about a few things before this tournament is over."  
  
She grabbed her coat and then walked out. Ray nodded and grabbed his own coat. "Kai are we going to let them talk," asked Tyson.  
  
"Yes," said Kai, "Hoshi is going to set Ray on the right track hopefully."  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Ray caught up to Hoshi. She was actually just standing on a bridge over a small lake. She leading on it as she looked at the water as a small flower from another tree felling down. In front of them the sun was being to set coloring the sky with its colors. "Hoshi," he said.  
  
"Ray I know that things are different from what you know. This life is different than from the one you lived with the White Tigers. You have as many questions as I do. Answer mine's and I'll answer yours."  
  
She turned around and looked at Ray right in the eyes. Sapphire met golden- amber again as both heart and soul met. Ray she said finally, "Do you regret joining the Bladebreakers?"  
  
Ray shook his head breaking the contract. "No I don't Hoshi. I don't regret meeting you, Kai, Tyson, Max, or Kenny."  
  
"You do know you can always leave if you want to?"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"Then why are you worried about that?"  
  
Hoshi looked away. "It's something you wouldn't understand just yet Ray. I don't even know myself."  
  
There was silent as the sun began to crawl under its covers, known as the sea. Finally Ray decided to speak up, "Hoshi do you know what Driger did to me when we versed the Duelist Team?"  
  
Hoshi didn't answer at first. Then she answered him. "I do. But it's something you shouldn't worried about right now. Wait until after this tournament to find out what it is really about."  
  
"Can you at least tell me what Driger did? You seem to know more about this than I could image."  
  
Hoshi let out a small sigh. Somehow she knew that Ray was going to ask that question. No use hiding the truth from him anymore. Ray was bound to find out sooner or later. She just didn't expect it to happen so fast. I mean Tyson had been with them longer and he still hasn't gotten the gift of Dragoon yet. Ray on the other hand had been with them only for a few months and boom, he's got the gift of Driger already. At the most Hoshi wasn't expecting this to happen for another year. Driger must have thought this was the right time and that Ray would be need this gift some time soon.  
  
Hoshi let out another small sigh. Here goes nothing. Turning towards Ray she said to tell a tale of the Bit Beast that little knew about.  
  
"Ray there are some things that can't be explained. Some hidden in the past, buried in the sand of times, some are granted the power, and some are not. The Bit Beast are more than just tools. They are apart of your soul. You are one in the same with you Bit Beast. You see Ray it isn't you who choose the Bit Beast, the Bit Beast choose you. They're like you guardian angel, who is sworn to protect you and they do a pretty good job. They only ask for a few things in return. Like don't lose them or don't disappoint them. By the way only way to disappoint them is to give in after losing a fight and not getting back up. That's why I warned you about that after your battle with Seto."  
  
Ray was short of words. He never knew that. He was about to ask something when Hoshi cut him off again.  
  
"You can control the Bit Beast but you can't make them listen to your *every* word. They do know right and wrong too. If you tell them to destroy themselves they won't. The Bit Beast is someone that shouldn't be left in someone hands so easily. They hold a great deal of power if you know how to control it. You see Ray the secret to the Bit Beast is that you become like them."  
  
Ray was short of words before but now he was dead shocked. He had never knew that. "Is that dangerous," he questioned.  
  
Hoshi shook her head, "If anything it's the best thing in the world that can happened to you. Then again you can see it as a curse too. What Driger did to you is the same thing that happened to me. You now possess the power of Driger, the White Tiger. You have control over the elements he control such as the earth and lightning. You will time to time as be able to shift from you human form which is the one you are in now to another form that looks a lot like Driger. His speed, grace and cat-like features will all come to you."  
  
This was too much for Ray. His head was spinning from all the information. "But what about Max, Kenny, Tyson, Kai and you?"  
  
Hoshi gave a small giggle, "Kenny can take the power of Dizzi but he has chosen not to and Dizzi wasn't going to force him. Max and Tyson have yet to receive their powers and Kai already has his."  
  
"You?"  
  
In a soft whisper, "I have mind also, but mind is different from yours and Kai's. I have the power of the Bit Beast Nekangel but there is something else to it. Something that I rather explain to you."  
  
"So what powers do you and Kai have and what powers would Tyson and Max have?"  
  
"Much like their Bit Beast. Max should be a water and earth. Tyson would be air, storm, and lightning. Kai had fire, air and for some odd reason darkness too. I have all the elements and light. Darkness is the only one I can't control."  
  
"All the elements."  
  
"Long story don't ask."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Silent sat with them for the next few minutes. Then Ray spoke again. "So your telling me I can do things that worked with Lightning and the Earth?"  
  
"Something like that," answered Hoshi. "I'll teach you to control it but for now it's going to have to wait until the finals are over."  
  
"What are we going to do after the Asian Tournament is over?"  
  
"Probably wait and train a bit and then headed out to the America Tournament in America. Depends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Finally Hoshi turned and faced Ray again. "Ray let's win this tournament."  
  
Ray nodded. Never more did he want to win a tournament like this one. Well this was his first tournament but who cared. "Yeah," he said. Hoshi greeted that with s smile as Ray felt his spirit lighten. It was always good to see Hoshi smile. It made him feel happy.  
  
"Alright. Now that settle, let's go back inside before we get sick. I rather not have Kai tell about staying about cold again," said Hoshi.  
  
Ray smiled back at her. It made Hoshi go weak at the knees. "Sure thing," he said. They walked back inside. They need to get ready for their match tomorrow against the White Tigers.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers walked into the stadium. Today was the day. The finals of the Asian Tournament and them going up against their long time rivals the White Tigers. "Well congratulation for making it this far," came a voice from right next to them. It sounded like the person was walking towards them.  
  
They all turned around to find Mr. Dickenson walking towards them. "Mr. D," said Tyson. They were all a bit shocked to see him here and now.  
  
"Hello Tyson," said Mr. Dickenson. "You should all be proud of making this far in the tournament. I know you can win this."  
  
They all nodded expect Kai who just walked over to the box. They would be sending out Ray, Hoshi, and Kai to battle whom ever was battling for the White Tigers.  
  
"Well we are here for the final battle of the Asian Tournament," said BJ.  
  
"We're all the way up in the China Tower in the mountains of China. Can you believe all the fans that are here," said AJ.  
  
"Well they are here to see this final battle AJ," said Brad.  
  
Jazzman walked out on to his little stage. "Alright fans today we have the final battle of the Asian Tournament. We have the last years champions the White Tigers and this years newcomers and old rivals of the White Tigers; the Bladebreakers."  
  
"This is going to be one hot battle Brad," said AJ, "now I don't know that much about these Bladebreakers. But rumors on the streets are that they a main rival of the White Tigers."  
  
"That's right AJ. These Bladebreakers are well known on the streets. The latest rumor would be the Ray; the newest member of the Bladebreakrs was a former White Tiger. I wonder how that will affect this battle."  
  
"We have a surprise for both team," said Jazzman. "Since both teams have five players and we wanted to give this a grand finale both teams would be using five players instead of three. So there will be five rounds with one round each instead of the normal three rounds with three battle each."  
  
Everyone looked shocked. The fans were probably the first people to recover. They started cheering. "Well that was unexpected," said Kenny.  
  
"Really," said Hoshi. "You think?" There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Ray turned to Kai, "So Kai what are we going to do?"  
  
Kai looked across to the White Tigers. He watched their every movement. "We'll go as they decided. Hoshi you taken who ever comes first, Mariah or Lee. Ray you can chose. I still want Michael. Tyson you take who ever is left after Hoshi, so Lee or Mariah unless Ray wants to take one of them. Max you can do the same as Ray."  
  
Hoshi nodded confirming Kai's orders. Ray looked at Max. "So Max who do you want?"  
  
"I'll take Gary unless you want him," said the turtle.  
  
Ray shook his head, "You can have him. That leave me with Kevin."  
  
The Bladebreakers watched as Gary walked up to the dish. Quietly Kai said, "Max you're up."  
  
Max walked up to the battle dish. He took out his Draciel Beyblade. He knew that his teammates where counting on him. There was no way he was going to lose this battle.  
  
"First up is Gary from the White Tiger," said AJ. "He can be mean blader and his Bit Beast makes that statement."  
  
Stats: White Tigers Gary Bit Beast: Galzzly Attack: 4 Defense: 3 Endurance: 1  
  
But can he stand up to Max and his Draciel," asked Brad.  
  
Stats: Bladebreakers Max Bit Beast: Draciel Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Endurance: 3  
  
"Bladers ready? 3..2..1 let it rip," said Jazzman.  
  
Gary and Max's Beyblade hit the dish and when back and forth. They went all around the classical dish.  
  
"You're going down Max," said Gary.  
  
"No way," yelled back Max. "I'm not going to lose this battle."  
  
Rage began to fill Gary. Kai and Hoshi both gasped as they felt a power coming from Gary growing fast. "What is that fool doing," asked Kai.  
  
"Looks like he manage to tap into his power of his bit beast without receiving the gift first. That fool he can be killed," said Hoshi.  
  
Ray looked at Hoshi and asked, "What's going to happen to Max?"  
  
Hoshi looked back at Ray, "If Max isn't careful he'll lose this battle before it can really start. That one of the things that can happen if you don't learn how to control your powers or haven't fully receive."  
  
"So Max is in trouble huh?"  
  
"Yup. But if he plays it right he'll make it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow this is sure an intense battle," said AJ.  
  
"I agree," said Brad. "I guess the bitter rivalry between these two team are what making this a great battle."  
  
"What do you think Lee," asked Mariah. "Who do you think is going to win?"  
  
"Gary of course," said Lee. He glared at Kai across the battle dish. Kai sensing this glared back. All the while Michael was trying to get Hoshi's attention. She of course was ignoring him. All the while Michael was doing that Ray suddenly fill with jealousy. Yes there was just a plenty of bitter rivalry going between these two teams. You would have to be blind if you couldn't see that.  
  
"Draciel attack him," said Max.  
  
"Galzzly attack back," yelled an enraged Gary.  
  
Both bladders hit each full force. Hoshi bit her lip. "Now it's down to a battle of strength. That's isn't good. Max isn't strong at offences." Off to her side Ray and Kai nodded in agreement.  
  
This battle just went from bad to worse.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: That was a good chapter.  
  
Ray: So now I have powers in this story?  
  
NB: Yep!  
  
Kirara: Aibou did you have any sugar lately.  
  
NB: Only in the morning it should have worn off by now.  
  
Kirara: How much?  
  
NB: Five cookies at 4 in the morning. Two pieces of chocolate after that. Four more cookies when I got home and some sour patch kids and sour apples.  
  
Kirara: O.O  
  
Ray: O.O  
  
Kirara: That much?!  
  
NB: Yeah. I need the sugar early this morning and my brother offered the sour patch kids and I opened the sour apples.  
  
Ray: Why did you need the sugar?  
  
NB: I had to walked ten miles for the Great Aloha Run this morning. Mom dragged me out of bed at four in the morning.  
  
Kirara: Then shouldn't you be asleep or at least tired?  
  
NB: That what the sugar was for! ^_^  
  
Kirara: Okay.  
  
NB: Yeah Kaira probably sleeping right now. I dragged her on the walk too.  
  
Ray: Uh I'm not going to ask. But please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

NB: Final battle. Wow. Did we go that fast?  
  
Ray: Yup.  
  
NB: Okay let's get down to business.  
  
To Oliver Killer  
  
Look I love the reviews. But if you don't have anything good to say or write please don't write it. It's your own option that you think Hoshi is a mary sue. I respect that. Like I said it's your own option. I don't which definition you think Hoshi is but I can tell you I try not to make her a mary sue. If you think she's one because she is based on me then think again. The only part of her that is REALLY based on me is little and I mean little bits of my personality. If you think she's one because you see her as one of those perfect little girls then you're wrong again. She's isn't if you stick around to the story you'll see that she isn't. I wouldn't say much cause that'll ruin it for the others but there is a dark side to her past. It's all a mask. She's Kai sister for crying out loud. You should know from that, that she's like her brother and rather keep everything, her past, her feelings, ect to herself. It was the way she was brought up. But please keep on reading if you like. I don't mean to offend you but this really puts a dent in my pride and I don't like it. So like I said, if you don't have anything good to say please don't say it at all. Thank you.  
  
**Kai walks in, Ray sneaks out.**  
  
NB: Hi Kai!  
  
Kai: Happy Birthday. Here. (It was actually my birthday was two days ago and I wanted to post these chapter but fanfiction.net would let me post for some reason. But that's not stopping me from celebrating my birthday since I wrote these notes for two days ago.)  
  
NB: **Open the gift** Dinner for two anywhere and an endless supply of aspirin?!  
  
Kai: That's for dealing with Tyson when he gets on your nerves. I noticed that you were running a bit low on them.  
  
NB: Thank you Kai!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Your welcome.  
  
NB: Good cause you need to the disclaimers cause Kirara disappeared sometime this morning and isn't back yet.  
  
Kai: Since it's your birthday I'll it.  
  
NB: **Hugs Kai** Thanks Kai. You're the best fic brother any girl could have.  
  
Kai: I know I know. My fic sister doesn't own anything but herself and her Bit Beast.  
  
More than meets the Eye  
  
There was a look of worry on Ray, Kai and Hoshi's face. They knew that the battle was going from bad to worse. Everything seem to slow down as Gary's blade went for what seemed like that last kill. The entire stadium watched as Gary's Beyblade hit Draciel and send her flying. There was a look of shocked on Max's face as Draciel hit the ground not too far from him.  
  
"And the winner is Gary from the White Tigers," said Jazzman.  
  
Max picked up his Beyblade. There was a look of disappointment on his face. He didn't know that Gary was that strong.  
  
"That's okay Maxie," said Kenny.  
  
"Okay," he said sadly.  
  
Mariah walked up to the dish. "You're up Hoshi," said Kai. Hoshi looked up. It was Mariah she was facing. She let out a sigh. This was going to be a hard battle. She never went up against Mariah before but she knew how she battle. *I'm going to have watch Mariah. She's uses her claws, but two can play at that game,* thought Hoshi. No one noticed that Hoshi had that same cat look that Mariah was wearing. Her teeth, which now looked like a pair of fangs, were bared and her eyes became slits. She was calling the power of her bit beast. She would need it in this battle. Mariah was the toughest opponent she would face. They knew each other weakness and countered each of their strengths. Two cat spirits were meeting for the first time in the same dish. One intense battle was coming.  
  
"Next up is Mariah from the White Tigers," said AJ. "She's got some mad skills and her Bit Beast, Galux uses her claws to scratch out their opponents."  
  
Stats: White Tigers Mariah Bit Beast: Galux Special Attack: Cat Scratch Attack: 4 Defense: 2 Endurance: 4  
  
"We can't forget her opponent, Hoshi of the Bladebreakers. This girl can destroy her opponents just as fast she can pull her ripcord. Her Bit Beast Nekangel has the same power as Mariah. These two meet with the same strengths and weakness in this dish. It's like putting yourself against yourself," said Brad.  
  
Stats: Bladebreakers Hoshi Bit Beast: Nekangel Special Attack: Cat Punch Attack: 4 Defense: 2 Endurance: 4  
  
Hoshi walked up to the dish. She took out her Beyblade. Time to forget everything and focus on the battle. No time for chitchat and other thoughts. "Well I finally meet the infamous Hoshi of the Bladebreakers," said Mariah. There was a small smirk on her face. Hoshi just scowled at her.  
  
"And if it isn't the female strength behind the White Tigers Mariah," she shot back.  
  
Mariah tossed back her hair. "Of course I seem to be the only female."  
  
The anger within Hoshi grew, "And that's suppose to mean?"  
  
Mariah just smirk, "You're certainly not a lady with those looks. You look better as the bearded lady at the circus."  
  
//Calm down Hoshi.//  
  
/I know./  
  
//Well then calm down.//  
  
/I'm trying./  
  
Hoshi cut off her link with Kai. She knew that he was right. Getting angry wasn't going to help her at all.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3..2...1 Let it rip," yelled Jazzman.  
  
Hoshi and Mariah launched their Beyblades. Both Galux and Nekangel hit each other as they spun around the dish. They both could feel the hatred and anger from their mistresses. Back and front they when. It wasn't hard to see the hatred from the two girls. Sparks flew through the sky as neither girl was going to back down.  
  
"Why don't you give it up," said Mariah, "You're going to lose."  
  
Hoshi growled at her, "I'm not backing down from this fight. So quit the chitchat and let's finish this battle."  
  
Off to the sidelines Michael was planning something in his head. He wasn't about to lose this tournament. Without anyone noticing he glowed a soft golden color. But then again to anyone else it was harsh golden color.  
  
Out in the battle dish Hoshi felt a chill go down here spine. Without warning a burst of memories explode. Not the kind of good memories that most children have when they are young. But a miss match of every bad memory you can have. From nightmares you had when you were a kids to physical and mental pain. Hoshi being Hoshi that was never good. In the dish her Beyblade was slowing down bit by bit. Mariah was already noticing that little fact. Now Mariah maybe be mean and a bit cruel at times but she was fair time to time. She wanted a fair battle with the infamous Hoshi of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea," she yelled across to Hoshi. Near the Bladebreakers box, the rest of the Bladebreakers were noticing the change.  
  
//Hoshi what's wrong?//  
  
/It hurts Kai. I can't take the pain./  
  
//Sis the pain you're feeling is nothing more but an illusion. It's not real. You're battling Mariah sis this is a Beyblade battle not someone hurting you.//  
  
/I-I can't./  
  
//You can.//  
  
Ray look at Kai and Hoshi. It was almost like he was talking her without moving his lips and Hoshi was understanding every word. But what ever Kai was doing it wasn't working. Hoshi looked like she was in a great deal of pain and her Beyblade was slowing down. Soon it would stop completely. That wouldn't be good. *I wish I could help,* thought Ray. Unknown to him he was glowing a soft green color.  
  
What's going on? Ray suddenly noticed that something was going on.  
  
//Ray?//  
  
Kai is that you?  
  
//But how oh never mind.//  
  
What's going on?  
  
//Well let's just say you're tapping into your powers. As for Hoshi she's saying that she's feeling pain but there's nothing happening to her.//  
  
what?!  
  
//That's right. But I can't convince her another wise.//  
  
Hoshi?  
  
/R-Ray?/  
  
Hey. Yeah it's me. Hoshi listen carefully. I don't know what going within you. But it's not real. You need to snap out of it.  
  
/It hurts too much./  
  
Whatever hurting you can't hurt you now. Remember what you told me earlier? That we are going to win this tournament. You need to pull through. You can do it.  
  
Thoughts were already going though Hoshi's head. Things were confusing her, Nekangel was already sensing her mistress confusion was trying to finish the battle without her mistress. Hoshi wanted to win, she truly wanted to. But she couldn't at the same time. She just couldn't, not this time.  
  
Off side Michael smirked, his plan was working perfectly. He closed his eyes and focused his powers for one last attack. Back to the battle dish, Hoshi felt the surge of power. She now knew where it was coming from but she felt helpless against. Neka and Kai were in no position to help her either was Ray. Then there was another surge of memories and pain Hoshi couldn't take it any more. She collapsed right there. Neka stop spinning at the same time and laid still in the dish. Kai felt his link with his sister snap and Ray felt the feeling of dread over come him. Tyson, Max and Kenny were all wondering what was happening and so was the rest of the stadium.  
  
Ray raced to Hoshi. He checked for a pulse. There was one but it looked like Hoshi was knocked out. "Is she alright," asked Jazzman.  
  
Ray nodded, "Just unconscious I think."  
  
"Hey I want a rematch," shouted Mariah.  
  
"Mariah. We won the battle fair and square," commented Lee. He grinned at Kai. It was his turn to taut the leader of the Bladebreakers. Now they had to win one more round in order to win this tournament. Kai just glared back but not for long as he completely worry over his sister. Ray picked up Hoshi and put her on the bench. She should be find.  
  
"Well the winner is Mariah from the White Tiger. Now all they need now is one more win the this tournament is there," said Jazzman.  
  
"Next up is Kai from the Bladebreakers. They're in a nasty situation right now. One more lose and White Tigers wins," said Brad, "But Kai isn't a pushover. He and his Bit Beast Dranzer really turn up the heat."  
  
Stats: Bladebreakers Kai Bit Beast: Dranzer Special Attack: Fire arrows Attack: 3 Defense: 2 Endurance: 3  
  
"He'll be going up against Michael the newest member of the White Tigers and his Bit Beast, Trygle," said AJ.  
  
Stats: White Tigers Michael Bit Beast: Attack: 4 Defense: 2 Endurance: 2  
  
"What's the matter with your sister," asked Michael.  
  
"That's none of your business," snapped Kai. He knew Michael's tricks.  
  
"Whatever you say. Just worried about a friend, a very good friend," said Michael.  
  
Kai growled at him, "Stay away from my sister."  
  
"3..2...1 Let it rip."  
  
Both beyblades hit the dish. In no time they both were hitting each other. Two firebirds met in the ring. It wasn't the first time but two of the same elements to together in same ring made it just as hard for the players to win. If it had been a fair fight with Mariah and Hoshi it would be something rather similar to this seeing that both Mariah and Hoshi have cat spirits, strengths and weaknesses.  
  
"Dranzer fire arrow," ordered Kai.  
  
Dranzer rose from her bit in a burst of flame. She headed in for the kill.  
  
"Trygle attack," said Michael.  
  
Trygle also rose from his bit. Both beyblades hit full focus. Yet either seemed to slow down or have taken any damage. Either was backing down. Both wanted to wanted to win. "Hey Kai why don't you give up now," said Michael.  
  
Kai frowned, "You should know better than that Michael. I never back down and I'm not about to now."  
  
Michael shrugged. "Have it your way. But there is a first time for everything you know."  
  
Dranzer and Trygle could feel the hatred and dislike for their opponent. Off to the side both teams could feel it also. But only one person knew the real reason why; Hoshi. But currently she was knocked. Actually one other person partly knew the story but never knew the true reason why. That person was Tyson.  
  
"Hmm Kai really taking this personally," said Kenny, "I wonder why?"  
  
"Who knows," said Max.  
  
Tyson nodded, "Kai always has a reason though. He never told me the real reason why he dislikes Michael. All he said was he did something that Kai would never be able to forgive him."  
  
Back and forth the Beyblades went. But it also seemed like the real battle was outside of the dish and between the two bladers. "Dranzer finish this," said Kai.  
  
"Attack Trygle," said Michael.  
  
The Beyblades when in for what seemed like the last kill. But unknown to everyone else Kai knew already who was going to win. Someone wasn't going to like it at all though.  
  
Ray let out a small gasp that went unheard by everyone else. Though no else could see it Ray could. Kai looked like he was on fire. There was a bright red aura surrounding him. Dranzer gave a great cry as she again went in for the kill. Trygle made movement to get out of the way, the final stand.  
  
Both Beyblades collide with such a force that a cloud dust rose from the ground, blinding everyone. No one could see who the winner was. The dust clouded everyone's eyes. But they didn't have to wait for long.  
  
The dust soon settled. Michael uncovered his eyes. He looked across to see that Kai made no movements from his spot. Kai had closed his eyes and had his arms crossed over his chest. He opened his cold crimson eyes, they held no emotions. "It's over Michael," he stated.  
  
"What?!" Michael looked down into the dish. Trygle lay right next to a spinning Dranzer.  
  
"And the winner is Kai," yelled Jazzman.  
  
"What a terrific victory for the Bladebreakers," said AJ.  
  
"Wow this finals around really heating up. The Bladebreakers need to win the rest of their victories to win this tournament," said Brad.  
  
"Nice battle Kai," said Ray.  
  
Kai didn't answer. He just took a seat right to Kenny and his sister who was still unconscious. Quietly he did say something, "Ray you're up next."  
  
Ray looked to see Kevin approaching. Ray gripped Driger and walked up to the plate. "Well if it isn't Ray. I hope you're ready to lose," taunted Kevin.  
  
Ray smirked back at him, "No Kevin. You're not going to win this round. I am. You're all talk and no action. That how you Beyblade."  
  
"Why you," said Kevin.  
  
"3..2..1 Let it Rip," said Jazzman.  
  
Both bladers took a few moments to realize what happen. They were taunting each other so much they never noticed that Brad and AJ had already announced the stats and everything. After that they didn't waste any time to launch their Beyblades.  
  
"Driger Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Counter it Galamon!"  
  
Galamon sailed pass Driger. Either Beyblade let up on their attack. "Give it up Ray you can't win this battle," said Kevin.  
  
Ray just smirked, "I'm not the same kid you knew a few months ago. I've change and for the better there's no way you're going to push me around this time."  
  
Kevin growled at him. He thought Ray would be a pushover but it seems that he had gained a lot of skills since the last time. This would be harder than he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Off side Hoshi slowly began to stir. Kai sensing this was over by his sister side. Hoshi groaned and pushed herself up. Blinking she looked around, "Kai what happened," she asked.  
  
"You collapsed."  
  
"I lost?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes."  
  
Hoshi looked down at the floor. She felt really bad. This was the oh she didn't know how many times it seemed like she did this. In a way she felt that she failed her brother again. Not only in losing the battle but also in her spirit herself. Kai seemed to sense, like most kind somewhat loving brothers and said, "Hoshi don't you start thinking like that."  
  
Softly he heard, "I know." Hoshi closed her eyes. She knew that Ray was battling, that Kai was overly worried about her well-being, Tyson, Max, and Kenny wishing that they would win the tournament. Hoshi felt lost again, yet it the small fact that Ray was battling brought a little hope back to Hoshi for some odd reason. Hoshi turned and watched as Ray countered one of Galamon's attack and attack back with his Tiger Claw. Suddenly it was all over. Kevin's Beyblade laid on the ground not to far from Ray's feet.  
  
"No way I lost," yelled Kevin.  
  
Ray picked up Kevin's Beyblade and tossed it back to his owner. Kevin caught it with ease. Off to the side Ray heard Jazzman announce him as the winner. Ray turned back to Kevin. "What I said earlier Kevin still stands. You're all talk and no actions. You don't know the spirit of Beyblading like I do. I have to thank my friends for that." Ray glanced back at his friends, his glaze falling on falling on a certain girl. He turned around and walked back the team box.  
  
"Nice battle Ray," said Tyson.  
  
Ray gave him a grin, "Well I had a good teacher." He looked at Hoshi. She just smiled back at him.  
  
"Nice job Ray," she said.  
  
"This is get really getting intense," said Brad. "Both teams are tied and this next battle will determine it all."  
  
"I wonder who'll be going home with the championships," asked AJ.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mind," said Brad. "Up next we have Tyson from the Bladebreakers. Tyson's the kind of guy who like to freestyle Beyblade, which is cool but dangerous at times. His Bit Beast Dragoon can really knock the wind out of you."  
  
Stats: Bladebreakers Tyson Bit Beast: Dragoon Special Attack: Storm Attack Attack: 3 Defense: 1 Endurance: 3  
  
"He'll be going up against Lee of the White Tigers. His Bit Beast Galleon is something to be reckoning with. Not only that they have matching sideburns."  
  
Stats: White Tigers Lee Bit Beast: Galleon Special Attack: Black Lightning Attack: 4 Defense: 3 Endurance: 3  
  
Tyson walked up to the dish. "Well if it isn't Tyson of the Bladebreakers. If you don't want me to crush your Beyblade to pieces I suggest you back out know," said Lee with a smug look on his face.  
  
Tyson held up his Beyblade so that Lee could see it. His Beyblade gleamed in the light. "Lee as long as Dragoon is willing to fight so am I. I'm not going to back down. So you better prepare yourself cause you're the one who will be walking without the championships for this tournament."  
  
Lee gave a yawn. "Such brave words. It's too bad you'll be the one without the championship. I wonder how your dear lover will feel if you lose this battle."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Kai like that," yelled Tyson. "He's ten times a better blader than you and I'll take you down for that."  
  
Lee readies his Beyblade, "We will see."  
  
Tyson did that same.  
  
"3...2...1 Let it rip!!!"  
  
Both the Beyblades went flying into the dish.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Hm what do you think about that chapter?  
  
Kai: You're going to leave like that?  
  
NB: Yep!  
  
Kirara: Why Aibou?  
  
NB: I really don't know.  
  
**everyone does anime fall**  
  
NB: What?!  
  
**Ray comes back in**  
  
Ray: **Kiss Hoshi on the cheek** Happy Birthday! Here's your present.  
  
NB: **Blush** thanks Ray. **Opens the gift** WOW!!!!!  
  
**Inside the box was a new launcher for NB AKA Hoshi's Beyblade and a picture frame with a picture of Ray and herself, and we can't forget the Japanese dinner that Ray prepared for them.**  
  
NB: I'll treasure it. *Kisses Ray on the cheek** Arigato Ray-chan!!  
  
Ray: **Blushes**  
  
NB: Don't forget to review and read the ever else I update to find out what else I got from others.  
  
Ray: Where did Kai go and what about the others?  
  
NB: I think the others are somewhere in American cause Tyson dragged them cause he heard that there was a new ice cream shop that sold over 100 flavors. As for Kai he left during that chapter cause he noticed there was some fan girls were hanging out and he also went to find where Kaira was.  
  
Ray: Oh.  
  
Postman: Package for a Ms. Nagareboshi AKA Hoshi Hiwatari.  
  
NB: Hm what could that be.  
  
Postman: Sign here please.  
  
NB: Okay.  
  
Postman: **Hands Hoshi a package.**  
  
NB: **Opens the package.**  
  
**Inside there was a letter**  
  
Letter: Hi Hoshi and if Ray is there. This is Kenny. (Of course Ray there. Why wouldn't he be?) That was Tyson. Happy Birthday Hoshi. Here's are your gifts.  
  
NB: **blinks** Okay.  
  
From Tyson: A promise not to annoy her for the rest of the month.  
  
NB: he's joking.  
  
Ray: No way he can keep that promise.  
  
From Max: Some blank CDs and a CD Burner.  
  
NB: Oh goodie! Now I can burn CDs.  
  
Ray: What did Kenny give you?  
  
From Kenny: A paid vacation to anywhere in the world and an upgraded Nekangel.  
  
NB: Where did he get that?!  
  
Ray: I think he pulled some strings with BBA and Mr. Dickenson.  
  
NB: Well I'm not complaining and it's for two.  
  
Ray: Should we start packing?  
  
NB: Yeah and just in time for spring break next week. (Mind you I would love a vacation but unfortunately I'm not going anywhere.) So Kirara and maybe Kaira will host the next chapter.  
  
Ray: So where are we going? And Kenny said they'll be back in a few weeks.  
  
NB: I don't know. Where you want to go?  
  
Ray: I don't care. Where ever is fine.  
  
NB: Okay then like I said earlier don't forget to review and I'll see you next time!  
  
Ray: If you want to find out how old she is then go to Of a Deep Blue and figure out the math problem that Kirara made if you really want to sit there and figure it out. Don't worry she's that old just wants to give you a challenge to solve. Hint She's not out of school yet but out of elementary school.  
  
NB: BYE!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

NB: OH MY GOD!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I can't believe I haven't updated in over two (Kai: Three) three months.  
  
Kai: Well you've had writer's block plus school is ending and you're worried about your grades though I don't see why. But did you have to write the next chapter of, Of A Deep Blue too?!  
  
NB: Yeah. I kinda do them at the same time. Oh people before you start wondering Destiny's Angel has Ray with him (took him from the reviews on Disney Beyblade) and Kirara trying to get him back for me since she wants me to finish updating my stories first.  
  
Kai: So if Ray and Kirara aren't here then who's doing the disclaimers?  
  
NB: Good question. Since I agreed not to make you or Ray do them I got to find someone else. But who?  
  
Kai: Tyson, Max, Kenny.  
  
NB: I banned Tyson from coming onto the authoress notes since chapter 2 in More Than Meets the Eye. Max is helping his dad around the store since their sales have sky rocketed since you guys won the World Championships. I have no idea where Kenny is.  
  
Kai: Another Anime Character.  
  
NB: Would if I could. I could take them from their section and I'll be mobbed by fans (if they have one) I'm not about to ask reform (or still are) bad guys and there is no way the All Stars, Demolition Boys, and Majestics are coming in here. The White Tigers are training and in China anyway.  
  
Kai: So who is going to do the Disclaimers?  
  
NB: Are you willing to let me use Dranzer? Neka helping Kirara.  
  
Kai: No.  
  
NB: How about..  
  
Kai: No I don't think she would like that.  
  
NB: My aren't we protective of their girlfriend.  
  
Kai: If you weren't my sister (in the stories) I would be hurting you right now.  
  
NB: Well I can't get this chapter started without disclaimer.  
  
Kai: What about you?  
  
NB: Kai you know I hate doing them.  
  
**Kurama runs in, shuts the door and leans against it. The sound of fan girls pounding on the door could be heard.**  
  
NB: Kurama prefect timing.  
  
Kai: o.O Who?  
  
NB: From Yu Yu Hakusho. One of my new favorite shows. Kurama's my favorite there. Which reminds I should introduce Hiei. He kinda reminds me of you a bit. Then again I could probably name one character from each anime that reminds me of you.  
  
Kurama: *deep breaths** some of those girls are crazy.  
  
NB: Hey!  
  
Kurama: I wasn't talking about you.  
  
NB: Oh.  
  
Kai: Why are you here anyway?  
  
Kurama: Why do you think? I'm hiding! I feel sorry for Hiei, actually more for Yusuke. Hiei can out run those girls. Yusuke will have a little more trouble.  
  
NB: Kurama can you do the disclaimers? Pretty please. **Launches Puppy Eyes on him.**  
  
**Kurama takes one look and gives in**  
  
Kurama: Fine! Just don't do those puppy eyes.  
  
NB: Thank you soooooooo much!!!!! You can stay here as long as you like!  
  
Kurama: Thanks I think. Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade or me. Uh can you let Hiei and Yusuke in here too?  
  
NB: Sure. As long as that idiot doesn't come in here.  
  
Kurama, Kai: Who?  
  
Kai: Tyson?  
  
Kurama: or Kuwabara?  
  
NB: Both.  
  
**Kurama and Kai looked at each and shrugged.**  
  
NB: Let's get this chapter started then!  
  
More than meets the Eye Chapter 10  
  
~*~Last time~*~  
  
Tyson walked up to the dish. "Well if it isn't Tyson of the Bladebreakers. If you don't want me to crush your Beyblade to pieces I suggest you back out know," said Lee with a smug look on his face.  
  
Tyson held up his Beyblade so that Lee could see it. His Beyblade gleamed in the light. "Lee as long as Dragoon is willing to fight so am I. I'm not going to back down. So you better prepare yourself cause you're the one who will be walking without the championships for this tournament."  
  
Lee gave a yawn. "Such brave words. It's too bad you'll be the one without the championship. I wonder how your dear lover will feel if you lose this battle."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Kai like that," yelled Tyson. "He's ten times a better blader than you and I'll take you down for that."  
  
Lee readies his Beyblade, "We will see."  
  
Tyson did that same.  
  
"3...2...1 Let it rip!!!"  
  
Both the Beyblades went flying into the dish.  
  
~*~  
  
Both Dragoon and Galleon hit the dish the started to hit each other. It was a classic bowl dish incase you're wondering. "Galleon attack," commanded Lee.  
  
"Evade it Dragoon," yelled Tyson.  
  
The one lookers looked as both Beyblades seem to disappear, reappear, then disappear all over again. It was just a blur to many. Kai, Hoshi, Ray, Mariah, Michael and the bladers themselves, Lee and Tyson were the only ones who could actually see what was happening out on the dish. Max, Kenny, Gary, and Kevin could see part of it but where often lost in the disappearing and reappearing. Kai watched as his lover battle with out hesitation.  
  
Back and forth when the Beyblades hitting, sparks once again flew as both Beyblades hit each other over and over again. Either wanted to back down and either was to give up, not yet. As long as they had a fight in them, they weren't backing down.  
  
"Galleon destroy him," ordered Lee.  
  
Galleon sped towards Dragoon. Lee never even noticed that small smirk on Tyson's face as Galleon sped towards Dragoon. "Fell right into my trap," said Tyson.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Galleon headed straight for Dragoon. At the last minutes Tyson said, "Okay Dragoon show Lee how strong your storm attack can really be!"  
  
Just as Galleon was about to hit Dragoon, the wind began to pick up. "No Galleon use Black Lightning!"  
  
Tyson's eyes when wide as Galleon sparked with lightning. Black lightning that is. "Wha?!"  
  
Now it's was Lee turn to smirk. "A new technique. Finish him off Galleon!"  
  
"Dragoon Storm Attack," said Tyson.  
  
Dust rose from dish. As it cleared Dragoon laid still in the dish and Galleon was laying just outside the dish.  
  
"Wha," said Tyson in pure shocked. That same impression was on Lee's face.  
  
"No way," he said.  
  
"Well this is new. Both Beyblades have stopped," said Jazzman. "Our judges will have to decided who won that battle."  
  
"Tyson tied," said Max in disbelief. Tyson walked back to box. "Sorry guys. Lee's black lightning surprised me. I never expected for him to create a new move so quickly."  
  
Ray shook his head. "It's not a new move. I've seen Lee use it before. It's a family secret or something like that. He knows all of the White Tigers moves. But Black Lightning is his own."  
  
"So in other words he has been hiding those moves from us," said Kai.  
  
"Well the judges decided. We will have a tied breaker. Both teams must send up someone from their teams. Who ever wins this match, wins the Asian Tournament," said Jazzman.  
  
The Bladebreakers watched as Lee watched up to the table. Tyson also started to make his way to the dish, only to be stopped by Ray. "Tyson let me battle Lee. This is something that needs to settle between us."  
  
"You're sure," said Tyson.  
  
"Just let him Tyson," said Kai. "He's right. This is something that needs to be settle between them."  
  
"Then go get him buddy," said Max.  
  
"And be careful," said Kenny.  
  
"Beside you know Lee better than any of us. You should be able to read his moves with ease. Good luck out there," said Tyson.  
  
Ray nodded expecting everyone advice. Hoshi just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Destroy him Ray. We're right here for you." Then she did something that even she didn't expect to do. She gave Ray a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Ray if you must, call on the power of Driger if needed. But only use it if the situation gets that desperate." Then she sat back down. A faint blush was on her face and Ray was a bright red color.  
  
//Well that was unexpected.//  
  
/Hey! I'm surprised you didn't do that to Tyson./  
  
//Oh be quiet.//  
  
/Hey you're the one who brought it up./  
  
//I still think you'll make a great couple.//  
  
/KAI!!!!!!!/  
  
//You're the one who kissed him.//  
  
/Kai you are soooooo lucky that I'm not feeling well. I should be strangling you right about now./  
  
//Let's not get carried away.//  
  
/You're the one that started it./  
  
//How about we drop the subject and just watch that battle?//  
  
/That can be arrange. Just as long as you don't say anything./  
  
Silence pass as they watch Ray headed up the dish. Seeing that they had already gone over the stats they weren't going to do it all over again.  
  
//I still think you two make a cute couple.//  
  
/KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
"3...2..1 Let it Rip!"  
  
Two Beyblades were launched as started to spin around the dish. Galleon was in pursuit of Driger.  
  
"I want to know why you when to the Bladebreakers Ray," growled Lee.  
  
Ray's eyes harden, "I joined their team because it's obvious to me that they at least care for me. I didn't leave the White Tigers before because I knew I wouldn't be able to survive long on the streets so I continue to put up with your beatings."  
  
"Still what gave you right to abandon us. We gave you a home after your parents abandon you," yelled Lee.  
  
"That maybe true Lee," growled Ray, "but it still doesn't give you any right to do what you did to me. True friends would have never done that to their friends. If you truly knew what it is to be a friend you would have figure that out by now."  
  
"Are you mocking me," roared Lee. The air around the dish began to spark with black lightning. Ray didn't answer nor did he back down.  
  
"Driger attack," he said.  
  
Driger made for another attack but Galleon manage to dodge him. Both Bit Beasts could feel the distrust and dislike from their master to their opponent's master.  
  
"Driger," called Ray. The White Tiger rose from his bit in a burst of green light. Driger let out a loud roar. The earth seemed to tremble at his power. It seemed like nothing could stop the tiger.  
  
"Galleon," yelled Lee. The Black Lion also rose from his bit in black light. Lightning filled the air. The Noble Lion wasn't going to give up.  
  
Meanwhile something dawn on Ray as he saw the Black Lion. He chuckled lightly. "What's so funny," growled Lee. Off to the side, both teams were wondering the same thing.  
  
"It's just that I realized something, Lee," said Ray, "Your Bit Beast is Galleon the Black Lion or better known as the Noble Lion and you're anything but noble at this moment."  
  
Kenny blinked as he processed what Ray had just said. "What's that suppose to mean," Tyson asked.  
  
Kenny answered that, "It's simple. Why didn't I think of that before! Our Bit Beasts have other names that reflect who they are. Take Neka for an example. You see Nekangel is also known Starlight. It fits Hoshi perfectly and some of the attacks use something kind of light energy and that leave you with stars in your eyes, hence Starlight. Galleon the Black Lion is also known as the Noble Lion and from Lee's actions I say he's nothing but noble. That's what Ray means."  
  
"Oh," said Tyson. He returned back to the battle. One way or another, one team was going home with the championships. The question was which one.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael looked across the stadium at a certain member of the Bladebreakers. There was rather ruthless grin on his face.  
  
Over on the Bladebreakers side, Hoshi's eyes became hard. She felt Michael staring at her. She let out a hiss that sounded oddly like an angry cat that was ready to attack. Her eyes became like slits and she wasn't too happy.  
  
Meanwhile Kai noticed what Michael was doing. An anger rose within him. The temperance of the stadium just rose.  
  
~*~  
  
Driger and Galleon didn't back down from there attacks. They keep on going. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Everyone wants to see who the victor was.  
  
"You're going down Ray. You and our so called teammates," growled Lee.  
  
A frown appeared on Ray's face, "No Lee," he said, "You're the one who is going to lose."  
  
"Hah you had your pitiful teammates help you for the start. You're nothing but a weak little puppy," snorted Lee.  
  
Ray growled, "First off Lee I'm a cat not a puppy. Second my so-called pitiful teammates are my friends, and third I don't take it lightly when you insult them. I could care less if you call me weak and I'll admit I am cause I never once fought back against you. Don't you ever call them pitiful."  
  
"Hah friends?"  
  
"Yes my friends," said Ray, "Something you'll never know until the you know what the meaning of a true friend is! DRIGER ATTACK!"  
  
Driger raced towards Galleon. Something inside of Lee finally clicked as he saw Driger rage with power and grow bigger in size. Lee took a look behind Ray where his teammates, no friends were standing. Suddenly he could see a bond between them as if they each were lending their powers to help Ray through this battle. *Friends,* thought Lee. *Sure I think of Gary, Kevin and Mariah as friends, but what does Ray mean by true friends?*  
  
~*~  
  
"That's something you'll never know until you let go. Let go of all that anger you hold against Ray," whispered Hoshi. "Only then will you understand the meaning of true friends."  
  
"You say something Hoshi," asked Max.  
  
Hoshi turned and smile, "It's nothing Max. Don't worry about it. I'm just talking to myself."  
  
//Liar.//  
  
/Shut up./  
  
~*~  
  
A flash, a clash, a ring, a hit and it was all over. Everyone watched as the dust settle and one Beyblade lay outside of the ring. Lee looked down, Galleon the Black Lion has been defeated.  
  
The crowd led out a cheer at the magnificent battle. Ray let out a sigh as Tyson, Max and Kenny tackle him in a hug of pure happiness. Off to the side Kai was smirking and walked off as Hoshi was giggling at her friends' antics. There was a smile on her face through her mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi smiled warmly as she felt and sun's last ray fall on her. When was the last time she smiled that much she mused to herself. She had left her teammates to celebrate over their win in the Asian Tournament while she went out for some fresh air. She told Kai where she was going but for some reason she hunch that he didn't hear her. Hoshi shook her head from those thoughts. Kai wouldn't have let her walked outside if he didn't know. Oh well it was nice to get out sometimes without her overprotective brother watching her like a child. Though Hoshi admit that she didn't mind her brother's need to make sure she was safe it did get annoying at time. Then again most elder brother even if they were a few minutes older held some reason to protect their baby sister if they had one. Well maybe not but why complain?  
  
Hoshi twirled a bit of her hair as she walked through the park. Nightfall had come rather quick and stars were appearing in the sky. *Better start heading back before we get Kai's lecture about leaving without telling someone,* mused Hoshi. A smile played on her lips as she was lost in her own little world. She never noticed one that there was a shadow looming over her.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Kai noticed that his sister wasn't around and her energy was faint meaning she was far away.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi quicken her paced as she walked through the park. For some reason she had this hunch that something was going to happen and she wasn't going to like it very much.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself against the truck of a nearby tree and felt a pair of lips touch hers. It took but a few seconds to focus on her was kissing her. Hoshi's eyes widen as she recognize who it was.  
  
She pushed the person off her and stepped back. A flame lit in her eyes. "YOU!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kai's crimson eyes snapped opened. He suddenly felt Hoshi's power level skyrocket. It wasn't a good sign. It only did that when she was pissed and judging for the height of her power level she was pretty pissed. Kai was suddenly worried. Ray had felt to try and find Hoshi just to make sure she was alright but for Hoshi to be showing this much power even on her worse day well it would make Satan himself think twice about getting her angry.  
  
That was when something clicked in Kai's mind. There was only one person Hoshi could be this mad at. He stormed out of the room telling the others that he would be right back. Tyson gave a glance at his love knowing that something was up. "Kai," he asked.  
  
"Hn," replied Kai.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem rather mad," asked Tyson. His voice was filled with concern. He could tell that something was not right.  
  
"It's nothing. If something does happen I'll tell you," said Kai, half lying.  
  
"Promise," questioned Tyson.  
  
"Promise," Kai promised.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray wandered through the streets looking for his friend. He couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He suddenly felt Hoshi's energy spike up. Fear suddenly gripped Ray. For some reason he was suddenly worried about Hoshi. He started to run. It was coming from the park.  
  
*Hoshi please be alright,* he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Well I say that was a very good chapter what do you think?  
  
Kurama: Okay I guess.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Kurama: You should really meet my friend Hiei.  
  
**Hiei comes running in**  
  
Hiei: Stupid fan girls.  
  
NB: NANI?!!!!!  
  
**Kai glared at Hiei who in return just glared at Hoshi and started a glaring match with Kai.**  
  
NB: Fine then. Maybe I should just tell those 'crazy fan girls' that you're in here.  
  
Hiei: O.O You wouldn't.  
  
NB: **Evil Grin** Just watch me.  
  
Hiei: Alright! I take it all back! Just don't call those girls in here!  
  
NB: So glad you agree with me.  
  
Kurama: Well I guess that's all. Please Review.  
  
NB: Bye! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11

NB: Hey we're back.  
  
**Ray comes in**  
  
NB: Ray!!!!! **glomps Ray** Oh you're back.  
  
Ray: Uh yeah.  
  
**Kirara comes in with Neka's bit.**  
  
Kirara: We kidnapped him back.  
  
Hidemi: And you are?  
  
Kirara: New character.  
  
Hidemi: yeah.  
  
Kirara: Hoshi's Yami. That's star necklace is were I was trapped for a couple thousand years.  
  
Hidemi: Oh. Where's Kaira and Kai?  
  
NB: They went to get dinner. We also have three of the Yu Yu Hakusho group here too.  
  
Kirara: ?  
  
NB: Hiding from fan girls.  
  
Kirara: Oh.  
  
Ray: You didn't replace me.  
  
Yusuke: Are you crazy?! **The three member of the Yu Yu Hakusho crew come out from the kitchen.**  
  
Kurama: She's been worried sick about you.  
  
Hiei: She's been out of control without you here.  
  
NB: hehe.  
  
Ray: What did she do?  
  
Hiei: Chase me with a mallet and threaten to throw back to the clutches of those damn fan girls.  
  
NB: Hiei..  
  
Hiei: I wasn't talking about you.  
  
Ray: That's good. Cause I rather not be you if that was directed to her. Even if you're stronger.  
  
NB: Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah.  
  
NB: Do the disclaimers and get this story started before a war starts out or something.  
  
Yusuke: Alright I guess it's the least I can do since you didn't throw us back to those other fan girls. Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade, Hidemi, Kaira, and us the Yu Yu Hakusho crew. Also none of Kaira and Hidemi's creation such as their bit beast.  
  
NB: good now let's get on with the story.  
  
~Last Time~  
  
Hoshi quicken her pace as she walked through the park. For some reason she had this hunch that something was going to happen and she wasn't going to like it very much.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself against the truck of a nearby tree and felt a pair of lips touch hers. It took but a few seconds to focus on her was kissing her. Hoshi's eyes widen as she recognize who it was.  
  
She pushed the person off her and stepped back. A flame lit in her eyes. "YOU!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi was usually a very good when it came to dealing with her emotions. But as soon as she saw the person in front of her she just well snapped. "Surprised to see me," the person asked.  
  
"What do you think," she snarled.  
  
"Now, now let's not get angry," said the person.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Hoshi growled.  
  
"Now can't we get along," the person asked.  
  
"After what you did you're lucky to be alive," Hoshi said. Hatred burned within her and it was that hatred that was laced in her voice.  
  
The person stepped out of the shadows. "Well Hoshi I hoped you had a nice day. Too bad you faint during your battle."  
  
Hoshi grind her teeth. "Hello.."  
  
~*~  
  
Kai walked onto the leader of the White Tiger's estate. Walking right passed the guards and their protests and attempts to stop him. He stormed into the room in which the White Tiger Team members were sitting there. But it seems that one of the members was missing. Kai's hunch was right. He grabbed Lee by his collar. "Where is he," Kai demanded.  
  
Shock painted the White Tigers' faces. "Who are you talking about," asked Mariah.  
  
"And unhand me," shouted Lee.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about," growled Kai.  
  
"We don't know who you're talking about," yelled Kevin.  
  
Kai's eyes became slits and he dropped Lee who landed on his butt. "Ow," he mumbled under his breath. Getting up Lee looked straight into the blazing crimson eyes of the leader of the Bladebreakers. "You have some explaining to do to why you storm up here. I know we're rivals but this is taking a little farther than normal," Lee demanded.  
  
Kai took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down just for awhile so he could get the information he need.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi grind her teeth. "Hello Michael," she said as calmly as her voice would let her.  
  
Standing before her was the current newest member of the White Tigers and a.. former member of the Bladebreakers. He stood there as if he owned the world. Tossing his Beyblade in the air as Trygle's Bit glisten in the last bit of fading sunlight. He slid Trygle into his pocket before continuing on.  
  
"Miss me Hoshi," Michael asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Miss you," Hoshi snorted, "I rather die a thousand deaths than to miss you."  
  
"Why would you say that, Hoshi," Michael asked rather sweetly. Too sweet for Hoshi's tastes.  
  
"What do you think," replied Hoshi. "After what you did I'm surprised that you're still standing."  
  
"Ah yes your brother Kai," Michael mused. "Yes I assume it's a real shame for you since your dear brother to which you often hid behind didn't kill me off when he had the chance. And I thought he was supposed to be the heartless one."  
  
A growl came from deep within Hoshi's throat. To say she was angry was a HUGE understatement. Why don't you use every known word that describes angry and you'll probably then have the feeling of anger that Hoshi was feeling.  
  
Of course they say anger clouds your judgment and Hoshi let down her guard again. That was when Michael decided to make his move.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray raced into the park. The feeling that something was really wrong grew strong by each passing second. Time seemed to both race and slow all together. As he turned the corner he could not believe what he saw.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai took a deep breath. "Where's Michael," he said softly but firmly.  
  
The White Tigers blinked at the strange question about their newest teammate.  
  
"We don't know," Gary finally spoke.  
  
"All he said was that he was going for a walk," Mariah spoke up.  
  
"And what does Michael have to do with your outburst," Lee demanded.  
  
"Everything," Kai growled. "Cause if that slime ball lays one finger on my sister's head again you'll probably be the first people I'll take my anger out on after Michael that is." With that said he turned around and stormed out of the house.  
  
Now that had caught the interest of the White Tigers. They quickly followed the leader of the Bladebreakers outside, only to run into the rest of the Bladebreakers (Tyson, Max, and Kenny) themselves.  
  
"Uh have you guys seen Kai," Max asked.  
  
"You just missed him," said Gary.  
  
"Do you know where he was going," Kenny asked.  
  
The White Tigers shrugged. "We have no idea," said Mariah.  
  
"All he said was that he was looking for Michael," Lee spoke up.  
  
Tyson's eyes went wide. The puzzle were slowly began to click together. He knew where Kai was going and why Kai was going to meet Michael. He suddenly knew what was going on. He knew why Kai stormed out and why Ray left as well. He suddenly knew how much dangerous Michael was getting himself in. "Oh boy," he said. "This is definitely not good."  
  
"Why do you say that, Tyson," Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah why," replied the White Tigers (excluding Michael) and Max.  
  
"Let's just say Michael will probably be dead very soon," Tyson said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tyson took a deep breath, "Before Max and Kenny joined the Bladebreakers. Michael was a member of the Bladebreakers."  
  
Pure shock laced the faces of the White Tigers, Max and Kenny's faces. "It was only for like two weeks. Hoshi sort had a crush on him. Michael took advantage of that. I'm not sure what happened but Michael some how betrayed the team. He some how hurt Hoshi really bad. I was away at the time but when I came back Hoshi was really shaken up. That's really rare to see Hoshi in that state cause few things shake her like that. When I asked Kai all he said that "it was Michael", that was it. Hoshi refused to talk about it but it was really bad cause Kai kicked Michael out."  
  
"Why weren't we told this," Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson shrugged. "There was no point of telling you. Why do you think Kai agreed to battle in this tournament? He hasn't forgiven Michael for whatever he did to his sister."  
  
"So why is Kai looking for Michael now," Kevin asked.  
  
Tyson's face suddenly got a serious look on his face. A rather rare look for him since he usually had a happy-go-lucky impression on his face. "I believe Michael is giving Hoshi trouble. Kai somehow knows this and isn't too happy. Ray probably noticed that Hoshi wasn't at home and went out to look for her too. But the only thing different is that Ray doesn't know that Michael had hurt Hoshi before."  
  
~*~  
  
Michael grabbed Hoshi's arm and pulled her closer to him. Hoshi was completely caught off guard. Hoshi was starting to panic again. It was déjà vu all over again. Due to her luck night had fallen and the moon was full. Only different was that Michael was attempting this out doors instead of indoors like he did last time.  
  
"Now, now Hoshi. Let's not struggle this time," Michael whispered into her ear. A shiver went down Hoshi's back. Michael leaned over to kiss her again only to be stopped by a punch straight to his face.  
  
As Michael stumbled to the side, Hoshi fell from the after shock from the punch and Michael's stumbling. "Keep your hands off her," growled her rescuer.  
  
Hoshi shook the stars from her head as she recognized whose voice it was. "Ray," she asked in half disbelief. *How did he find me,* she thought, completely confused.  
  
Ray turned and kneeled down next to Hoshi. "You alright," he asked. You had to have been blind if you couldn't see the concern on Ray's face.  
  
"I'm fine," said Hoshi. *I think,* she thought to herself, *I won't know till after the damage is done anyway.*  
  
"Not bad."  
  
At the sound of Michael's voice Hoshi snapped out of her thoughts. Michael had gotten off the ground. A small trickle of blood dripped down the side of his mouth. "You manage to draw to blood. I'm impressed. Hoshi must be teaching you," he said as he wiped the blood away. Ray quickly got in front of Hoshi, but before he could say or do anything a volley of fire arrows came raining down on Michael. Both Michael and Ray were confused to where the arrows came from. Hoshi quickly gave them the answer as she said, "Kai!"  
  
Michael and Ray turned to see the leader of the Bladebreakers heading straight towards them. If looks could kill well Michael would be six feet under. Ray thought back to what Hoshi had said yesterday.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Kai controls fire, air and for some reason, darkness."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
*I just Hoshi wasn't kidding about Kai being able to control fire. I had no idea that you could make into an attack like that. I guess that's what Hoshi means by the gift of the Bit Beast,* thought Ray. Not too far behind Kai were Tyson, Max, Kenny and the rest of the White Tigers. *What are they doing here,* thought Ray as he referred to the White Tigers. Sure he understood why the rest of his friends/teammates were here (he took a wild guess that Kai had stormed out and left the rest of the guys wondering what was going on) but why on earth were the White Tigers here? Unless they were wondering what was going cause Kai went to them asking, more like demanding, where was Michael that or they were actually worried about a teammate. Ray was lending towards his first guess. Cause if it was the second guess well some kind of miracle happed over the pass couple of hours and it actually changed his former teammates into caring friends. But he wasn't going to believe that until one of them came up to him and said that they have changed and proved it.  
  
Michael on the other hand could careless if there was an audience or not. Once again he had been denied his prize (Hoshi's input: I am not a prize you can win Michael) by her stupid brother. (Kaira and Hidemi: Kai isn't stupid! You're the one who's the idiot.) So at the moment he wasn't too happy. (NB, Kaira, Kirara and Hidemi: You think any of us care how you feel? Jerk!)  
  
Though it was a bit of a surprise to others, beside Hoshi and Kai that is, when Michael started to glow a golden color. Ray was startled to see that same fiery aura that he saw Kai have come back with a great sense of power then before.  
  
Suddenly Ray blinked and he regrets doing that, cause right after that Kai disappeared from the spot he was standing and leaped into the air. Before he knew it the sky lit up with fire.  
  
"What's going on here," Max asked as Tyson, Kenny and the rest of White Tigers came to a stop next to Ray and Hoshi.  
  
Tyson paled as he watched the battle being in the sky. "I recognize that move. It's Kai's Fire Arrows, but then that mean.." He trailed off not finishing his sentences.  
  
"That Kai is fighting up there right now," said Hoshi as she got off the ground. She winced slightly as her other hand passed over the already forming bruise from where Michael grabbed her. Her back also felt like it was on fire from where Michael slammed her into the tree. Michael doesn't know his own strength sometime. *Must be starting to bleed,* she thought to herself.  
  
"Hoshi," cried everyone (beside Ray) in surprise. They didn't notice that she had been there all this time.  
  
"How are they doing that," Lee asked.  
  
Mariah how ever wasn't concern with that. She walked over to Hoshi. "I want a rematch. I've been training for a long time to go against after you humiliate me six months ago. Then you go and faint during our match," she said.  
  
Hoshi's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be more than happy to give you a rematch but do you honestly think that I was responsible for me to faint during today's battle?"  
  
"What do you think," Mariah half snapped.  
  
Hoshi snorted, "Then that clears up whether Michael told you or not."  
  
"Tell us what," Kevin asked.  
  
Ray looked at Hoshi, "Michael received his gift didn't he." Hoshi looked at Ray and nodded.  
  
"Then he took the easy to mastering it," said Hoshi.  
  
"What's going here," Lee demanded.  
  
Hoshi's eyes narrowed again. "Sometime that I shouldn't completely expect you to understand. Hold a minute." She snapped her fingers. *Pop!* Kai's Beyblade fell into her hands. She loaded her brother's Beyblade into her launcher. "Okay," she mutter under her breath, "Michael's going to move to right then the left to dodge Kai's Fire Punch. So I should launch right NOW!"  
  
She pulled the ripcord of her launcher, completely ignoring the pain in her back though she did let out a small hiss of pain. "Dranzer now," she yelled to the blue Beyblade as it flew up to where the two were fighting.  
  
The red phoenix flew from her bit and rose in all her glory. Dranzer hit Michael head on. Then there was a flash of light and everyone blinked and covered their eyes from the bright light that lit up the night sky. (NB: Good thing no one pays attention to these things or the Bladebreakers and White Tigers will have a lot of explaining to do. Kirara: How can they miss it?! It lit up the sky. NB: It's my story what I say goes.) When the light cleared Michael was nowhere to be seen. Ray also made another discovery. Hoshi's light blue shirt was turning a deep crimson color.  
  
"Hoshi you're hurt," he exclaimed. He was over by the female member of the Bladebreakers before anyone could blink again. Hoshi winced as Ray gently checked to make sure nothing was broken and at the same time helping her to stand up. Kai ran up to them. There was a gash on the side of his face with a small trickle of blood coming down. He was slightly limping.  
  
"Okay Hoshi how much damage has he done," he half growled. There was a slight dislike on the he. Hoshi gave her brother a soft smile.  
  
"Calm down Kai. He didn't a whole lot of damage. He didn't shake me up like last time but enough. Ray came just in time," said Hoshi.  
  
"Good then let's go get those wounds clean," he said.  
  
Hoshi's eyebrow when up. "Excuse me but who's the one who's limping and has that cut running down his cheek. I'll be fine once the sun rises you however will have to wait till tomorrow afternoon till I can heal you. If anything you're the one whose cuts need to tend to. I wasn't the one who was fighting someone who is an even match in power type."  
  
"Hey both you stop arguing. You both need some medical attention so let's head back home and get you two bandage up," said Kenny. Tyson at the same was asking Kai over and over again if he was alright. Kai merely just nodded and let Tyson make sure for himself.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Lee.  
  
The Bladebreakers all turned around. They had forgotten that the White Tigers were standing there with them.  
  
"We want an explanation to what just happen," said Gary.  
  
"Yeah," spoke Kevin.  
  
"How on earth did Michael and Kai do whatever they just did and what happen to Michael," Mariah asked.  
  
"Also explain why Michael was attacking Hoshi in the first place," finished Lee.  
  
"How badly do we own them an explanation," Hoshi asked, looking at her brother.  
  
"Depends," replied all of her teammates.  
  
"What's there to explain," Kenny spoke.  
  
"Yeah," said Max.  
  
"Well at least tell us where Michael is. We'll find out from him," Lee pointed out.  
  
Hoshi sweat drop. "That maybe a problem."  
  
"A very big problem," continued Ray.  
  
"What do you mean," said Kevin.  
  
"Well you see," Tyson started.  
  
"Dranzer," Kenny spoke.  
  
"Well actually we," Max said.  
  
"Just finish your sentences," Mariah said.  
  
"We don't know where Michael is. Dranzer must have teleported him somewhere. There's no way to contact him not that I want to," Kai said, clearing up that little predicament. Dranzer's bit was glowing in pride at the moment.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Who knows where he could be right now," said Max.  
  
"For all we know he could in the Artic somewhere," spoke Kenny.  
  
"Then we want answer from you," said Lee.  
  
"How did you make that fire, Kai," Gary asked.  
  
"Trade secret. Can't tell that," said Kai.  
  
"Why did Michael attack Hoshi," Kevin asked.  
  
All eyes were on Hoshi now. She just gave a small growl and said, "That's something between Michael and me. There's nothing for you to know."  
  
"What can you tell us," Mariah said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.  
  
"That Michael attacked Hoshi for unknown reason," started Tyson.  
  
"And that Kai stopped him," finished Ray.  
  
"Yeah but," started Kevin.  
  
"But what," said Kai coldly. "Whether you think of it or not, we still don't trust you. We've been rivals for sometime. You can't expect us to just go being friends with you, even if in the few short hours of the tournament you've changed for the better. It's the same as how you probably don't expect us to be friends with you. As time past we may see you more than rivals but till then we still don't trust you."  
  
He turned to see Tyson and Hoshi in shocked. "What's with you two," he asked.  
  
Tyson gave a weak smile before Hoshi said, "Well 'niisan' this is the first time in a long time we've heard you say more than one sentence that wasn't a completely threat."  
  
"I don't see why that's such a big shock," mutter Kai.  
  
//Well Kai it is.//  
  
/How?/  
  
Kai heard her sigh before she continued. //Never mind.//  
  
/./  
  
"Forget it. Let's just go," mumbled Kai. He turned around and started to head out of the park.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," said Max.  
  
"Beside we can't ignore you guys forever," said Tyson.  
  
"We'll probably challenge you guys again one day. But don't try doing anything for the next couple of months. We'll be heading to the American Tournament. So try not to cause too much trouble," said Kenny. Then the trio of friends towards the front entrance of the park.  
  
"Yes please try not to cause too much trouble. We don't want to come back home to have a big mess to clean up," said Hoshi. She looked at Mariah and smirked. "Don't worry Mariah. You'll have your rematch since Michael was the one who made me faint today. Beside I don't like keeping losses on my record." After she said she followed the rest of her teammates out of the park.  
  
"Keep practicing," said Ray. "We can battle again one day." He turned to follow Hoshi when Lee's voice stopped him.  
  
"Um wait Ray."  
  
Ray turned back around. The leader of the White Tigers walked up to him so both of them were only a foot apart. "I wanted to thank you for today Ray. You made me realize what I've been doing wrong all these years. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you when you were apart of the White Tigers. Um no hard feelings," Lee said as he looked at his former teammate.  
  
Ray smiled, "Yeah I forgive you guys. But you can't really expect me to return home with you guys. I belong with the Bladebreakers now." He held out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
Lee smiled back and shook Ray's hand, sealing the new friendship, "Yeah friends. I understand what you mean about being with the Bladebreakers. We did drive you away. Oh and make sure to invite us to the wedding."  
  
Ray fought down the blush. *They can't be thinking about what I think their thinking. Right,* he thought before saying, "what wedding?"  
  
Mariah took over from there. "Oh c'mon Ray. You think we're blind. We all saw those glances you gave Hoshi."  
  
"Um."  
  
"Ray hurry up. We got to pack. Our plane leaves tomorrow morning," came Hoshi's voice. She stood at the entrance of the park, waiting for him.  
  
"Gotta go," said Ray. *Saved by Hoshi again. She must have good timing.* He headed towards Hoshi.  
  
"Good luck on the tournament," Kevin called.  
  
"We'll be rooting for you guys," said Gary.  
  
Ray took one last look back at his former teammates and gave them a thumbs up. Then he raced towards the entrance to where Hoshi was waiting for him. *Well this when well. I forgave the White Tigers for what they did and made friends with them again. We won the Asian Tournament and Hoshi still is standing by my side. Now if only I can tell her how I really feel,* thought Ray.  
  
"Something the matter Ray?"  
  
Ray snapped out of his thoughts to see Hoshi looking at him with concern her face. She was still bleeding slightly but most of it stopped. "It's nothing Hoshi," he said. "Are you alright though it looks like you're still bleeding."  
  
Hoshi gave a small giggle. "Don't worry about it Ray. My wounds will heal as soon as the sun rises and my powers returned back to me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hoshi giggled again. "Remind me to try and explain it one day. But we better get going. We still have to pack. Our plan to America leaves early tomorrow morning. There are only a few more hours till the sun rises and when I say early in the morning I mean it. We leave like at 5 or something."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hm. Oh and thanks Ray for saving me back there. I rather not think what Michael could have done."  
  
"Don't mention. It's the least I could do since you saved me twice since we first met. Once from your brother and second from those wounds I got from those thugs. Not to mention you went out of your way to teach me how to Beyblade properly," said Ray. "But let's not think about that. It's the past. Try and look at the future. After all that's all we have in front of us." Ray thought for a minute when an idea came to him. "Up for a race," he asked.  
  
Hoshi blinked at the strange question. "A race in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Yeah just don't wake everyone up."  
  
Hoshi smirked. "Fine. Ready set GO!" She took off. It took Ray a few second to figure out what she just did.  
  
"Hey no fair. You got a head start," he called. He took off after her into the evening night as he realized the irony of the situation. Hoshi could travel around the world and still he'll chase her. Why? Cause he would stand by her no matter how dangerous the path becomes. Also because she took his heart during the night they met. *Well next stop the American Tournament,* thought Ray. *I think this is going to be fun.* With that thought finished he continue to run after Hoshi.  
  
Above them the stars were clear and sparking like no tomorrow. It was the first time in a long time they sparkled with the love and hope of a child. For right now below them was a bright future of two children who suffered plenty in their younger years. The stars gleam at the thought of two more children finally finding happiness in their life. Their journey was just beginning.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: This is getting a little out of hand. I expect Kai to pull something like this but Ray?!  
  
**Ray and Hiei are currently in the middle of a staring contest trying to stare each other down.**  
  
NB: I knew that my (fictional) twin brother would more likely to pull but I never thought Ray would be the one. But I'm not complaining Ray's back that's all that matter. *drifts off into a dream world.**  
  
**Kaira and Kai walk onto the notes.**  
  
Kaira: **looking at Hoshi** Okay what happened to her.  
  
Hidemi: She just drifted off into her own world.  
  
Kai: Is that Ray having a staring contest with Hiei??????  
  
Yusuke: Yep.  
  
Kirara: So you're really a spirit fox thief.  
  
Kurama: Yes but to a strong hunter I was forced to hide in the human world as a human child. But I have to admit that I have gotten rather used to living her with my mother.  
  
Kirara: interesting.  
  
Kai: What are those two doing?  
  
NB: **snaps out of her trance** oh they've been like that since half way through the story. I think they're hitting it off rather nicely. Don't you think?  
  
Kaira: I guess. Here's your dinner.  
  
NB: Thanks. **looks over to her boyfriend and Hiei** They're still at it?!  
  
Hidemi: Apparently.  
  
Yusuke: I wonder when they're going to stop and when Kurama going to ask Kirara out.  
  
NB: ???  
  
Hidemi: Who knows?  
  
Kai: Here's your dinner.  
  
Hidemi: Thanks!  
  
Yusuke: Did you get mine's?  
  
Kaira: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Japanese bento.  
  
Yusuke: ^^  
  
Kai: We'll just wait for the other four to finish whatever they're doing.  
  
NB: Ray can take as long as he likes. I'm just happy that he's back.  
  
Hidemi: **sigh** I guess I better get use to seeing these a kind of things since I'm going to stuck in this story for a while.  
  
Kaira: Yep.  
  
Hidemi: Sigh  
  
NB: **munch** Well that's it for the chapter. Don't forget to review! Bye ^_~ 


	12. Chapter 12

**Authoress Notes covered in Christmas decorations. Including a Christmas tree with presents under it. Lights were flashing and plenty of food to go around.**  
  
NB: Merry Christmas all. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Hiei: About time.  
  
Kirara: Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *grumbles* I take that back.  
  
Ray: So what's happening in this chapter?  
  
NB: Sorry Ray-chan. I can't tell you that.  
  
Hidemi: Why am I here? And I still need to give you your gift Hoshi. (NB: I know)  
  
Yusuke: Because you were introduce into the stories.  
  
Hidemi: So I'm never going to leave?  
  
Kurama: That about sums it up.  
  
Hidemi: *sigh* How do I get myself into these things.  
  
NB: Kirara can you do.  
  
Kirara: Of course. Nagareboshi doesn't own any of the animes here. However she does own herself and her Bit Beast.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray looked out the window. This was his first time on a plane and the view was terrific. He was amazed how big and white the clouds were as the plane flew through those big fluffy clouds. The sky was a bright blue color. Ray could see the sun's rays, though the sun itself wasn't above the clouds yet. It was still a long time before they landed in America and everyone was pretty much asleep. However, Ray couldn't sleep despite the fact that he was up all night packing.  
  
He shifts his position to get a little more comfortable without waking up Hoshi. Hoshi was asleep, using Ray's shoulder as a pillow. Ray wasn't complaining, he was happy that Hoshi decided to sit next to him. True to her words, all of her wounds were pretty much healed as soon as the sun rinsed. Ray was surprised to see that Hoshi's aura just suddenly wrapped itself around her, healing wounds on her. It was the first time that Ray had seen what Hoshi's aura was like. It was a light blue color almost white, it almost looked like it was a glass crystal that would shatter if someone just touched it just still firmed at the same time. Ray was sure that he saw a hint of other colors in her aura; a faint green was the strongest colors he could have sworn he saw. But he had passed it off as an illusion and that it was from lack of sleep. Though Hoshi's power healed most of her wounds the black-blue bruise was still on her arm and her back still hurt when someone touched it.  
  
Across the aisle Kai was reading a book. He had fallen asleep earlier but woke up. Ray had to admit, he wished he had a camera when his captain was asleep. He would have been a funny picture, mainly because the way Kai had Tyson in his embrace protectively. Tyson however was still asleep and like Hoshi he was using Kai as a pillow. Only different that Tyson was practically in the same seat with Kai and using Kai's chest as a pillow, where Hoshi was just lending on Ray's shoulder. Of course Kai didn't mind it at all.  
  
Ray heard the soft tapping of keys and looking through the crack in between the seats he saw that Kenny was up, typing away on his laptop. However both Max, who was next to Kenny, and Dizzi were fast asleep. No wonder Ray could barely heard him. Dizzi was asleep so that meant no sarcastic remarks from her yet. Ray smiled. Kenny was probably working on some way to upgrade the blades again. But in reality Kenny was actually looking up information on the America team.  
  
You see in Kenny's mind the White Tigers were China's greatest team and the Bladebreakers were half considered to be Japan's greatest team. Partly because they were all, from Japan beside Ray that is. Well Max was actually born America but he did move to Japan for quite a while before he joined the Bladebreakers. So following that logic there should be an American team. That was what Kenny was trying to find out. He wanted to makes sure they had a small edge over their opponents. Beside they could plan a good strategy when they fought face to face. No mention if they knew what kind of bladers they were they could pair each of their team members against someone they had a advantage over. For example if the blader was the type who did a lot of attack it maybe best to put in Max for defense or someone else who had the same attack or better endurance.  
  
Ray shifted his attention back to Hoshi. A little thought of how cute Hoshi looked when she sleep invaded his mind. Ray pushed that thought out of his head for now. He should get some sleep. He doubted that Kai would be happy if he was falling asleep during practice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ray wake up. Ray."  
  
Ray groaned as he stretched his muscles. He blinked as his eyes focused on the person standing in front of him. Hoshi stood in front of him shaking him, trying to get him awake.  
  
"C'mon sleepyhead the plane landed. You better get up before it takes you back to China," she said.  
  
Ray got out of his chair. As he walked off the plane he began to take in his surrounding. This was his first time in America and the sites were pretty amazing. There were tall buildings and cars everywhere, not to mention all these bright lights. "Wow," he said.  
  
"Quite a site isn't," said Kenny coming up next to Ray. "We're here in Las Vegas, Nevada. One of the busiest towns here in America."  
  
"Wow," Ray said again. This next tournament was going to be interesting.  
  
~*~Several Hours Later~*~  
  
After getting many hours of rest caused by jetlag, the Bladebreakers split up to do a bit of sightseeing by themselves. Kai headed off in one direction, probably to find a beydish to practice. Kenny stayed at the home, researching about America's home blading team and the other teams that would be attending the American Tournament. Tyson and Max headed off to find the nearest food and toy spot. Hoshi and Ray hit the streets to do a bit of sightseeing.  
  
"Gee Las Vegas seems just as busy as Hong Kong," mention Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah everyone seems to be going somewhere," said Ray.  
  
Hoshi sat on chair outside a café. Ray had just come back with some ice cream. Hoshi had put up a fight over who would treat. Needless to say she lost. She was both happy and sad, though she didn't tell Ray that. Happy cause Ray was buying her ice cream and she thought it was sweet of him, yet at the same time she was sad cause she just lost to Ray in a verbal match. She didn't like losing.  
  
As Ray got the ice cream, Hoshi sat and watch people go walking by. As she looked around she began to take in her surrounding. It wasn't Hong Kong or Japan so she wasn't familiar with this area.  
  
They then both sat down and began to eat their ice cream. Hoshi had a cup of vanilla while Ray had a cone of chocolate ice cream. "So what do you think this tournament will be like Ray," asked Hoshi.  
  
"Well I assume it'll be harder than the Asian tournament," he answered.  
  
"Hn," replied Hoshi, using one of her brother's favorite replies.  
  
Silent passed as the both of them just sat there and ate their ice cream. Ray then decided to bring what something that was nagging on his mind every since he found out. "Hoshi about the whole Bit Beast thing." He paused not sure how to ask the question he wanted answered to. Hoshi beat him to it.  
  
"Why they do that? How they do? What good is it for? Why you? I know those question are asking buzzing around inside your head and don't denied it. I went through the same thing."  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
". No one know whys or how. Depending how you look on this it can be a blessing or curse. If you can't control you might as well think of it as a curse. If you can control you could do something with it. You could use to destroy and steal or to help people when you can or to keep it to yourselves so others don't look down upon, try to study you, or use you to create destruction. I chose the last one, to hide it from the world. If someone needed help, I wouldn't use my powers. I would use whatever I could beside them. I prefer not to tell the world I have them," said Hoshi.  
  
"So what can you do with it," Ray asked. "I mean you got these powers what can you do with them?"  
  
Hoshi gave him a small smile. "It depends on what kind of power you got. Driger is an Earth Bit Beast right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So your power are earth based."  
  
"Earth based?"  
  
"Controlling the ground and plants. You're a natural healer and you can heal yourself rather quickly."  
  
"Make sense. Any else?"  
  
"Yeah Driger is the White Tiger so some of his traits become apart of you. I think you already have most of them already so they'll probably just get better."  
  
"Traits?"  
  
"Yeah. Your senses will probably become more acute. Most cats can see well in the dark so you probably can too. Hearing and smell also sharpen. Your taste and touch probably stay the same though. A cat-like grace also comes along with that package, which mind you, you already had it before Driger gave you his gift. Small things like that you barely notice. Well you do notice it but it not like a big change. The other things is when you master it, you can take on a form similar to Driger. In other words you become a White Tiger that looks a lot like Driger but it's you not him. Something like that."  
  
"Cool."  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Tyson and Max were enjoying themselves at the hotel buffet line. It was the hotel's worse nightmare. Why? Because it was an all you can eat buffet. Off to the side the Hotel Manager was wondering how on earth was he going to get out of this without losing customers and being ruined by the customers.  
  
~*~Else where in the City~*~  
  
Kai smirked. 1 point for him 0 for his challenger. When Kai left the hotel this morning he was merely going out for a stroll. He was enjoying the sights when some cocky kid challenge him to a beybattle. Kai refused at first until the kid started taunting him.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"What the matter," the kid teased, "Scared? Or are you just a coward."  
  
Kai sent a glare at the kid, his crimson eyes flashed. The kid backed away in fear. Something told him that he picked the wrong guy at the wrong time. "Fine," said Kai, his voice was cold, cutting through the air like a knife. "I'll take your challenge. I need the practice and you're getting annoying too." He brought out Dranzer and his launcher.  
  
The kid's friends weren't going to let their friend back down and pushed him to battle Kai.  
  
"3.2.1.Let it rip!"  
  
The battle was over before it even started.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"You ain't so tough now are you kid," said Kai, glaring at kid. Just as his Beyblade went flying the kid collapsed, falling down to his knees. Kai smirked as he walked away.  
  
*Shouldn't have challenge me kid,* he thought. He slipped Dranzer and his launcher back into his pocket. Even though the battle was with a cocky inexperience blader, Kai didn't mind the battle. It was nice to get in a few battle with new people rather then just his teammates even if the new person was inexperience.  
  
~*~Back the Hotel Rooms~*~  
  
Kenny typed away on his laptop looking up for any information they would need. Dizzi was since asleep, which Kenny didn't understand how, so the room was rather quiet. Beside him, Dragoon and Draciel laid there, waiting to upgraded. Kenny wasn't only looking for info. He was also upgrading Dragoon and Draciel today. Tomorrow was Neka and Driger's upgrade and if he was lucky he could do Dranzer too, provided Kai let him.  
  
Kenny closed the file he was looking at. That site provided no new information on America's team. He found some information on teams they may face but not a whole lot. Kenny let out a sigh before bring up another file. Maybe he should just work on upgrading the beyblades for now.  
  
Taking out his tools, Kenny aka the Chief set to work on one of the best things he does, tinkering and upgrade beyblades.  
  
~*~At the Ice Shop~*~  
  
Ray suppressed his giggles as hard as he could. Hoshi blinked in complete confusion as she gave a look that said he was weird. Ray couldn't help it. Hoshi had ice on her nose and didn't even know it. Plus the look she was giving him, priceless. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He leaned over and wiped her nose with a napkin. "Got ice cream on your nose," he teased Hoshi.  
  
Apparently the ice cream had dried. Only some of it came off. Deciding to take full advantage of the situation Hoshi smiled at Ray in thanks. Ray smiled back until he felt something on his nose. Now he had a white dot of vanilla on his nose. He looked at Hoshi only to be greeted by a smirk and a finger covered in vanilla.  
  
Ray grinned. Two can play that game. Taking some of his chocolate ice cream he dab some on Hoshi's nose. Now she had a vanilla and chocolate covered nose. Hoshi pouted at Ray. "No fair," she half whined.  
  
Ray smiled. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked. It was a shame that he didn't have a camera to take a picture of her. Ah but wishes do come true.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai wandered on the sidewalks of the huge city. His mind wander to his friends. Kenny was probably the only who was still that hotel working on a way to improve their beyblades. Max was probably with Tyson and Tyson was probably at some restaurant eating them out of business. Kai smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Ray and Hoshi were probably spending sometime together, see sighting. Kai couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the newest member of the team and his twin sister. *I wonder how long it take before they hook up,* he mused in his mind.  
  
Speaking of Ray and Hoshi, Kai was about to pass right in front of the table they were sitting at. Ray looked like he was trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Kai looked at his sister and soon found the answer. Now Ray was wishing that he had a camera and what do you know? Kai just so happened to have taken his camera with him today.  
  
*I knew there was a reason to why I brought my camera today,* he thought to himself. Kai snapped a picture. *Now I have something to blackmail my sister with. Not that I'll actually do that.*  
  
He spent the next couple of minutes snapping pictures of Hoshi and Ray.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man that was a good meal," said Tyson.  
  
"I agree," said Max.  
  
"Too bad the hotel manager kicked us out," said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah he kicked us out before we even got to the desserts," replied Max.  
  
Tyson put his hands behind his head. "Yeah too bad. I was looking forward to their desserts."  
  
They walked towards the elevator. "I wonder if Kenny is still upstairs upgrading our beyblades."  
  
"He probably still is," said Max.  
  
They got into the elevator. A few seconds later they were at the floor their room was on. It didn't take them long to arrive in the room. They opened the door and walked in.  
  
**BOOM!** **CRASH!** "HEY!" "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD CHIEF!" "YOU NEED TO GET A LITTLE FRESH AIR!" "HELP!" "HEY I'M NOT SOME BALL! TYSON YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" "STOP THROWING DIZZI!" "HEY MAX CATCH!" "GOT IT!" "GIVE DIZZI BACK!" "SORRY CHIEF CAN'T DO THAT!" "WHY NOT!" "ON ONE CONDITION!" "WHAT!" "YOU GO OUTSIDE HAD HAVE SOME FUN WITH US!" "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OH NO DIZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear something," Hoshi asked.  
  
"Nope. Why," said Ray. He tossed away his napkin that he used to wipe the remaining ice cream off his face.  
  
Hoshi stood up and threw away her empty ice cream cup and napkin. "Well I could have sworn I hear something like 'oh no Dizzi' and it sounded like Kenny."  
  
"It's probably the wind. Kenny still at the hotel working on Dragoon and Draciel remember," said Ray.  
  
Hoshi turned to him and smile, "Yeah. Kenny still is at the hotel. It seems both Max and Tyson have joined him. Probably to find out if he's done with their blades."  
  
~*~  
  
*I wonder how much it cost to print these pictures,* mused Kai. He walked away from the ice cream shop with a camera full of pictures. The owner of the store nearly threw his sister and Ray out because they were on the verge of starting a food fight or rather an ice cream fight.  
  
He headed to the first photo shop he saw.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
A certain tennis player of the American team found a boy lying unconscious in the park. She called the hospital immediately. She was completely baffled on why he was unconscious. There were a few minor cuts but nothing too serious and there was an orange color Beyblade that lay near the boy giving a soft golden color that when unnoticed by the girl.  
  
Not long after the ambulance arrived and took the boy. The girl grabbed his Beyblade and was follow the ambulance back to the hospital.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
"3.2.1 Let it Rip!"  
  
"Tyson your aim was slightly off. It's slowing down your blade because of it," commented Kai.  
  
"Okay Kai."  
  
"Max you need to attack him," comment Kenny.  
  
"Sure thing Chief."  
  
All of the Bladebreakers were outside practicing. Kai had given them one day of rest to recover from the jetlag and to do whatever they wanted. Now it was time to practice. At the current moment Tyson and Max were battling between the two. It was hard to say who was winning. Ray was refereeing the match, as Kai, Kenny and Hoshi watched the battle shouting out tips.  
  
Then both Beyblades shot out of the dish. Tyson's blade was stuck in the truck of the tree behind Max as Max's blade lay behind Tyson on the ground. "It's a tie," declared Ray.  
  
"Okay. Now Tyson and Ray you go up each other. And this time Tyson launch correctly," order Kai. Tyson stuck his tongue out at his captain.  
  
"You're no fun," he mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear. Kai's eyebrow went up. Tyson let out a small eep before returning to back to the game. Max took Ray's place as the referee.  
  
"3.2...1 Let it rip!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah man," said Ray. "I lost."  
  
"I see you've been working on the strengthening your Phantom Hurricane, Tyson," said Kenny.  
  
"Good job both of you," said Max.  
  
"Yeah Ray. I almost lost my blade. Your Tiger Claw attack is getting a lot faster and sharper," said Tyson.  
  
"Hoshi go up against Ray," said Kai.  
  
Hoshi, at the time, was looking at the sky with a serious expression on her face. There was also a hint of dislike. Upon hearing her brother voice she snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh oh sure thing Kai."  
  
"You all right, Hoshi," asked Max.  
  
Hoshi nodded her head. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Turning to Ray a smirk appeared on her face. "Ready Ray."  
  
Ray just smiled and said, "But of course."  
  
Tyson took Max's place as referee as Kenny and Dizzi began to uploaded new data from this practice match. Max and Kai were watching from the sidelines. However just as Hoshi seem to be before, Kai was lost in his own thoughts also staring at the sky.  
  
*I don't like this feeling,* Kai thought. *I know something goings to happen soon. The question, however, is when?*  
  
~*~  
  
"Kai are you alright," asked Tyson. They had finished training and were all sitting in the hotel room they had rented. Kai was just sitting there with a puzzled look at on his face. Across the room Kenny and Max were playing video games as Ray watched. Hoshi was standing outside on the baloney.  
  
"Huh," said Kai, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"You've been in and out of dream land all day," Tyson question. Kai could hear the worry in his lover's voice.  
  
"Don't worry," said Kai, shaking his head. "It's nothing you have to worry about yet."  
  
"Well I'm worrying about it now. You and Hoshi have been out of it since practice started this afternoon. Ray also becoming like that," said Tyson. His hand went to Kai's forehead feeling if maybe Kai had a fever or something.  
  
Kai gently pushed his boyfriend's hand down. "Really Tyson. I'm fine," Kai insisted.  
  
Across the room, Ray was being to feel restless. In fact all of them were, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, Ray, and Hoshi. The nagging feeling of something was going to happen hang in the air.  
  
~The question though is when?~  
  
~*~  
  
NB: So how was that?  
  
**Silence**  
  
NB: Huh? Where did everyone go?  
  
**Ray comes back in**  
  
Ray: Hi Hoshi. Um where is everyone?  
  
NB: That's a very good question.  
  
**Kirara comes back in**  
  
Kirara: Hikari where is everyone?  
  
NB: I have no idea. Where did you two go?  
  
Ray: I went to the bathroom.  
  
Kirara: I went to go get something from my soul room.  
  
**Hears yelling and crashes coming from the next room.**  
  
Ray: What's going on in here.  
  
Hidemi: Genkai dragged the Yu Yu Hakusho gang for some training during the story. I'm watching as they go through some harsh training.  
  
NB/Kirara/Ray: Oh.  
  
Yusuke: Old Hag tell me why do we have to do this now?! It's Christmas for God's Sake!  
  
Genkai: Shut up Dimwit. You never know when you'll need the training.  
  
Hidemi: Popcorn?  
  
Ray: Sure why not?  
  
NB: By the way has anyone seen Kai and Kaira? They have come yet and it's already the end of the chapter.  
  
Kirara: I think I saw Kai leaving to do something this morning.  
  
Hidemi: I saw Kaira sitting around somewhere happily sing about chocolate.  
  
NB: Oh I guess she figure out what happened in the next chapter of, Of a Deep Blue, then.  
  
Kirara: Please review!  
  
NB: ^^ See you next time! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **Hands out Christmas cookies so that everyone can have a bit of fun this Christmas.** 


	13. Chapter 13

NB: Double chapters. A good gift to give to everyone on Christmas don't cha think?  
  
Ray: **Nods**  
  
Hiei: **Bouncing around.**  
  
Kurama: Hiei apparently found the sweet snow.  
  
Yusuke: He's going to be like that for awhile isn't he?  
  
Kurama: I'm afraid so.  
  
Hidemi: Kaira's already hyper know Hiei too?! Who's next?  
  
Kirara: Logically it would be Hoshi.  
  
Kai: True.  
  
Kaira: Chocolate, Chocolate.  
  
NB: Christmas is a wonderful time of year. Let's get this story started. Sooner we start, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can get to our presents! Kirara if you please.  
  
Kirara: It'll be my pleasure aibou. Nagareboshi wishes you a Merry Christmas and despite what her Christmas list may said, she doesn't not own Beyblade, Yugioh and Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime that may appear in here. Kaira and Hidemi are real people in life so thus she also doesn't own them.  
  
~*~  
  
One month passed very quickly. It wasn't long before the American Tournament began. The Bladebreakers first opponent was to be the Millennium Team. Apparently they were good friends with the Duelist Team from the Asian Tournament. Both team leaders appear to be brothers to a point have very similar features.  
  
"Welcome all to the American Tournament. I'm Brad Best and my co-host here is AJ Topper coming live from the Glitter Dome here in Las Vegas, Nevada. We just want a give a warm welcome to all the teams who have made."  
  
"I see plenty of teams who look like they're going to make it to the finals. However the All Stars, America's home team, seem to be favored of this tournament."  
  
"Sure is. But let's find out anyways. Jazzman?"  
  
Jazzman came out on his platform wearing a cowboy outfit from the boots to the hat and whip in his hand it was hard to tell whether or not Jazzman was refereeing or going to a rodeo. "Welcome folks to the American Tournament. We start off today's battle with the Millennium team and the winners from the Asian Tournament the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Is this some joke," growled Bakura, "These are little kids."  
  
"Yes," agreed Malik. "Why waste time on this team?"  
  
"Now you two," Yami warned his teammates. "They're bladers never the less. Remember they did win the last tournament and defeat my Hikari and friends."  
  
"So who's going first," asked Malik.  
  
"We'll see who they sent out," said Yami.  
  
"So who's blading Kai," asked Kenny.  
  
"Ray you go first, then Max, then Tyson. Hoshi we're sitting out on this one," ordered Kai.  
  
"Alright with me," said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Max.  
  
"Bladers please step up to the dish," called out Jazzman. Ray stepped up to the dish.  
  
"This is pathetic," said Malik, "I'll take on this weakling." He stepped up to the dish.  
  
"Today's dish is a replica of the rock canyon," said Brad.  
  
"These bladers are going to have a rough time maneuvering around in here," commented AJ.  
  
The dish slowly appeared. Like said it was a canyon with rocks everywhere. The blading area wasn't smooth but rocky. As AJ said they were going to have a rough time.  
  
"Looks like Ray from the Bladebreakers will the first to battle," said AJ. "His Bit Beast Driger isn't a pushover. He prove that in the finals of the last tournament."  
  
Bladebreakers Ray Special Attack: Tiger Claw Bit Beast: Driger Stats: Attack: 2  
Defense: 3  
Endurance: 2  
  
"Well Yami Malik isn't one a pushover either. His Bit Beast the Wing Dragon is a might beast that shouldn't be taken lightly," said Brad.  
  
Millennium Team Yami Malik: Bit Beast: Winged Dragon Stats: Attack: 4  
Defense: 1  
Endurance: 2  
  
"3," started Jazzman.  
  
Ray took out his launcher and got ready to fire Driger into the dish.  
  
"2."  
  
Malik did the same.  
  
"1. Let it rip!"  
  
Both blades went flying into the dishes, kicking up dirt and pebbles as they hit the ground spinning. Sparkles began to fly as the two blades started to hit each other. "Go Wing Dragon," order Malik, "Destroy his blade!"  
  
"Attack Driger," said Ray.  
  
The two blades hit each other so strong that the after shock picked the dirt, flinging it into everyone's eyes. Ray and Malik shield their eyes as pieces of rocks and pebbles came flying out.  
  
"Go Yami Malik," said Malik as he cheered on his darker half.  
  
"Yeah," shouted Joey.  
  
Up in the crowds the yugioh crew sat in their seats watching the three yamis beybattle against the Bladebreakers.  
  
"It sure is getting messy down there," said AJ.  
  
"Why is Malik having so much trouble," questioned Bakura.  
  
"They're stronger then we think," said Yami. He watched the battle commence. His crimson eyes didn't blink as he watched the battle carefully. Malik was strong but it appeared this boy was stronger. If Malik didn't stop fooling around soon, he was going to lose this battle.  
  
"Wing Dragon!"  
  
"Driger!"  
  
The two blades headed for each other again. This time there was a big explosion, bigger then the rest and when the dust started to settle, everyone saw one blade that was lying still. The question was; whose was it? Ray's gray/black blade was still spinning inside the dish while Malik's golden color Beyblade lay still, outside of the dish. Ray won.  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd. It was a fantastic battle in their eyes. Kai, Kenny and Hoshi smiled as Tyson and Max were jumping in joy, cheering with the crowd. Ray was grinning as well as he grabbed Driger. Malik walked over to were his blade laid and picked it up. He then looked at Ray. "Nice battle," he grunted at Ray. "You earned it. Not many defeat me and my blade Wing Dragon." He strolled back to his team.  
  
"Thanks," said Ray. He headed back towards his teammates.  
  
"Great battle," shouted Tyson.  
  
"Yeah," said Max.  
  
Hoshi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Max, it's your turn," said Kai.  
  
Max nodded and stepped up to the blade dish. Across, on the other side, Bakura decided to take on Max.  
  
Millennium Team Yami Bakura: Bit Beast: "Change" (Change of Heart) Special Attack: Evil Possession Stats: Attack: 3  
Defense: 2  
Endurance: 2  
  
"Oh boy. Yami Bakura's Bit Beast, Change is one Bit Beast you don't want to get mad. Change's Evil Possession is well know for taking over its opponent Bit Beast, driving them mad or just merely taking over the blade causing it to jump out of the dish," said AJ.  
  
"Yeah but can it stand up to Max and his Bit Beast, Draciel," questioned Brad.  
  
Bladebreakers Max: Bit Beast: Draciel Special Attack: Iron Ball Defense Stats: Attack: 2  
Defense: 3  
Endurance: 3  
  
"Max is the defense blader of the Bladebreakers. His Bit Beast Draciel may seem small but still packs a punch," said Brad.  
  
"Bladers ready," asked Jazzman.  
  
Max held up his launcher with his green Beyblade. Bakura did the same. Bakura's Beyblade was black with the edges tipped in white.  
  
"3.2.1 Let it Rip!"  
  
Two blades flew into the dish again. No sooner did they get in, did the sparkles begin to fly.  
  
"Go Draciel," said Max.  
  
"Attack," called out Bakura.  
  
Both blades hit each over and over again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto who do you think will win," said Yugi from his seat in the stands.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked at the two bladers down below in the battle arena. "Bakura has the upper hand attack wise. Max however provides a good defense. But if Max calls out his Bit Beast all Bakura needs to do is use his Bit Beast and he'll win. So I believe Bakura will win. Then again these Bladebreakers have a knack of surprising people so in a way it won't be surprising if Bakura loses too."  
  
"Sound logical," said Joey.  
  
"You actually were able to follow puppy," said Seto with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Come Max," cheered Tyson.  
  
"Close isn't it," said Kai. He wasn't pointing the question at anyone in particular.  
  
"Hn," was all Hoshi said. She was mimicking her brother usual responses  
  
"Very," agreed Kenny.  
  
"I agree," commented Ray.  
  
The Bladebreakers continue to watch the match knowing full well of the dangers that Max would face if he wasn't careful.  
  
~*~  
  
"Destroy him, Change," commanded Bakura.  
  
"Metal Ball Defense," said Max.  
  
Both blades hit each other over and over again. Another gust of wind blew, kicking up the dirt and rocks. Max and Bakura shielded their eyes from the flying debris. Then the realization of this battle hit Bakura. *My blade it's slowing down. No! How can this be?!* Indeed Bakura's blade was slowly but steady slowing down.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kura's [1] blade is slowing down," said Ryou in surprised.  
  
"Max's blade is based on defense where Bakura's blade has a weaker endurance," pointed out Yugi.  
  
"This match is about to end," mumbled Seto.  
  
~*~  
  
Undeniably the match was about to end. The two blades went in for the final strike. It came and it went. The dust cloud rose and fell. Standing still was Bakura's blade while Max's one was wobbling, but still spinning. A cheer rose from the crowd as Bakura, his teammates, and friends were shocked at the sudden, but predictable lost.  
  
"And the Max of the Bladebreakers wins," exclaimed Jazzman.  
  
"Yeah way to go, Max," yelled Tyson. He swung his arm around Max's neck.  
  
"Thanks Tyson," said Max. He then looked over to where Bakura was standing. "Nice match, Bakura," Max called out.  
  
Bakura looked at him. "Yeah whatever. Don't expect me to go easy on you next time and I expect a rematch." He walked back to team box.  
  
"Gee what's his problem," asked Ray.  
  
"Oh don't mind him. That's just his way of congratulating you on your win."  
  
The Bladebreakers turned around to see a look alike of Bakura. "I here to do the same. Congratulation on the win. I'm Ryou. Not everyone beats err my twin that easily. Bakura must have been impress if he wants a rematch with you," said Ryou.  
  
"Oh," said Max, "Thanks I think."  
  
Ryou waved good bye and headed back to his seat to watch the final match. Then the lights went off. "Um sorry people. But the it looks like we're having some problems. So just sit tight and wait for the lights to come back on. There's no need to panic," shouted Jazzman.  
  
~*~  
  
/Do you think you'll be able to battle, Yami/  
  
//I may not be able to, Yugi. Unless they can fix the lights fast we'll probably be sent home.//  
  
/But what about the match?/  
  
//Technically they already won and will advance to the next round. The last battle will be just for good sportsmanship remember?//  
  
/Yeah. But it's a shame you can't battle./  
  
//It may be my good luck that I'm not battling.//  
  
/Thinking you may have lost./  
  
//It was a high possibility.//  
  
/YOU the King of Games thought you would have lost./  
  
//First off aibou, you're also the King of Games. Second yes I thought I would have lost. Third get a good look at who would have been my opponent. It was no guaranteed that I would have lost and my opponent would have won but it would have been very close. My opponent, Tyson Granger, blades with the heart. In fact all of them do. They share a very close bond. Think of it like when you and I duel. We duel with our hearts and friends. The Bladebreakers are the same. They work as a team. Bakura, Malik and I can barely stand each other which makes me wonder why on earth we signed up as a team together.//  
  
/True. Very true. I guess you're right. But this blackout did save you the embarrassment if you did happened to lost./  
  
//.//  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to battle, Tyson," said Hoshi.  
  
Tyson pouted slightly in the dark. No that only could see him anyway.  
  
"Um sorry people but it looks like you can't hold our last battle. The lights will take the rest of today and maybe tomorrow to fix," called out Jazzman. "Usher will show you out. Please remain in your seats until the usher comes along. Since the Bladebreakers won 2 out 3 matches already. There will be no third round and the Bladebreakers will more onto the quarter finals."  
  
"Okay then let's get out of here," said Tyson.  
  
"Wait a minutes Tyson," started Kenny. It was too late. Tyson had started to move and since he could see it was only a matter of time before he tripped. **Crash!** Tyson fell onto Kai would fell onto Max who bumped into Ray, pushing him onto Hoshi who pushed Kenny into the ground after hitting the wall. So if the lights were on it would have been Kenny on the floor with Dizzi near the bench. Hoshi pinned to the wall with Ray on top of her. Max on the bottom of a dog pile with Kai above him and then Tyson on Kai. Not the most pleasant arrangement to be in when in public. Good thing the lights were off. Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Hoshi were blushing several colors of red because this was more embarrassing for them and not the other two members how weren't exactly in love. It didn't take them long to unarranged themselves.  
  
~*~  
  
"Too bad you did get to blade, Tyson," said Ray.  
  
"Yeah too," said Tyson.  
  
"You'll get you're chance next time," said Max.  
  
"You guys did well too," said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah I just my mom was still alive to see," said Max.  
  
"Your mom's dead," asked Ray in surprised.  
  
"Yeah," said Max, "I remember her and still do. She died when I was young."  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking back to their hotel. Hoshi was still slightly red from what happened in the dark but she was hiding it real well. It didn't take them long to reach the hotel. As they walked into their room, Hoshi felt a chill race down her spine.  
  
"Something wrong, sis," asked Kai. He noted that Hoshi just shivered a few seconds ago.  
  
Hoshi shook her head. "It's nothing, Kai. Don't worry about it."  
  
Kai just looked at her, not believing anything she just said. For now he'll leave it alone. Everyone was happy with today so why should Kai burst everyone bubble? Especially Tyson and Hoshi's.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael tossed a baseball up into the air. It had been one month since Emily found him unconscious and for some reason he couldn't remember anything before that. It was just all blank. Something deep inside of him told him that he didn't want to remember. Whatever he did before must have been really bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny was calling again. Fate was working its magic. The future is clouded and untold. No one knows what tomorrow brings. No ones knows what follows in the next the minute. Everything is as uncertain as the wind that blows. One thing is sure this story is far from over. What has begun is the beginning of a story. Where and when this story ends is not sure. Life is a cycle and we cannot just stop moving because of one bump. Hoshi and Kai learned that the hard way and Ray is in the processing of learning it as well. Max is the next one to learn for the you see Max's mother is still very much alive.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: I think that was rather fun.  
  
Kirara: Still favor Yami and Yugi a bit.  
  
NB: I have no idea what you're talking about Kirara.  
  
Bakura: No a blackout just managed to happened right before Yami has to battle.  
  
NB: What are you talking about, Bakura? I needed that blackout for the next chapter.  
  
Yami: I find that blackout perfectly find.  
  
Yami Malik: I think she still favors you.  
  
Kai: Who are all of you people?!  
  
Hidemi: Malik, Bakura, and Yami are from Yugioh.  
  
Kirara: Remember? Yami and Yugi were her favorites there. Still partly are.  
  
Ray: I'm starting to feel left out here.  
  
NB: **Glomps Ray** Better?  
  
Ray: **Blushes** Um sure.  
  
NB: Okay people how you like. Don't forget to review. That's the best Christmas gift you can give me (unless you know me personally, Kaira, Hidemi.) Merry Christmas and Happy News Year. 


	14. Chapter 14

NB: Okay well this story isn't doing to well. I'm starting to think about discontinuing this fic.  
  
Kirara: You can't do that!  
  
NB: I can and I will if I have too. But I don't want to. I want to finish the story but it's not getting any reviews.  
  
Kirara: Maybe someone will give reviews to you for your birthday.  
  
Legolas: Why am I here?  
  
Ray: Who are you?  
  
Legolas: The Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Kai: Mirkwood?  
  
Kirara: Located in middle earth.  
  
Ray/Kai: Oh.  
  
NB: Where did everyone go?  
  
Kai: Kaira searching for Legolas and mention something about finishing your birthday present.  
  
Ray: Hidemi said something about getting your birthday present and Joy went with her.  
  
Kirara: The Yu Yu Hakusho crew said they had a mission but they said would be back.  
  
NB: Oh  
  
Legolas: Today's your birthday?  
  
NB: Yup! ^^  
  
Legolas: Oh well I don't have anything for you but happy birthday.  
  
NB: Thanks. Kirara you wanna start the story?  
  
Kirara: Very well. Nagareboshi doesn't own any anime mention here or on her notes. She doesn't any of her muses with the exception of myself and Nekangel. That includes, Kaira, Hidemi, Joy, Legolas, ect. Enjoy the story.  
  
~*~  
  
"The lights in the stadium won't be fixed until tomorrow. So there's are no battles today," said Kenny.  
  
"So we train," said Kai.  
  
"Actually Kai, there's a BBA center not too far from here. Maybe we can train there," said Ray.  
  
"Really," said Max.  
  
The Bladebreakers were lounging in their hotel room. All of them were bored with nothing to really do. Yes training was a choice but no one wanted to train despite the fact that they should since they were in a tournament. Kai was leaning against a wall as Kenny and Ray were sitting on the couch. Max was sitting on the floor and Tyson sat in a single chair. Hoshi was sitting in the last chair in the room, staring out the window, paying little attention to the conversation that was happening between her teammates. Kai looked at his sister, worried. He had never seen her so withdrawn from the others before well not at least in front of them. Kai wasn't the only one who noticed change in behavior; Ray also noticed it as well. In the short time he knew Hoshi, Ray knew she was not one to ignore people when the conversation involved the team.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Kai wandered the streets. The others, beside Hoshi, had gone to the BBA research and training center. Hoshi however disappeared before that, mumbling along the lines that she needed some fresh air. He was worried about his sister. He had never seen her so distracted before. Something was wrong. Let's just hope he could find her before Hoshi decided to do something reckless, something his sister had become quite know for when in a state of panic. Of course that alone was rare to see Hoshi in a state of panic in the first place.  
  
~*~  
  
The said person was currently was wandering through the park. Something was bugging her and she had no idea what it was. It was just a feeling tugging on her heart. Since she started walking, it's done nothing but get worse. It was doing nothing but frustrating her. This feeling of dread existed but it seemed like there was no way to get rid of that feeling. 'What is this feeling looming in my mind and heart,' thought Hoshi. She couldn't explain the feeling. It was like there was a darkness in her heart that was coming for her. She didn't know what to do. She had this feeling before. It was right before she met Michael and again right before he betrayed the team.  
  
Taking a deep breath and hoping it would calm her nerves, Hoshi took a seat on a nearly bench. The park itself was nice and calming but the feeling was bugging her. She just couldn't forget about it and it was driving her crazy. The sound of laughter reached her ears. Taking a look behind her, Hoshi found some kids beyblading in the park's dish. Cheers of, Go get him! You can beat her! Attack!, could be heard as there were many kids blading today. Hoshi stood up and walked to the closest dish to her.  
  
Two kids, probably no older then 10 were blading. The first was a young boy with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a yellow circle on him and brown pants with more then enough pockets on it. In his hands was the basic black launcher. The second one was young girl who looked just like the boy, also with brown hair and eyes wearing a blue dress and holding a purple launcher.  
  
Hoshi watched curiously as the battle continue onward. About a minute later she knew the battle was going to end up in a tie. Both children were quite good for their age but she knew that both were on the same skill level. 'They probably train together, like Kai and I,' she thought dwelling on memories for a moment. Suddenly there was a loud clash, snapping Hoshi out of her memories as she looked up to see two blades go spinning out of the dish. She stood there for a few moments wondering what had just happened when she realized the beybattle she was just watching was over and her prediction came true. The two blades she just saw belonged to the boy and girl. One blade rolled and landed near her feet. She picked it up and walked over to the dish where the girl was franticly looking for her blade. Kneeing down so she was eye level to the girl, Hoshi handed the girl her Beyblade. Then she padded the girl on the head before smiling and saying, "keep practicing." Hoshi stood up and made her way out of the park.  
  
~*~Five Minutes Later~*~  
  
Kai came walking into the park. He was still looking for his sister and felt that she had come this way. He stopped at the beydish were the girl and boy that Hoshi was watching were finishing up another round of practice and asked them if they had seen her. The girl nodded and pointed in the direction that Hoshi let. Kai ran his hand through his slate-blue bangs and sighed. His sister... He could never find her when he wanted to talk to her. Whether is was on purpose or just by coincidence that it always happens, Kai didn't know. But this wasn't the first time it annoyed him.  
  
'How is it, that she manages to lose me every time? I don't even think she's aware at the fact that I'm trying to find her,' thought Kai. He soon left the park.  
  
~*~  
  
"Go Driger," called out Ray. He, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were still at the BBA center, which turned out to be the All Stars research and training faculties and not the local training center. The results were a bit nasty and at the current moment, they ended up being challenge by some kids there. At the moment, Ray was facing someone who used paint as his defense. The bright colors would make anyone's eyes hurt, but Ray would take of that.  
  
Moments later, Driger had wiped away the paint and sent the other boy's blade flying before crashing in wall. *One doesn't train with Hoshi without picking up a few tips,* thought Ray, grabbing Driger. When he first started training with Hoshi, her blade would go so fast, he had trouble keeping up with it. It was because of that training that he was able to keep track of the kid's blade even with the bright colors.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi was still wandering around. She didn't know why but she was. It was starting to get late and she knew she should have head back. Behind her the sun began to set. The sky was turning a deep red and orange. The white clouds were now a light orange color. Hoshi turned the corner and bumped into someone. Being the smaller of the person she bumped into, she was sent flying to ground. "Ow," she mumbled to herself. If it was one thing that she hated, it was the fact that she was small. Hoshi herself was only 5'2 where Kai and Ray were around 5'5, 5'6, Tyson at 5'4 and Max at 5'3 ½. Kenny was the only one smaller then her still. But Hoshi had a feeling when Kenny hit his growth spurt, he too would surpass her.  
  
Hoshi shook the stars from her head as she found the person she bumped into was offering her a hand to help her up. "Sorry but that do you need help." Hoshi froze. The words didn't fit but the voice match. She looked up to find herself staring at a familiar face. *How can this be,* Hoshi thought. Shock began to run its course in her body, numbing her thoughts and vocal cords. *Why is he here? How did he no wait why here of all the places?*  
  
"Miss do you need some help," the voice asked again.  
  
Hoshi slapped the hand away. "I don't know what kind of game your playing but I'm not falling for it." She stood up and refused to meet the his eyes.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
That caught her off guard. Hoshi's head snapped her head up, her crimson eyes narrowing in the process. "What," she half yelled.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" The question was repeated. There was a flash of red in Hoshi's eyes before they widen in surprise and shock. *He truly doesn't remember. My guess is when Dranzer attack and sent him far away, it cause him to lose his memory. Everything is gone. There isn't a single trace left of what he used to be,* thought Hoshi.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai wandered down the same street Hoshi was on, still looking for his sister. *Damnit,* he thought to himself. *I swear on of these days I'm going to put a tracer on her so I don't have to repeat this again.* His white scarf fluttered in the wind as he continued to scan the crowds for his sister. *I could be out training right now but instead I'm too concerned for my sister welfare then to train. It's been how many goddamn hours and I still haven't found. I seriously need to put a tracer on her.*  
  
Suddenly Kai caught a flash of blue hair turning the corner. Then he ran into someone. "Watch where you're going," said a voice. Kai's crimson eyes narrowed and flashed red for a moment. He looked to see a tall, thin guy in a red jacket basket jersey and shorts, spinning a basketball on his index finger. The other guy was shorter then first one but more wider structure. It was this guy that Kai ran into and the guy that told Kai to watch where he was going.  
  
Just as Kai was about to say something, when he felt a spike of power. *Something or someone is ticking off Hoshi,* he thought to him. *She was already restless as was, for something to get her angry is not a good thing.* He darted off, ignoring the shouts of owning an apology from the two guys behind him.  
  
Making a sharp turn around the corner, Kai found himself looking at a face he thought he would never see again.  
  
~*~  
  
Max was shocked, speechless, astonish, bewilder, stun, but most of all confused. The life he knew just shatter. The one thing he away thought that was true; was actually a big lie. The proof? Was right in front of him. Shock after shock came at him today. To find out that the BBA center was not the local training center but a center designed just for America's best team, the All Stars. Then he and his friends were then challenged to a beybattle, 3 on 3, which they accepted. Tyson battle first, making quick work of the challenger, followed by Ray who proved just how much he improved. Then Max when to battle the third around but apparently his opponent was much stronger then he expected. The difference between the first two bladders and the third one was great. Max didn't expect his opponent's blade to come at him so fast; it caught him off guard and sent his blade flying. After that they founded out it was just a test, to see how strong the Bladebreakers were.  
  
Tyson reacted in a bit of a violent way. The owner of this center, and the director of the All Stars both seem to believe, that they can win on the data and perfected blades. Tyson disagreed with that logic, saying in was twisted and wrong. Beyblading was something that can't be measured in data and through use of good blades, alone, he said. Ray also agreed, saying that, "Beyblading also depends on the strength of the blader, themselves, and their will and determination to win." Both Max and Kenny agreed with their friends.  
  
The next shock was the biggest. It turns out that the girl Max faced, was one of the member of the All Stars, the team favored to win the American Tournament. Her name was Emily and her Bit Beast was an alligator. They could only guess that the only sport she played was tennis, seeing as her launcher was a tennis racket. Emily also turned out to be a bit of a snob but just as smart as Kenny. Tyson was ready to hurt her.  
  
But the final and biggest shock, well at least for Max, came next. The person he thought was dead was alive.  
  
~*~Back at the Hotel~*~  
  
Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny walked into the hotel room to find, Kai sitting down reading the newspaper (which was strange seeing as he had already read it) and Hoshi had resumed her seat by the window.  
  
"I see you found Hoshi, Kai," said Kenny.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So did you have fun, guys," said Hoshi, her soft voice drifting from window.  
  
"More or less," answered Ray.  
  
Max was silence. He hadn't said a word since they came back. Kai noticed this and shot a questioning look at his koi, demanding an explanation. Tyson hesitate for a moment, wondering how he was going to explain it. "Well you see. When we went to the BBA center and it turned out to be the All Stars training and research center. We going to leave but we got challenge to a battle. So we battle them. I won the first round, Ray the second round and ... Max lost the third round."  
  
Ray took over from there. "The third player, which we all underestimated, was Emily of the All Stars. She's the genius of the team and battle we just battle in were a test to see how well we blade."  
  
Kenny picked up from there, "They believe data is the only way to win, along with the help of perfected blades. Which is why they challenged us, to collect our data. We didn't agree with their ideas but then 'she' came along."  
  
That caught Hoshi's attention. She turned away from the window and forced her attention on her teammates. Kai motioned Kenny to continue. However the youngest member couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say. So Ray did.  
  
"Max's mom is alive."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
All Max could do was stare. "M-mom," he stuttered. The woman, who was walking by, stopped and looked. Her ocean blue eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Max," she whispered.  
  
Then the man next to her then asked her, "Judy you know this boy?"  
  
Judy turned and faced her superior. "No sir. I thought it was someone else."  
  
The man looked at Judy for a moment with a questioning look before dismissing it with a wave of his hand. He continued to walk again. Judy was about to follow, but before she did she turned and looked at Max for a brief moment. Their ocean blues eyes both met for a moment before Judy turned and left.  
  
Ray, Tyson, and Kenny, looked at each other. Confused. Both Tyson and Kenny knew that Max's mom was supposed to be dead. So why was she here? Alive? Ray who had yet to be informed of that little detail wondering why Max called that lady mom and if so why was she working here in America. Later, on the way home, Ray found out. Max's mom was believed to have died in a car accident after the filing a divorce with her husband, Max's dad.  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
"So did you guys have fun," asked Kenny. Kai snorted at the remark as Hoshi replied coldly, "That would depend on your definition of 'fun'."  
  
"Huh?" The reminder of the Bladebreakers looked at each other confused.  
  
Kai answered their unasked questions. "Michael's alive and here."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Michael," Kai spat the name out with much disgust. The said person looked but and asked again. "You know me too?"  
  
Like his sister, Kai was lost. However before he could say anything, Hoshi whispered into his ear. "He doesn't remember anything." Kai glared at his sister. His expression was saying I-knew-that-already.  
  
"Yeah well so then don't say anything that will jar his memories."  
  
'Okay that made sense,' Kai thought to himself. People who have lost their memory sometimes begin to remember when around familiar faces and places.  
  
Hoshi looked at Michael. "Um sorry about that. I thought you were someone else. Sorry for running into you. I have to go. Bye." She grabbed Kai and disappeared around the corner.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"How he get here," asked Tyson in disbelief.  
  
"Probably because of Dranzer," said Kai.  
  
"So he doesn't remember a thing," asked Ray.  
  
"None."  
  
"That isn't good," said Kenny.  
  
"Yes. So all of you can expect double the training starting tomorrow," said Kai. There were several thuds as Kenny and Hoshi sweatdropped in the background.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," whined Tyson. Kai looked at his lover for a second, his crimson eyes softening a bit before shaking his head. "Sorry Tyson but we're having training." Tyson pouted slightly and it took a lot of will power to keep Kai from kissing him right there to wipe the pout away. Instead he grabbed Tyson and walked out of the room and into his. Hoshi's eyebrow went up while observing this. The things her brother does. She didn't want to know actually. She let out a sigh. *Better get some rest,* she thought. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long one.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: I hope you people liked it. I hope you people review.  
  
Ray: It's alright Hoshi. It's not good for the birthday girl to be sad on her birthday.  
  
Legolas: That's quite true.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Kirara: K. People start reviewing please. It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
NB: Please review. *puppy eyes* 


End file.
